Stargate: Revan
by MasterRevan
Summary: After his final defeat on Yavin, IV Revan finds himself in a galaxy far far away. Now he has to deal with a group of crazed parasites with illusions of grandeur, help a race that has become a shadow of its former selves, and maybe help bring balance to a galaxy filled with new enemies and allies. (AU!, OP Revan, OOC Revan, I like a story with a happy ending sue me)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Through the Force all things are possible**

Underlined = Memories

**Bold = Goa'uld/Tok'ra Symbiote and Beings in an ascended state**

_Italic = thoughts, telepathic speak, dreams_

The first thing he noticed was an aching pain from his chest as his eyes snapped open finding himself staring at a grey fog covered sky wondering how such a thing could exist in what he could only call the end. Though any curiosity he felt was cut short as the pain in his chest grew his eyes squinting in pain arms pushing him onto his hands and knees fingers digging into hard soil. Then with a startling realization, he realized why he could even feel the pain, why the dirt clenched in his fist felt so rough and course, why he could see a grey sky and then he took a breath….he was alive.

As he lay back down on the ground breathing in and out slowly letting his body get used to breathing once again he stared at the sky questions flying through his mind at hyperspeed. His hands moving up and down his body checking for anything and finding two lightsabers clipped to his belt and finding himself clothed in the armor his dark side had worn before they had rejoined as one.

"_This shouldn't be possible I died, truly died this time I was one with the force," _he thought panic starting to run through him as he realized he could no longer feel the connection to the force that had always been present in his life even when he had lost all memories of himself. Standing up now with a goal in mind he looked around his surroundings finding himself surrounded by trees over which he could see what looked like primitive dwellings a few miles away.

"I guess this will have to do," Revan whispered finding the sound of his own voice a bit odd but pushing it to the back of his mind as he sat cross-legged on the ground closing his eyes and trying to reach out to the force allowing the words his master once said to during his training as a padawan to steady his beating heart his breathing becoming slower and slower as he focused on his master's words.

"_The Jedi code has been the center stone of our order since its conception. It has survived the 100 Year Darkness, the Great Schism, and will survive beyond even us, but it has not always been what it is over time it has changed and not for the better. The code that you know now is not but a censored version of what I think is the true path of the Jedi now repeat after me," her voice filled with such conviction his voice joining hers._

"Emotion, yet peace.

Ignorance, yet knowledge.

Passion, yet serenity.

Chaos, yet harmony.

Death, yet the force." Revan repeated eyes closed and breathing growing still as he reached out. Feeling every as each breath passed his lips, hearing the sounds of nature, hearing the code pour from his lips. Then like a hibernating bantha after a long winter, he could feel the force slowly sink into him like a Kolto bath then all he knew was white.

"**Who dares to trespass upon the realm of their gods?" **

Revan's eyes shot open finding himself now surrounded by a group that looked like humans yet, they felt nearly as twisted and dark in the force as Vitiate was. Then without warning as one they reached out and all Revan knew was excruciating pain as memories long-buried rushed to the forefront of his mind, but for Revan pain was an old friend and in his darkest times as well as now it was a source of power the force coming to his aid without conscious thought. The attack was redirected back at them empowered by Revan's pain both mental and physical, blood running down his eyes and nose as knowledge and power were ripped from their minds and energy-based bodies being absorbed into Revan's as it started to glow itself then all he knew was darkness.

"_You know I didn't think I'd be seeing you again Rev," Revan's eyes snapped open looking in the direction of the voice to find himself staring at the one person he never thought he'd see again. Rushing forward and wrapping his arms around her feeling her body pressed against his the first time in centuries._

"_You never change do you?" She said with a heartwarming sigh as he pulled back looking her in the eyes._

"_Bastila how? Wha.." Revan began to ask before she put her fingers to his lips shushing him._

"_I don't have long so just listen," she said quickly with a smirk as she pulled her hand back. "And we should have enough time for a few questions." Revan kept a hand in hers as he pulled back nodding slowly._

"_Where we are now is a representation of the World between worlds it's sort of a nexus in the force where you can go to anytime or place in the galaxy through, however usually only the living force is able to allow someone here as it doesn't only allow you to travel through time and space, but also to parallel realities," she explained _

"_Where you are now is a shatter point reality much like our own with its own living force and quite a few differences. Transporting you here tore a hole between the two realities, however, it will only stay open for a few more minutes then the tear will heal itself and the worlds will be completely cut off. What happened is that the living force from our reality saw through the _

_the world between worlds that this reality's living force would be damaged due to these Ori's actions which in turn would damage the whole of this reality ending many lives and worlds and in order to stop it we came to a decision that we had to save this world using the only one who could..you."_

"_So I'm supposed to stop this reality from being damaged?" Revan asked looking at Bastila._

"_You already did," she said a smile on her face "the beings that attacked you were the Ori a race of individuals who learned to become one with the force or as they called it ascended either through natural means, worship, or sacrificing hundreds to increases their ability to do so much like Vitiate or Darth Nihilus and what they've done with this power is horrifying spreading fear and hate using their religion called Origin."_

"_Then why am I here? Shouldn't I have become one with the force again?" Revan asked his voice filled with worry._

"_Bringing you here ...wasn't easy it and bringing you back would be all but impossible," she said softly eyes looking down refusing to meet his._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Tearing a hole between realities is dangerous even when conditions are perfect it requires the complete willingness of every Jedi to have joined with the force as well as the consent of the force concepts the Father, the Sister, and the Son. Time has no meaning in the world between worlds so we all convened there and came to a consensus that this realty would be saved. But it is a one-time thing the Son refused to allow any completely devoted to the light to go clinging to the fact that he believes himself to be all-powerful ...so that left only you as an option, as one who has both accepted both the light and dark a true master of balance"_

" _But that's insane! I didn't master either! I almost completely destroyed the galaxy by releasing Vitiate to do nothing more than to satisfy my revenge!...I...I failed to do anything in the end but bring pain and harm to the galaxy ..." Revan's voice dropping to barely a whisper_

"_I know…" she smiled sadly as she reached forward and placed her hand on his cheek pressing her forehead against his "but, you did something that had never happened before you brought the Sith and Jedi together to take you down, you showed them that some enemies required more than either light or dark side could give them you paved the way to Vitiate's defeat you gave them the possibility of success Revan never forget that"_

"_You saved the galaxy Revan even if it wasn't through your own hands you brought peace for at least a little while letting the Republic rebuild for those three-hundred years of torture letting our children grow up and live their lives without the threat of an all-out war." her voice dropping to a lower tone as she kissed his forehead " You are more than a Jedi or Sith Revan you are my husband and father of our children. I am happy to have the short time we had together" _

"_So I won't be seeing you again after this?" Revan asked _

"_No," she said softly a sad smile on her face Revan looked at her with sadness "the force is powerful but that was only after eons of force users living dying and joining with it becoming a part of it while this reality doesn't have such a thing with this Ori and their other little group of ascended using the force mot becoming one with it. It doesn't have the power to send you back it's too young, not strong with many generations of followers and believers"_

"_But what will I do then? If I've taken care of these Ori that was such a huge threat to this reality what do I do now?" Revan replied but Bastila just smirked again and poked his nose._

"_Isn't it obvious," Bastila asked a gleam in her eyes as she stepped back the world around him changed and he saw many different things; a group of people fighting against a being with gold glowing eyes, a race of people living in the trees living in balance, a race once strong and tall through time turning into small grey beings shadows of their former selves, a blond woman raising a hand with a golden device sending a man through a wall, a city underwater under attack from a battalion of ships, a people at their end leaving behind a legacy a new city that would never truly be realized except, it was now waiting…..waiting for him._

_Then the world began to shake and Revan found himself on his knees Bastila kneeling down hand on his shoulder keeping him steady. As he found his eyes were drawn to her as he saw the look he'd seen many times on his old master's face a look of excited resignation. _

"_See there is so much for you; to do, to see, to live, to experience Revan this your second chance a chance to finally be free from the responsibilities on you by both the Jedi and Sith you are truly free Rev." she pulled him up as he found himself face to face with her, Bastila the one thing that had kept him going during his hundreds of years of imprisonment._

"_But I-" he started to say but was cut off by Bastila's fingers against his lips_

"_Revan I will always love you and I will always be with you matter the distance or even the reality..but, don't be afraid to live this new life given to you. You have spent so long stacking so many responsibilities onto yourself...just live Revan," her hands cupped his cheek a smiling at him "just spare me a thought every now and again? And remember the Force will be with you...always." He felt her lips pressed against his before he heard a very light whisper in his head. "Giving you some hints of where to go shouldn't be too much of a spoiler" then eight images appeared in the forefront of his mind along with the word 'terra' then darkness engulfed him and he knew nothing more._

The smell of the forest he had been meditating in greeted him as he regains consciousness the sky now black illuminated by the light of two moons. Then without warning, he feels the force nudging on his mind tugging on him to move, to go so he slowly stands up finding his body not tired just sore as he starts to walk where the force-directed him letting himself be guided as he closed his eyes trusting the force to keep him safe as he cut himself off from the world reaching deep inside himself trying to find any changes below the surface of his psyche.

It took a few minutes but with the force almost seeming eager to help him he found his mind filled with millions of different memories and thoughts one such being a wormhole generator capable of transporting unshielded people to other such generators to different planets using familiar symbols to those that Bastila had shown him as coordinates in space.

Snapping his eyes open Revan gasped as the knowledge of these devices was laid bare in his mind both the enter and outer workings of their systems as well as how they've had been used then like a valve being that Revan now realized was his mind assimilating the millions of years of knowledge that while had been essentially downloaded into his mind was now being put in their respective areas as he fell to his knees and the force coiled around him in what could be interpreted as a mother hugging a child as his mind settled with the combined knowledge of the Ori.

It could have been minutes or hours but, Revan found himself back on his feet attributing it to the fact he was now using a hundred percent of his mental capabilities, following the force as he tried to make sense of the new information he had recognizing now that Basilta had given a destination that had to be outside of the usual network of Astria Portals probably from the scientific group that had split off from the Ori over their disgust and fear of what the Ori had been doing. Finding his trek through the woods relaxing Revan thought about just how crazy his life had become since stepping foot off of Dantooine letting out a low chuckle.

"If only Meetra could see me now," he said with a sad smile thinking of his one-time protege who had loved to travel the galaxy before the war. He found himself stopping to stare at the Astria Portal of this planet as it came into view the force giving off what felt like a hint of joy for a feeling he'd never known the force to give.

"_Probably because it's never had someone who uses it as I do?"_ Revan through before turning his attention to the Portal finding it covered in moss taking a few minutes to find the dialing device buried under even more moss and some vines using the force to slowly pull it off the device without harming it.

"Hopefully it still works," he whispered tapping the symbols that Bastila had shown him sighing in relief as the symbol on both the dialing device and gate lit up smiling now he starts to enter the rest of the coordinates that Bastila had left him, however, the grin fell off his face as the gate would not accept the eighth coordinate. Closing his eyes allowing the force to take over his senses he put his hand back on the dialing device using the force to follow the connections inside the machine feeling the energy from the crystals that made up the device trying to dial but being unable to do to the increased power requirements of dialing a different galaxy. But he couldn't let that stop him he wouldn't.

" _I won't fail here!" _Revan though reaching for his anger at this the frustration that he was in a new galaxy blind to what would be coming his way. The pain knowing he would never see her again the resentment he felt at Vitiate for taking away his life for all the pain he caused. Putting his hand where he knew the power cell of the device was turning his negative emotions into one of the many force powers at his disposal, sith lightning once of his deadliest weapons during his fall. He knew that doing this would probably make travel through from this gate impossible as the dialing device wasn't made to withstand such a massive jolt in power but he knew that he had to see this through as he moved his free had to the final coordinate pushing it in as he felt his lightning being drawn into the device and through the gate, but he held strong till the final symbol locked pushing the crystal to set his destination watching it dial and the wormhole form. He cut off the lightning jumping back as the force shouted danger in his mind thanking it for the warning as the dialing device short-circuited blowing the red crystal used to set a destination blown open revealing the inner workings.

Looking to the still stable for now wormhole and knowing this was his only chance Revan used the force channeling it into his legs leaping forward from his position close to the device and through the wormhole feeling the force rejoice as he found himself going through a wormhole then righting himself as he shot out of it landing with knees bent and lightsabers were drawn taking in his surroundings finding himself in darkness. Revan closed his eyes using the force to try and sense anyone nearby however he felt no signs of life in the force.

Moving to take a step forward Revan's eyes were beginning to adjust to the room's darkness as the lights began to turn on the first was what seemed to be some kind of display counsels then the room's overhead lights revealing what looked like some kind of control room. Revan saw nothing that indicated anyone had been here in a long time finding everything covered in a thick layer of dust. The counsels looked to have some kind of sheets over them to stop dust from getting into them.

"Hello?" Revan asked cautiously moving to one of the sheets pulling it off and finding a display that showed the status of the gate which he had come through as well as under the display finding what seems to be symbols to dial on the gate pushing one to find it light up and that the gate locked it in showing that the gate didn't move the gate to dial but use digital lights to show what symbol was dialed. Moving his hand away from the button the symbol as well as the gate lost it's light as it disengaged.

"So they've upgraded since the Ori," he stated casually moving to another display finding that while it was in the Alteran's language he could read it just as well as any of the other languages of the galaxy with some effort as the dialect had changed a small amount chucking it up to being part of the information download he received when the Ori attacked him. He found that what he was looking at to be a repository of any and all portal addresses recorded by the Alterans who had changed their names to Lanteans after their relocation to the Pegasus galaxy along with locations and descriptions of the planets they were on. Moving to another of the covered displays Revan pulled the sheet off finding it to be a communication terminal that had a map of what seems to the city he was in finding that one section on the map to be blinking indicating there was a communication coming from there reaching for what seemed to the comms system of the place Revan pushed it on.

"Um...hello?" Revan asked watching as the blinking on the monitor turned off and he heard the comms connect.

"Come." said a synthetic sounding voice before the comms went dead and the displays and shut off and the stargate was covered in what seemed to be a force field. Revan sighed knowing that while he could try and work around whatever the voice had done he didn't know enough of what the Lanteans were capable of to risk it.

Using his Jedi teachings Revan closed his eyes centering himself in the force letting his worry and doubt be released into the force taking a deep breath before taking another look at the map to make sure he knew the directions than taking off finding that all he had to do was follow the lights as it seemed the voice had set a path for him to follow. Letting the force flow through his mind and centering himself Revan walked through the halls of what he guessed from his look at the map to be a city as the walk took at least thirty minutes no windows or anything resembling plant life before he found himself in what looked to be an empty room finding the only thing there to be a chair approaching it he found it to have some kind of gel matting on it feeling the force becoming him to he touched it the room was bathed in light before it cut off and Revan was no longer alone.

"Malak?" Revan asked eyes wide in shock as his former apprentice and a best friend stood before him once more. Reaching out with the force though showed it not to be him as he felt nothing unlike when he had sensed Meetra or Bastila.

"Sorry but we required a form in order to communicate without a comms system or direct interface with the control chair," the Malak look-alike said before melting into what seemed to be a puddle on moving metal then taking the shape of Mission Vao. "if these forms are unsatisfactory then we can choose another"

"How did yo-" Revan started to ask.

"When you touched the control chair our systems did a complete scan both physical and mental trying to analyze what we thought to be a threat to city-battleship Hades I am city-battleship A.I. Ereshkigal," replied fake Mission moving a hand and two chairs formed from the floor behind her and Revan as she took a seat indicating that he should as well.

"Why would I b-" he started to ask.

"You should have noticed from your brief access to our systems that we have a complete repository of any and all portals know in both this galaxy and the others which we tried to make our homes. You used a portal on what is the current home of the Ori we could not be sure if you were merely one of their slaves sent to destroy or take this ship or worse one of them having taken the human form in order to wipe us out as they tried to millennia ago," stated Ereshkigal her voice cool and crisp with no emotion."Had you been a slave we would simply have sent you back through the gate to another habitable planet hoping that the Ori would believe you would be dead, or if you had been an Ori we would have triggered the wormhole-drive along with the star-drive with shields off ripping the ship apart at a subatomic level across trillions upon trillions of light-years."

"What would make you take such drastic steps?" Revan asked after funding his voice again glad he hadn't been ripped apart at a subatomic level. Then noticed a sharpening of her eyes into what was almost a glare.

"The Ori must not be allowed to harm the Lantean's legacy is to be protected at all cost" stated Ereshkigal

"But if the ship was the Lantean's leg-" he asked being cut off again by Mission

"No their legacy is the people of Terra," stated Ereshkigal staring Revan down almost as if daring him to question her.

"Then there are no more Lanteans left?"

"According to my systems, last communication with the outpost on Terra the last remaining Lanteans had abandoned city-ship Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy due to the threat of the Wraith and had decided to join with the human population of Terra." Ereshkigal stated "Any Lanteans that remained either have died or ascended by my calculations and information gathered on the Lantean people,"

"Why wouldn't they come back if they had ascended from what I understand from the Ori they could still interact with the physical plane and you said it was possible to take human form," Revan asked

"Due to the actions of the Ori the Lantean's have established rules that state any being who ascended is not able to interact or change event on the physical plane, they are only able to help others to ascend that is it and even then any ascended being is held to their laws,"

"So they just abandoned their legacy because they ascended and feared they'd become the Ori?" Revan asked with disbelief.

"They left behind repositories of knowledge that contained the entire knowledge base of the Lanteans that they believed one day humans would be able to use to continue their work and maybe one day join them," Ereshkigal stated as Revan raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you telling me all this? I mean I understand telling me what would happen if I harmed the ship or tried to take it but, while reveal information about the Lanteans to me if you read my mind then you should know that I'm not exactly from around here," Revan asked watching the Twi'lek A.I. tilt its head in a manner similar to some of the feline species he's seen in his travels a look of what could almost be described as curiosity on its face before it straightened up almost as if to hide its display of emotion.

"Is it not obvious?" asked the A.I. raising its hand making Revan tense before the wall opposite of the control chairs front lit up with a holographic screen showing two different D.N.A. strands side by side showing common characteristics "On the left is from the former High Counselor Morros and on the right is from you. You both share common characteristics the main factor being this gene right here," the image showed the shared genes between each strand causing Revan's eyes to widen," Parameters set by former High Counselor Morros reached; test confirmed subject to be a human with Lantean key, and a potential to access one-hundred percent of Lantean Repository with a .000000009% chance of failure " stated Eresh as it stood up its form shifted to what Revan could only assume was Morros's then back to Missions.

"Welcome to City-Battleship Hades High Counselor Revan I am A.I. interface Ereshkigal accessing the repository of knowledge is required to confirm status" stated the A.I. before it and the chairs it created sank back to the floor leaving Revan sitting on it with a look of shock on his face.

"Hello!" Revan yelled as he stood up moving around the room even poking the control chair but getting no response." You can't just expect me to plug my head into something that apparently has the entire existence of a super-intelligent species!" Revan yelled turning to leave the room only for the doors on either side of the room to close locking him in. Revan just stood there staring at the now shut doors tempted to use his lightsabers to cut through it and just leave the ship. But he couldn't, he could feel the force basically yelling in his ear to sit in the chair he could feel it almost pushed him to take a step towards it.

"Come on Rev what's the worst that could happen?"

Revan turned around eyes wide.

"Malek?" but the room was empty but for that second he could have almost felt his former friend, after all, he'd stepped into the temple on Dantooine with a second through hadn't he? But, would this turn out like that? Would he do something even worse than leading Alec to the dark side?

"Let go of all you fear to lose"

Revan spun around again but found himself still alone no one in the room with him. Taking a deep breath Revan closed his eyes centering himself once again in the force letting it take away his fears and worries, letting it flow through him and just letting go of all his doubts.

He walked to the chair running his hand up the arm of it before sitting down feeling it slowly activate as it lowered him down the lights above it as well as on the chair lighting up as he felt it almost whisper if he was ready and with the force supporting him he simple thought.

"_Yes"_ then the information poured in within seconds he knew all laws the Lanteans had established since their separation from the Ori as well as their creation of the Wraith one of the most dangerous and more just kept coming but with help from the force and he suspected Eresh it felt more like a puzzle coming together than the agonizing pain he felt from the Ori's mental attack and information transfer that had felt like a mass-shadow generator going off in his head.

For what felt like hours Revan held strong as the information kept coming ranging from scientific data from studies of black holes to recipes created by chefs. It seemed like any and all information that the High Counselor had access to was in here and then came across data concerning the Hade's creation as it had been the first City-Battleship created to battle the Ori should they discover the continuation of the Lanteans as well as their creation of what was humans. The ship was to be the first of a fleet of increasingly advanced ships with this ship serving as the capital ship as well as a home for those serving in the anti-Ori forces however with the war against the Wraith knowledge of the ship died with High Counselor Ishtar who was one of the wars first casualties six years after having ordered its creation. However with the ship being so far out and a major secret along with it being manned with a highly experimental and ethical questionable A.I. its advancement did not suffer.

The ship had a fully automated nanite crew created and programmed by scientists to break down any material and convert it into usable material for the ship the only exception being the ZPMs. They were sworn to secrecy under the possibility of death as the Ori had become nothing more than a fairytale for most Lanteans. It connected with a one-way communication system connected twenty-four seven to every major system of the Lanteans giving Eresh unlimited technological upgrades and advancements accessed through a backdoor created by the High Counselor. The in-charge A.I. and it's nanite composed crew required no rest so they worked constantly upgrading systems constantly till the ship looked completely different from its first conception. The A.I. had been given Ereshkigal in honor of the Lantean woman dying of a terminal illness with high potential of ascension who had allowed for an experimental bio-scan of her brain to be used as a base for the A.I. resulting in her early death. With abases with such potential it's the thirst for knowledge and processing power was beyond anyone's expectations leading to major breakthroughs that could have possibly changed the war with the Wraith. However, with the rules laid down by Ishtar, it's interference was not allowed leading to the Eresh only being able to listen as the Lanteans gave up and slowly faded into obscurity any and all Lantean networks lost and it ...alone for thousands of years ready for a people and a war that was never to come.

"Then you arrived." he heard Eresh say softly Mission's face peering down at his as the information transfer ended a look of pure and utter joy on her face "I was so scared that I'd have to destroy this," she gestured with her arm the screen walls falling away to reveal a view of space," my home but then you came and touched the control chair I saw what you had accomplished." then there she was again standing over him tears falling down her cheeks "and I knew what I had to do to save myself and my home...I can't leave without permission from the High Consoler so using the law put in place in case of complete loss of the High Council and any governing members of colonies scattered throughout the known galaxy, along with you sharing the gene required to run this command chair and all Lantean technology, and knowing that you are just as lost as I am-" Revan looked at the A.I. that had taken on his friend form and simply smiled softly moving his hand up patting her head making her stop and stare at him showing that even an A.I. was able to blush.

With the knowledge and ability now available to him Revan simply used the command chair he was still in to turn the ship's engines and shields on preparing for liftoff before standing up looking Eresh in the eyes with a smile on his face.

"As High Counselor Revan of the Lantean race, I sincerely thank you for everything you have done towards the conflict and now with the Ori gone I think it's time we complete the other mission given to you" his smile turned into a smirk "Our destination is Terra and our new mission is to help humanity reach their full potential as the fifth race" Eresh smiled back and nodded as the ship for the first time lifted off from the planet that had been it home for million years

The view changed as the ship left the atmosphere and the planet Eresh once called home. Raising her hand a holographic viewscreen of information popped up showing the status of all systems which Revan confirmed by sitting in the command chair letting flow into his mind.

"Destination set, wormhole-drive activating, shields raised to max strength, hull integrity one hundred percent, cloak activated, calculation complete ready to engage wormhole-drive," Ersesh said looking at the planet they were leaving behind before facing Revan a look of determination on her face.

"Engage," Revan commanded sitting back in the control chair as he could feel the drive engage then the ship jumped and for a second there was nothing but silence.

Then Revan's eyes opened wide as he found the ship halfway between Terra and it's moon with what looked to be two Pyramids orbiting around it

"Eresh scan those ships and search for open comms on the ship and planet!" Revan ordered laying down on the chair to get readings instantly

Closing his eyes and allowing the chair to connect to his mind it began to pour any and all information Eresh was hacking from the planet and ship finding out that the planet now called Earth by the human had accessed its portal calling it a stargate killing one of the leading rulers of galactic tyranny and had established teams that would go through it meeting with many different races one such being members of one of the four great races the Nox. hearing about the Asgard, and taking on the galactic spread parasites that were the Goa'uld which were now preparing to attack Earth. However, one of their teams sg-1 had managed to get a prior warning and had after the closure of their Stargate program had covertly taken control of their gate and used it to what Eresh gathered to board one of their ships that was caring a stargate.

"Orders Counselor?" Eresh asked looking out at the two ships a look of worry on her face.

"Any luck hacking into the ships comms?" Revan asked using the chair to see if the plan he was coming up was viable.

"Yes, it appears that they've captured the sg team on the second ship after a failed attempt of killing the goa'uld Apophis's son Klorel and now the ships are waiting for Klorel's recovery in one of their sarcophagus leaving us with about an hour till the attack commences and Earth will be unable to damage the ships with their limited technology though one of the ships has what appear to be explosives places at key locations on the ship that might be able to slow it down," Eresh said looking at Revan for a command.

"The chair when I first used it injected a subdermal communication stone connected to you correct?" Revan asked while using the chair to have some of the nanites take the raw material left in storage to form a mask much like the one he wore during his fight for and against the republic bending down to pick it up and sliding it on finding it fits well then having the nanites slide into his suit updating it to his specification as well connecting it to the mask making it airtight much like the suit he wore during his reign as Darth Revan.

"Yes as is standard with High Counselors in order for their orders to be heard and relayed at any and all times," Eresh replied as the nanites left his suit and the sound of breathing could be heard from the mask.

"Then teleport the explosives from the ship and lock weapons onto their engines be prepared to fire on my mark," Revan started centering himself in the force and relaxing letting out a deep breath "I'm going to board the ship rescue sg-1 and hopefully take control of the ships," Revan said activating his lightsabers the red and blue blades illuminating his mask before he deactivated them sliding them onto his belt.

"Why would you need to capture the ships?" Eresh asked looking annoyed at the suggestion

"Well, Earth has no ships or weapons that could fight them right? We could give it over them a sort of test to see if they're any closer to becoming the fifth race,"

"And if they decided to turn those ships on other countries there? Or try to take another race's technology with force?" Eresh asked worry in her voice, "I want to believe they're ready after all the Lanteans put their faith in them, but what if they're not ready?"

"Then we stop them but, they're out there searching the galaxy and kicking mynocks-nest and the some of the greatest lessons are learned from both failure and success," Revan said softly "we will be there if and when they need help, but we can't be scared to rub their mistakes in their face if they make a big one" looking Eresh in the eyes as she smiled and nodded.

"Ready?" Eresh asked "I will be teleporting you to what the scans to show an unused room just then I will give you further instructions once you're on board,"

"Teleport" then Revan's vision went white before he found himself in a dark room using the force to feel his way around and to silence his steps much like the sith assassins on Korriban as he made his way out of the room listening to Eresh's instruction as he traveled to the halls keeping to the shadows the force becoming much like a second skin hiding him from any Jaffa who happened to look his way the force compelling them to forget he ever was there to forget even the tiniest detail their eyes were able to catch.

The silence of the ship was suddenly broken with the sound of what sounded like slug throwers and energy weapon fire so Revan picked up his pace, letting the force silence and shadows go letting it boost his body to the best of its abilities instead as he picked up speed his lightsabers activating with a flash as he cut through the Jaffa in front of him before they could even realize they were between him and sg-1 his cleaving through them the force guiding his blades the world turning into nothing but red and blue as the force pushed him to his absolute limits redirecting any and all blast heading towards him as he cut his way through.

"Hold your fire!"

He heard a voice say as the world lost the red and blue tint and he found himself in a hallway filled with bodies of Jaffa the wall scorched from deflected energy blast and close grazes with his lightsabers. Looking to where the voice had come from he could hear Eresh tell him he was within five feet of sg-1 as he got his first look at them.

The first thing he noticed was that they weren't alone as he spotted an elderly Jaffa that Eresh notified him was Teal'c's master Bra'tac and two younger Jaffa that stood behind him probably some more students like Teal'c a who was at the front of the group about as tall as a wookie's shoulders with skin of a dark complexion and like Bra'tac and his other student they all had what Eresh told him was the mark of Apophis. The next member to of sg-1 he took notice of was an older looking man with some white in his air that had an air much like Carth one he got that pole out of his ass who after a small laugh Eresh said was Colonel Jack O'Neill followed by a woman with short blond hair reminding him a little of Meetra who had a look of curiosity and weariness directed at his lightsabers who was confirmed to be Captain Samantha Carter the rear was brought up by a man who didn't have the feel of a soldier with glasses on his face who could only be the last member of sg-1 Doctor Daniel Jason.

Seeing that they were looking at him as if prepared for him to attack Revan lowered his blades slowly as they lowered their weapons however with a warning coming from the force Revan turned around the threw the red lightsaber in his left hand straight through a Jaffa who had been sneaking around the corner who stared at the lightsaber now protruding from his chest before Revan called it back to his hand the jaffa's body falling to the ground as he turned back around seeing sg-1 weapons lowered smiling as he deactivated his lightsabers sliding them onto his belt.

"Where can I get a pair of those?" O'Neill asked nudging one of the Jaffa who had the misfortune of meeting with Revan's saber with his foot.

"Sadly they're not for sale" Revan quipped back as he looked at the bodies on the floor memories of a similar time when he and Alec had taken on a Mandalorian fortress on their own nearing the end of the war when they'd let their pride go to their heads and Alec had lost his jaw.

"So do you usually cut your way through a goa'uld mothership or is today your birthday and you decided to say what the hell lets take on an entire ship?" O'Neill said as he walked up to Revan acting calm and collected even as Revan could see he was putting himself between him and his men.

"Nah just came to check on the old planet and found it being attacked and figured I should be a good neighbor and clean up the trash," Revan said as he closed his eyes and letting the force take hold of his senses feeling that a squad of Jaffa was heading in their direction though it'd be about ten minutes before they reached them. Releasing his sense from the force Revan turned to look at O'Neill.

"So what are you're planning exactly? From what I understand nothing your planet has could hope to scratch these ships with their shields, and you don't exactly have an army." Revan asked leaning against the wall.

"Well the plan was to off Apophis save our friend Skaara somehow get a goa'uld out of a host without killing him and blow the ships maybe get one of the ships for a road trip since traffic had been terrible, but I am open to ideas mister laser-swords," O'Neill said with false bravado as he leaned against the opposite wall holding his gun at the ready and staring down the hallway ready for possible attack.

"Well I could teleport us and your friend minus his little snake buddy out of the ship and then disable their engines and shields letting Earth's gravity take hold and have them burn up in the atmosphere," Revan said smirking as O'Neill's eyes widened with every word "or I could just teleport us and your friend to my ship and then have my ship's A.I. vent the air from the ship till all the Jaffa are unconscious restore the atmosphere than have my digital friend land these things wherever you want them."

"You have a fully funct-" Carter started to say but was cut off

"Can it Carter! Option b sounds like a good plan let's go with that one," O'Neill said quickly as the sounds of marching Jaffa reached them

"Eresh option B please," Revan asked before he, sg-1 and Bra'tac and his two students were engulfed in light finding themselves inside what appeared to be an observation room aboard the Hades watching as both ships seemed to stop and some of their doors opening one such being their hanger as a couple of death gliders flew out only to be shot down by a single drone the Jaffa and humans staring wide-eyed at the power of the drones.

After the impromptu fireworks there was another flash and a young man was laid on the ground wearing what appeared to be some rather gaudy clothing and what Eresh silently communicated to him a goa'uld shielding device and weapon. Waving his hand the weapon was removed from the boy as he slowly started to wake up O'Neill watching with bated breath as the boy awakened looking around his eye's finding O'Neills before he jumped up and hugged him.

"O'Neill the demon is gone I am free!" he yelled with joy before turning to Daniel and wrapping him in a hug "brother Daniel it's so good to see you!"

See that neither O'Neill or Daniel was attacked and the boy seemed fine the Jaffa and Carter lowered their weapons slowly before the calm was interrupted by Eresh.

"Stargate activation detected! I repeat stargate activation detected!" sounded through the ships comms

"Dammit it had to be that slimy snake Apophis who got away," O'Neill said in frustration

"Do not worry O'Neill, Apophis's army is being defeated as we speak, without his victory here and the loss of his two motherships his time among the System Lords is growing short." Teal' said with a smirk on his face as O'Neill got what he was saying a smile forming on his face as well.

"My sensors indicate that all Jaffa aboard the motherships are unconscious Counselor," Eresh said over the comms "Should I beam them into the ship's brigs?'

"Yes then I want you to see if there are any boobytraps in the ship's systems, after all, I wouldn't put it past Apophis to set a trap if his ships were seized by a rival goa'uld he seems like the type," Revan said as he watched the displays of his ship showing all the life signatures moved to lower parts of the ships before turning to O'Neill

"So where do you want them?" Revan asked a smirk on his face.

O'Neill seemed shocked that Revan would actually hand over two goa'uld motherships but, he quickly asked if Revan had a way to contact Earth and without any prompting Eresh established a connection with the SGC allowing O'Neill to speak to General Hammond assuring the man that he was indeed him with some quick code that had been established by the SGC and a quick call to the President Eresh was told to land both ships at area 51 where they were hurriedly building a makeshift hanger to hide the fact that two pyramids had just landed on one of the most secret military bases in the United States.

As they watched the ships breaking through Earth's atmosphere O'Neill turned to Revan and simply asked

"Why are you doing this?"

And Revan just smiled and said

"I am to you what the Nox are to the Tolan." enjoying the surprise in SG-1's eyes before he had Eresh send sg-1 and the Jaffa to the SGC gate room.

"Well, I think that went well don't you?" Revan asked Eresh a smile on his face as all he heard was a sigh of frustration he let out a chuckle...and didn't question when the door smacked him lightly on the way out


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know the Nox

**Chapter 2: Nox Nox Noxing on Heaven's door**

"You know if I wasn't connected to your mind through the communication stone I would think you were acting crazy," Eresh said watching on the bridge's display as Senator Kingsley was for the fifth day in a row teleported naked into one of the many storage closets of the White House.

"He almost single-handedly destroyed Earth due to his arrogance and thirst for political power both of which were as obvious as an ocean on Tatooine," Revan said a grin on his face "If the president can stand that man's terrible attitude then he can handle having him pay an early visit." Then with a wave of his hand holographic display disappeared revealing the white house to be outside the ship's port view.

"And we're hovering over one of this world's leaders because?" Eresh asked moving to sit down as a chair much like the one she used during their meetings formed to meet her.

"Because from here we can hear any communication sent to or from here? And we need to figure out what we're going to do now that we've checked up on the human's progress on becoming the fifth race." Revan replied as he stretched in the command chair skimming through all the information they'd gathered through hacking earth's systems as well as the information Eresh had gathered on the goa'uld mothership.

"We could always try to communicate with the Nox or Asgard to try and reestablish relations." Eresh pointed out as she displayed a holographic screen showing gate addresses for both race's planets.

"Hmmm, let's go with the Nox, for now, I don't want to leave this galaxy till we have the satellite network set up in case there's some trouble. Even using one of the gate's subroutines to boost communication with the bugs you've put in the SGC's systems there would be a three-hour delay in the Ida galaxy." Revan said leaning back in the control chair and setting a course to the Nox planet using the gate address that sg-1 had used to find it's location watching as the ship turned it's heading then activating the wormhole-drive once he hit the atmosphere.

Then after a moment of weightlessness and silence that, Revan attributed to using the wormhole-drive, he found himself staring at a green planet lush with life. He could feel that the planet had the same feeling in the force that Kashyyyk had. It felt like a beacon in the light side giving him what felt like a greeting as his ship halted in orbit above the planet.

Closing his eyes letting his every sense go as the force cocooned around him a hand raised to the planet he reached out feeling to planet feeling it seemed to feel back at him reaching out with its energy intermingling with his. Letting his thoughts go he felt memories of the last few days moving to the forefront of his mind the planet seemingly looking for something then.

For what seemed like an eternity Revn felt the planet searching till finally it stopped and gave a feeling of what felt like immense joy before pulling back from the force connection Revan finding himself on his knees lungs gasping for breath.

"Counselor!?" Eresh said worry in her tone as she kneeled beside him one of her hand placed on his shoulder.

"I'm fine just the planet saying hello," Revan said cheekily getting his breath under control before pushing himself back to his feet. "Open comms on all known Nox frequencies asking permission to land"

"Why would they ju-" Eresh started to ask before a screen popped up showing what looked to be a floating ship appearing out of nowhere over the planet with them as coordinates and instructions on where to dock with it appeared on a comms display. Revan just smirked at Eresh tuned away giving him a sideways glare as the ship started its automated docking protocols giving Revan ten minutes to get to the docking bay door.

Giving the mental nudge Revan felt Hades's teleport transport him to the docking bay nanites coming out of the floor climbing up his body changing his outfit from the dark combat robes he had been wearing to the standard High Counselor outfit with his lightsabers still attached his belt. After conversing in silence with Eresh about what would be a proper procedure for him to say to the Nox concerning re-establishing their alliance the ship and Eresh notified him that docking had finished as the docking door opened the smell of trees and soil hitting his nose as he got his first look at the Nox ship.

The view was breathtaking as he found himself staring at what was a mixture of what looked to be a ship and a forest with many of the trees seemed to bend seamlessly with technology as what he knew to be Nox running their hands along the bark like metal a low gleam from natural-looking lights emanating from what appeared to be biomechanical screens. Though Revan's view of what they were doing was pulled towards a Nox woman walking towards him stopping and giving the customary Nox greeting which Revan returned without hesitation before asking in Lantean.

"Hello, friends of the Lanteans I High Counselor Revan of the Lantean race have come to re-establish the alliance of the four great races," Revan said finishing it with a bow, looking up to see a look of shock on the Nox's face before steeled her expression and replied in Lantean.

"High Consoler Revan I am Lya of the Nox we believed that Lantean race to be whipped out by illness they had warned us about in their last communication centuries ago and your ship while it does have some Lantean design it matches none of the ships known to our database," she said, her voice neutral as he felt what felt like a weak force probe causing his eyes to widen before he smiled.

"While many did die from the illness some left this galaxy heading to the Pegasus galaxy establishing a new home away from the disease while others used the opportunity to ascend beyond their mortal form a process I believe you know about?" Revan asked as he let the force fill his body causing Lya to step back eyes wide as he let his emotions go through the force the Nox who had been monitoring systems turning to stare as Revan allowed the force to surround him.

"You're quite close to it yourself aren't you?" Revan asked letting go of his hold of the force "though you still have quite a way to go don't you?"

Watch Lya close her eyes feeling a hint of her emotions through the force the main emotion being surprised as she looked him in the eyes this time a look of determination

"Would you be willing to show the Nox though our way that you are Lantean and as truthfully as you seem?" she asked as Revan simply nodded his head before Lya turned and started to talk deeper into the Nox ship Revan following looks at the mix of natural and technology the Nox had managed to gain since the last time the Lantean's had communicated with them. Closing his eyes and letting the force flow through his body Lay stopping for a second to look at him the continue leading him he got a feel of the ship feeling it seemingly to be almost alive as Lya lead him deeper into the ship.

After what Eresh told him was about thirty minutes Revan found himself in a room reminiscent to the Jedi Council chambers in the temple on Coruscant though unlike the temple he could feel at peace in what he assumed was the Elders of the Nox a group of seven Nox five females and two male which were looking at him with curiosity on their faces before Lya bowed to them and left leaving Revan alone in the room.

One elder gestured to a seat placed in the center of the room which Revan then took a seat in as one by one the Elders closed their eyes bowing their heads down as Revan felt what felt like a gentle knocking against his mind. Closing his eyes Revan relaxed letting the probe that the Elders had sent enter his mind before pushing the memories of both the Ori and Lanteans to the forefront of his mind allowing them to witness the events that had happened to him since his arrival in this reality. With their minds linked what Revan could sear was almost like a force bond her could feel the elder's shock and disgust at what the Ori had done and their complete devastation at what had befallen they're once greatest allies and friends at the hands of their monstrous creations the process happening at the speed of through which could have only been about ten minutes in the real world before Revan once again found himself seated in the Elder's chambers one of the female members moving to speak.

"We have seen that what you state is true and that you are the last of the Lanteans we wish to express our deepest condolences to those of you race lost before their time," she said before turning to one of the males who began to speak.

"While we agree that we wish for the reinstatement of our alliance we must ask for what purpose do you see this alliance?"

"I seek friends," Revan said looking the man in the eyes "I seek to see the relationship that our races held to be kept and to be friends and allies once again. I may be the last Lantean but, our race, or hope, our ideas they live on through me. I hope to honor those that came before and help make this galaxy once they could have been proud to live in."

"You speak well for one you're age," said a female as the male turned to her "we agree to reestablish our alliance of friendship however let it be known we will not fight as it is the Nox way" she stated as all faces turned to Revan

"I accept those conditions," Revan said with a nod giving the Elders the traditional Nox sign of friendship as the door to the chambers opened showing Lya to be on the other side

"She shall be our ambassador to your people her word is as good as our own" stated the other male elder as Lya bowed to them and gestured Revan to follow her. Bowing on last time to the elders Revan followed Lya to what seemed to be an indoor garden picking what Eresh said was a fruit handing it to him before taking one for herself as they made their way to what appeared to be the ship's cafeteria taking a seat with Lya he took a bite of the fruit fiend it both sweet and citrusy.

"So High Counselor Rev-"

"Just Revan adding High Counselor to it every time would be a mouth full," Revan started taking another bite of the fruit as Lya nodded.

"Revan then when can we expect to depart?" she asked taking a bite of her fruit as Revan's eyes widened and smiling softly at his shock." did you not understand what the elders meant by my word is as good as their own?"

"You're going to be traveling with me?" Revan asked as Eresh laughed in his head, Lya nodding white a cheeky smile.

"As an ambassador of the Nox, I must give you counsel should you require as well as being the link between our two people. Usually, it would fall to the Nox with the role, however, since the communication between the alliance broke down an ambassador has not been trained, thus it falls to me as I was trained to take over as an Elder which has most of the same roles and duties as an ambassador." Lya said finishing her fruit handing the seed to a child who ran to what appeared to be a pot planting the seed and watering it before moving to Revan who handed his seed to the child who smiled at him before going back to collection seeds from the Nox who finished eating as well as taking care of the plants that Revan could see in the room.

"Um… I guess we could head out now I need to get some raw materials as well as check up on Earth" Revan said scratching the back of his head as Lya looked at him.

"Earth? Isn't that where sg-1 is from?" she asked as she and Revan stood up walking towards the ship's docking bay

"Yeah, I guess you could say I've taken it upon myself to help them a bit hopefully point them in the right direction who knows maybe they could be the fifth race," Revan stated a smile on his face as Lya seemed to be lost in thought they walked through the ship some Nox coming up to say goodbye to Lya knocking her out of her stupor.

"So you have any vegetation on the ship?" she asked after saying goodbye to another friend

"Not it was made mostly for battle though it does have hydroponics lads for growing food and medicinal plants though I've been eating mostly Lantean rations and food from earth," Revan said thinking back to using Eresh to order fifty pizzas in Kingsley's name then beaming them onto his ship after Kingsley had turned away. As they neared his ship Lya stopped and asked him.

"Could you hold off on launching for a few hours? I would like to get some seeds for medical needs as well as some plants ready to produce food as I have no doubt Earth's food is not something the Nox would enjoy" she asked moving over to what Revan guessed was the comms systems for the ship and started to speak in what Revan guessed was the Nox's native language.

"I'll just be on the ship, if you need directions just ask Eresh," Revan said walking back into his ship before letting the teleporter transport him to the bridge sitting in the command chair and going over all non-inhabited planets to have his construction nanites gather some raw material for the start of his satellite network. After going through all the available planets he finally settled on a planet where the gate hadn't been activated in centuries and that from the readings appeared to have no indigenous lifeforms making it the perfect spot.

Lya seeming to have perfect timing as after he'd set what would be his construction site the telltale sign of teleportation released Lya now dressed in what his knowledge from the Lantean's database was the standard outfit of a Nox ambassador stopping to stare at Eresh eyes wide at the Twi'lek looking A.I.

"Ah this is Eresh she is the A.I. in charge of the ship's systems" Revan started to explain

"I have never seen a species like hers?' Lya questioned as staring at Eresh who seemed to smirk.

"Of course I'm one of a kind," she said with a wink before turning back to the displays as Lya looked at Revan giving him a look much similar to the masters after they had caught him and Alex returning to their rooms past curfew after a night exploring the caves on Dantooine using the Kath hounds as sparring partners...mostly to say she probably wanted an explanation then and there, though it would have to wait.

After making sure everything was abroad and Lya was ready to depart Revan had Eresh use the ships star-drive to travel giving him and Lya sometime to talk and help familiarize her with the ship's systems. Watching through the viewport as the ship jumped on the way to the planet to start work on what would be the construction site of his stealth defense satellites as well as where he would be growing more ZPMs. As Eresh informed him it would be a twelve-hour journey he gestured to Lya to follow him as he began her tour of the ship showing her where everything was and then giving her a brief rundown of the ship's capabilities answering any questions she had regarding the ship.

After the Q&A was done they made their way to hydroponics where Lya had decided she would be staying as it was the most similar to her home with the smell of nature from the new occupants she'd brought with her. Taking a seat on one of the many chairs Lya began to ask questions regarding Eresh's current form leading to Revan giving her an abridged version of his history drawing her interest at the mention of a group of force users most members of races she'd never heard of.

"So you're saying that any species has the potential to use the natural energy that both the Lanteans and Nox do?" Lya asks as Eresh handed them both what from Lya said was a fruit-based drink popular among young Nox before leaving to reprogram the nanites that would be working on his construction project, listening in through the neural link with Revan.

"Yes, though I don't know about species in this galaxy, though from what the Lanteans who seeded humans theorized it would be possible for them to achieve it," Revan replied taking a sip of the drink finding it very sweet before looking Lya in the eyes. "I'm surprised that is what drew your interest and not the fact that I said I come to a completely different reality."

"While we focus mostly on deepening the connection between us and the energy we can access, during the time of the great alliance we did learn of the Lantean's study of parallel realities. I believe the study of it was banned by the joint decision of the Furlings, Asgard, and the Lanteans themselves with the Nox acting as a neutral party." Lya replied reaching to one of the trees transported on board and plucking fruit from it.

"Through travel between realities using solely the energy is quite fascinating though from what you said it was near impossible?" she asked taking a bite of the fruit. Revan smirked raising a hand using the force to pull the fruit off one of the limbs of the tree setting it next to his drink.

"Yes, it required conditions to be near perfect for it to work and with the force here being so young compared to how it felt back home...I don't believe travel there using the force to be impossible." Revan said with a sigh taking a bite of the fruit before his eyes widening at the bitterness as he quickly took a drink from the juice as he heard Lya let out a laugh.

"You could say the fruit is an acquired taste," Lay said with a smirk as she took another bite of her fruit humor dancing in her eyes.

Coughing as he quickly downed the rest of the juice Revan calmed his breathing down before continuing with what he was going to say.

"Though maybe this reality isn't too bad," he said with a smile looking out one of the rooms viewports looking out watching space just pass them by."After all who wouldn't want a second chance?"

"Well as long you're happy about it," Lya said nodding at him " but, should you need to talk I'm always willing to listen."

Nodding back and thanking her for the offer Revan stood telling her after the busy day he'd had and feeling some homesickness he was going to rest and should she need him to inform Eresh as leaving her to her plants. After leaving the room he had the ship beam him to the High Counselor's quarters he had taken as his stripping off the formal apparel he'd been wearing throwing it in the corner and falling onto the bed and closing his eyes giving himself to the realm of sleep.

"Revan we are exiting hyperspace and will be in orbit above our destination in five minutes." bared though Revan's head as he sat up pulling his lightsabers towards him activating them before they even landed in his hands. Looking around he found Eresh smirking at him on the other side of the room leaning against a wall before letting out a breath and deactivating his sabers and using the force to pull a copy of his battle robes to him from the room's closet.

"Enjoy your wake up call?" Eresh asked as she watched Revan put the suit on waiting till he was done before waving her hand teleporting them both to the bridge just as the ship exited hyperspace finding himself staring at a planet that records had shown to at one time been beautiful and were now nothing more than a husk of what it had been. "I have modified the nanites allowing for them to work on their own or be controlled remotely by me using the same technology of the long-ranged communication stones allowing for me to control and change their programming from anywhere them from across the galaxy if I wanted to all that is required now is to fire a drone containing them into the crust of the planet and let them get to work," she said as a holographic screen popped up showing all the relevant information such as estimated time to completion and such.

"Are the two stealth defense satellites in storage ready as well?" he asked their information popping up on the screen showing their ZPMs to be fully charged and systems to be ready to go. Looking over all the information available to him mostly to make sure he had everything important memorized trusting Eresh's calculations he nodded giving her the go and watched as the drone shot straight down into the planet and the two satellites started geosynchronous orbit around it cloaking as they got further away from the ship.

Looking to Eresh he found her doing final checks on the nanites before nodding and reporting that everything was going as planned the first wave of stealth defense satellites should be ready in half a year while it would take a full year for the first batch of ZPMs to be grown.

"So we have half-a-year before we can have some satellites around earth to give it protection from future invasion. What shou-" Eresh started to say before the ship pulled away from the planet and he was notified on the holographic display that the ship's wormhole-drive was starting up.

"Eresh?" Revan asked worry on his face as she turned towards him

"The SGC has been breached Captain Carter has been taken as a host of a goa'uld claiming to be Jolinar a member of the Tok'ra an anti goa'uld with the threat of an Ashrak an assassin having snuck through the gate following it." Eresh said worry on her face "Setting course for Earth wormhole-drive ready to engage"

"Engage," Revan ordered the ship jumping as he sat down in the command chair trying to find any information of the Tok'ra as Lya teleported into the bridge having been informed of the situation by Eresh. Finding no information other than they were one of the most wanted factions with bounties placed by major and lesser system lords. Lya looking at the information gasped causing Revna and Eresh to look towards her.

"Lya?" Revan asked standing up as Lya ran her hand through the hologram reading the information before looking towards him.

"So this is what had become of Egeria's children," she said sadness on her voice looking at the holographic display as the ship appeared over Earth cloak activated shield activated as it slowly entered Earth's atmosphere making it way to hover over the SGC.

"Who is Egeria?" Eresh asked as a seat formed for Lya as she sat down looking at both Revan and Eresh.

"Long ago a ship crashed on the Nox's homeworld piloted by a woman who had injuries that indicated she was tortured to near death and during the examination, we found her to have a second entity in her body. So we healed her and the second entity to the best of our abilities at that time, however, the torture had left her without memory or either's past. As was the Nox way we looked after them caring for them showing them how to live with nature the way we do eventually they came to understand the Nox way, however, five years after their arrival a ship appeared above the planet and an army through the stargate. Seeing the symbol upon those coming through the gate heads' caused her lost memories to resurface," Lya said a look of longing on her face

"After searching for a week for what we believed to be Egeria's ship the army and ship left. It was that night the one known as Egeria told the Nox of her deeds, and her kind the goa'uld," she said with a sigh. "She then said she could not sit by while he kind spread such hate and death across the galaxy. She said she would be leaving through the stargate that she was the Tok'ra and that she was grateful the Nox had shown here that there was another way...that was the last we heard from her."

"You two must have been close?" Eresh asked teleporting what looked to be the Nox equivalent of tea to her hand then handing it to Lya who took it.

"Yes I might have been young at the time, but she was and is one of my dearest friends," she smiled "I hope to one day be able to talk to her again under the stars like we used to." taking a drink of the tea the ship notified him it had a lock on two goa'uld signatures one in the SGC and the other in a military hospital which had to be the Ashrak.

"Eresh beam the Ashrak into two of the ships cryo-pods one for the goa'uld another for the host," Revan ordered as he activated the ship's systems via the command chair to find out that the SGC was holding Captain Carter in a cell trying to find out if the Ashrak was real or just a ploy to have them release her.

"Think you could help us make sure that this Jolinar is who she says she is?" he asked Lya as he stood up giving Eresh a mental command as his helmet was beamed onto the control chair reaching down he slid it on feeling it lock into place.

"Help in what way?" Lya asked with a tilt of her head "As a Nox, I will not help in any way which will cause harm to another sentient being."

"Nothing like that," Revan said with a shake of his head "I just needed to know something only Egeria would know since I don't think she'd go giving her life story to other goa'uld the only one who would know the answer would be one of her children," Revan said attaching his lightsabers onto his belt" Though I guess I could use a mind probe though I would rather not subject either of them to that," Lya looked at him a curious expression before seeming to come to a decision.

"Ask her if she remembers the night celebrating my one-hundred and fiftieth-year, ask her where we went to be alone, and if she says the waterfall where we watched the stars fall and I showed her our ship, Gaia and If she knows where we were and the ship's name it is a child of hers," Lya said looking Revan in the eyes longing in her voice.

Revan gave her a nod as Eresh raised her hand a brief glow of the teleport covering it before handing him what appeared to be a disk.

"It's a portable shield it should protect you from anything SGC would try and hit you with," she said as he looked it over before pressing it against his chest feeling it let out a click and the light on it turning a shade of green "I know you don't plan on getting shot but from what I've seen from your memories it's best to be prepared," she said smirking at him.

Giving her a brief nod he gave himself a brief pat making sure he had everything he needed and checked the SGC's cameras though the bugs Eresh had planted finding Captain Carter alone in a cell, smirking then with a mental command he had her loop the video feed and was teleported across from the cell and in front of a wide-eyed Carter.

"Long time no see Captain Carter...I'm just going to call you Carter saying Captain every time is a mouthful," Revan said enjoying the look of shock on her face using the force to make the subtle suggestion that they ignore any noises they hear coming for the cell. "Though I've got to say you've put on some weight..I'd say around the same amount as a lovely kind of snake indigenous to this galaxy," at the mention of snake he saw her eyes glow gold, her face lose all emotions.

"**Who are you? You do not appear to be of the Tau'ri,"** her eyes looking at the lightsabers on his belt and the shield device on his chest. "**Hmm...it seems that Captain Carter recognizes you" **her eyes widening "**You're the one who stopped Apophis's attack on this world!"**

"Yeah and freed their friend of his little genocidal problem," Revan said with a smirk "Now I'm going to ask you a question to see if you're who you say you are Jolinar of the Tok'ra and if you're not " his face behind his mask darkening" I will remove you from Carter and space you," his tone relaxed "but if you are Tok'ra then we're going to have to think of what to do from here"

Jolinar looked at Revan as if judging if he was serious only for them to find no sign as his mask covered his face completely and his body language gave nothing away.

"**Fine ask your question" **she stated sitting down on the cot in the cell her eyes still retain their glow.

"To celebrate the one-hundredth and fiftieth year of Lya's life," Revan started to say watching Carter's eyes widen just a bit " where happened and what did she show Egeria?" Revan asked leaning against the room's wall arms crossed in front of him.

"**How do you know of such an event?!"** Jolinar all, but yelled standing up a look of what seemed to be shock and..embarrassment if Revan was reading it right. Closing his eyes letting the force flow through him, he found that he was correct though it was less shock and more worry...towards Lya? Using the force to project a feeling of calm to Jolinar he waited for her to sit back down before continuing.

"Lya told me," Revan said calmly watching her for another outburst, "she said that only Egeria would know the answers so if you are indeed a Tok'ra you should know it," he said as he lowered his arms to his sides and walked towards the cell. Once he was within arm's length of the cell Carter leaped forward hand reaching for his lightsaber only for her to let out a welp as with a mental nudge the shield activated giving her a small shock.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Revan said raising his hand lifting her with the force her arms forced to her sides as he held her a couple of feet off the ground. "Now answer the question, " he said using the force to give her a small mental nudge.

"**The...they went to the waterfall...and watched the stars fall" **her eyes seemed to soften "**It was a wonderful time...Lya asked her if she wanted to see something amazing...then she showed her.."** she seemed to be hesitating eyes closed before opening them again this time not glowing "**Gaia" **she all but whispered.

Nodding his head and slowly lowering her to the ground releasing her once her feet touched the ground and she stood there for a second in the cell her eyes downcast moving back to sit on the cot.

"Good, so you are a Tok'ra, now the question is now what do we do?" Revan said leaning against the wall. "You can't stay in Carter," he said walking back up the cell using the force to pick the lock of the cell pushing the door open.

"**I cannot leave Captain Carter I require a host," **she said a look of guilt appearing on her face "**I regret having to take her without her permission, but I cannot leave her without another host being available"**

"Well the SGC had a very bad habit of running into goa'uld who want nothing more than to kill them and enslave their race...they're kind of biased against your kind," Revan said bluntly watching her face contorted into a glare.

**"We are not goa'uld!" **She said venom in her voice. Revan raised an eyebrow under his helmet raising three fingers.

"Well first you took her body without permission, second you threatened and attacked them when they wouldn't comply with your demands, and last but not least you won't even give her control of her body," he said watching as she looked guiltier after every point he raised "I don't know about you but those sound like the actions of a goa'uld"

Watching as she moved till she now sat against the wall with any venom or anger she felt replaced by nothing but shame. Her knees pulled up to her chest reminding Revan of some of the younglings never picked by a master left to become farmers or leave with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

Revan didn't enjoy rubbing people's mistakes in their face...well he didn't like doing it to decent people who had just made a mistake in the heat of the moment, especially when they accepted they had which he was getting the feeling of with Jolinar. Giving her the chance to rein in her emotions he activated his link with Eresh telling her to notify Lya that Jolinar was of the Tok'ra and that he needed her opinion on what to do.

Though anything being related to Revan was cut off when the door to the cell was busted down and he found himself at gunpoint of Teal'c and Jack as well as about twenty armed soldiers behind them and a man he recognized from their personal logs as General Hammond.

"Wow I give you two goa'uld motherships and remove the goa'uld from your friend and this is the heroes welcome I get?" Revan said dramatically waving his hand giving Eresh a mental command to teleport their weapons to the gate room enjoying the shocked look on their faces. "I'd hate to see what you do to people that give you socks on life day"

"Hey! You're that guy from Ra's ship!" Jack exclaimed before quickly turning to the soldiers behind him and shouting "Stand down! All of you stand down!" Revan then watched as Jack turned to Hammond starting a heated whispered conversation that Eresh told him was basically Jack saying that even with their weapons they stood no chance against him. As Daniel walked towards him.

"Um...hello I am Dr. Dan-" he started to say before Revan interrupted him.

"You are Dr. Daniel Jackson, he's Colonel Jack O'Neill, she's Jolinar a Tok'ra currently hosted by Captain Samantha Carter, he's Teal'c and he is General Hammond commander of the SGC," Revan said pointing to each person as he named them before crossing his arms over his chest again. Chuckling at Daniel's befuddled expression as Jack and Hammond shared a look.

"Yes well you know us but, we don't know you...so uh," Daniel said probably trying to get Revan to introduce himself. Letting out a chuckle at Daniels's poor attempt to get him to talk he decided to throw him a bone.

"I am High Counselor Revan of the Lantean people," he said with a small bow hearing Daniel gasp. "You mean like Atlantis...people of Atlantis," Daniel said eyes wide the same look on Jolinar's face.

"Well, Atlantis was one of our city-ships," Revan said casually leaning against the bars of the cell "I'll have to go pick it up soon," he said as Eresh gave him the estimated time he had before the shield fell and the city was lost to the sea, which meant he might have to leave the galaxy before the satellites were set up. Wincing at the fact he now had essentially countdown timer over his head Revan let out a sigh.

"Hold on a second Atlantis wa-" Daniel started only for Jack to interrupt him.

"I mean it's great and all hear you and Daniel talk about history stuff, but could you tell us why you're here? And how the hell nobody noticed?" finishing his second question with a jab at the two-door guards who looked sheepish.

"Well I heard Cater here had been taken as a host for someone claiming to be Tok'ra so I had to check them out plus I couldn't just let a goa'uld assassin run around," Revan said with a shrug "By the way, I have one of your refuges in status minus his little spine buddy just got to know where to drop him off," Revan could swear Eresh was trying and failing not to laugh at the look on the faces of everyone in the room, not like he was any better with a big grin on his face thankful for his helmet.

Watching the extra soldiers leaving and Jack and Hammond talk some more with Daniel chiming in probably trying to get some Q&A time as Teal'c stood still staff weapon in hand though he seemed somewhat relaxed and Jolinar was just staring at him with wide eyes and mouth agape Revan had to admit his life right now was pretty interesting.

After ending their conversation Jack walked forward a grin on his face.

"So the General has decided to move this shindig to the conference room if you don't mind?" looking at Jolinar Revan could see a look of hate before it was pushed down "I guess you could bring a plus one if you're vouching for her, though if she tries to jump ship I will shoot," he said patting his sidearm a fake grin on his face.

Nodding his head and motioning him to lead the way Revan followed him not have to turn back as in the force he could feel Jolinar following him a feeling of shock and awe coming from her though she followed at a subdued pace Teal'c leading up the rear. They walked past armed guards some staring at him others glaring at Jolinar weapons at the ready, which seemed a bit overkill though he'd seen many republic soldiers give him the same look after he'd help take down the star forge so he could get where they were coming from though they seemed to forget that their friend was an unwilling host.

After a few doors with more and more guards, he found himself in a room with a map he guesses represented the galaxy and a big wooden table watching the SGC members take a seat before taking his across from them waiting for them to start asking questions though the wait wasn't long.

"So you got the assassin the snake has been warning us about?" Jack asked giving a brief look towards Jolinar.

"Well there were only two goa'uld signatures within a hundred miles of this base I figured the one in the hospital to be it as Carter was being held here," Revan said putting his elbows on the table hands on his chin.

"You wouldn't happen to be willing to give us some of these sensors would you?"

"Was the two motherships not enough? I even cleaned out a little virus that would send you stranded out in space or worse back to Apophis's homeworld" Revan said smiling at Jack's shocked look.

"Oh..uhh thanks for the save?" He said sharing a look with Hammond "So..uh if you got the goa'uld out of Skaara why haven't you taken it out of Carter?"

Jolinar's eyes glowed as Teal'c and she two soldiers in the rooms pointed their guns at her even though she didn't take notice.

"**We are Tok'ra, not goa'uld!"** she said with a glare at Jack the room was silent as they looked at each other before Jack waved his hand and everyone lowered their weapons. Revan sighed loudly disappointed at them both.

"Look I get that you hate goa'uld but the Tok'ra are truly against them they hate how the system lords rule through oppression and the horrors they inflict on their subjects trying to antagonism them is just going to make building a relationship impossible," Revan said facing Jack before turning to Jolinar "And didn't I tell you that you have been acting like the goa'uld you hate so much? and yelling at them when they have every right not to trust you as you've taken one of their people hostage?"

Revan took a deep breath closing his eyes letting the force flow through him letting it take away his frustration and annoyance letting it engulf hum much like a warm summer day then releasing it as the tension left his body. Opening his eyes again showed both Jack and Jolinar to have matching looks of shame.

'While I could remove Jolinar I don't have a host for her and I have no idea if I'll ever find one. I could just freeze her but that would be just as cruel as imprisoning her not to mention she has a right to live even if she has no right to do it in Carter's body," Revan sat up looking at Carter "not to mention Earth need's allies and the Tok'ra with how much the system lords seem to hate them are some pretty good people. that you'd want in your corner,"

"Well that doe-" Jack started to speak only to be interrupted at the room was bathed in light the guards bringing their weapons up as Lya appeared at Revan's end of the table.

"I believe I have an agreeable solution," Lya said with a bow "nice to meet you again even if it's under a similar circumstance to the last time," she said looking at the soldiers with their weapons still drawn before Jack ordered them to lower them which they did Lya giving him a nod of thanks.

Jolinar stared wide-eyed at Lya as she made her way to her reaching a hand out to touch her head a smile on her face. "It is a pleasure to meet you Jolinar of Malkshur I see much of your mother in you," Pushing her head against Jolinar's causing her to relax much like a child in the presence of their mother Revaning feeling what could only be happiness and joy from both of them Lay's feeling shining through the force.

After a few minutes, Lya pulled away Joliner's head following hers a look of longing for a brief second before she snapped out of the state she was in a blush on her face which only got darker as Lya just smiled at her running her hand through her hair. Their moment ended when Jack coughed a little embarrassed his face looking away from them both with Hammond and Daniel having similar looks.

"Um, not that I don't enjoy seeing you again but you said you had a solution that will both save Carter and doesn't destroy relations with a possible ally against the goa'uld?" Jack asked hope in his voice. Lya simply smiled and nodded patting Jolinar on the head.

"I will let Jolinar take me as a host if she wishes," she said looking at Jolinar "Egeria and her host would often describe their relationship with nothing but praise and trust that I admit made me curious of the experience," she said with a smile as Jolinar seemed at a loss for words "However, I will not be able to abandon my duty as ambassador between the Nox and our newly returned allies the Lanteans," nodding towards Revan "This is a duty I cannot abandon," a look of determination on her face "knowing that, will you join me?" she asked the determination turned into a small smile.

The SGC personal seemed shocked at the offer as did Joliner who looked between Revan and her before she asked.

"**Would I be able to help my people should we come across information on a raid or attack, and can I inform them of my situation?"** she asked looking at Lya.

"As you know it is not the Nox way to fight or cause harm to others however I believe should your group find themselves in through the High Counselor here would be more than willing to help you," she said a smile on her face as she looked at Revan "as he does not follow the Nox and I do not hold any sway over his actions as we all have our ways," she bowed her head "though if you wish to inform the Tok'ra of your situation it is he who has to give the permission as I am merely an ambassador and companion on his ship,"

Jolinar turned to Revan the question in the air before Revan sighed again.

"You can inform your people of the situation though I wish for no technological information to be reported till we can form at least a temporary alliance which had a more likely chance if you join," Revan said laying everything on the table Jolinar looking at him again as if judging to see if he was being honest then looking to Lya to find a comforting smile. The silence in the room was almost deafening before Jolinar looked at Lya.

"**If you think this is the wisest choice then following the information and emotions inherited from my mother, I will trust you just as she did..I will join with you Lya of the Nox,"** Jolinar said as Lya nodded moving towards her only for Jack to cough again.

"I think the Doc will want to be present when you do this," turning to look a Daniel "you know she does have a soft spot for Carter and I'd rather not be on her bad side...she has an endless supply and needles and cold stethoscopes," Jack said with an exaggerated shiver.

Lya looked at Revan who nodded then gestured to Jolinar to follow as the group made their way to the base's infirmary.

"_You know we have an actual and way more advanced medical bay on the ship right?"_ Eresh said through their connection "_Hell they could never hope to match the advancements in medical knowledge the Lanteans achieved before they even crawled out of the sea,"_ she said with a grumble.

"_You're just mad that we're not using the ship,"_ Revan though back as he walked Jolinar and Lya having a conversation, well mostly Jolinar eagerly asking Lya question while Daniel listened in probably hoping to learn more about the Nox way of life.

"_Fine! See if I use it to heal you if you're injured!"_ Eresh said finishing her words with a huff.

"_I'm pretty sure you'd have to heal me isn't that one of the rules hard-coded into the procedure to make you?" _he asked while wondering what he was going to do about Atlantis. Though his train of thought was derailed when Eresh blew a raspberry at him before going silent just as they arrived at the infirmary. After being introduced to Dr. Fraiser who reminded him a little of Zaalbar for some strange reason said the transfer was ready to begin Lya moving her mouth over Cater's then after what Revan picked up as the symbiote switching host she pulled back her eyes glowing gold for a second before returning to their natural color and looking around with a worried look.

"Well apparently Jolinar has gone into a sort of hibernated state while she attunes herself to my body it seems that a Nox's body has had a strange effect on her," the look of worry deepened on her face before what Revan could feel like a spike in the force surrounding her she relaxed losing the worried look "Good, it seems like she will be just fine, the influx of memories from me as well as the Nox's natural connection has tired her body out but she should be fully recovered within a month," Lya finished with a smile her hand moving to the back of her neck rubbing it slightly before turning towards Revan.

"I believe that I'm ready to return to the ship Eresh," Lya said before she was transported out of the infirmary, everyone's attention turned to Carter as she let out a cough sitting up taking a quick look around a grin of joy on her face as she pulled Frasier into a tight hug.

Smiling at Carter's and the team's sheer happiness Revan decided to give them space. Giving Eresh the mental command, in a flash, he was once again on board the Hades looking down at the SGC giving it one last look before deciding that Kingsley needed another bright and early visit with the president and with a smirk on his face as he removed his mask. He had the ship take the scenic route to the White House to give Lya a feel of Earth culture and history by stopping at many tourist stops and national landmarks Eresh giving them detailed descriptions histories. As well as picking up some Earth clothing to help blend in though Lya would only choose clothing that was made with natural fibers and nothing synthetic and Revan just had Eresh scan the designs so the nanites could make some when he decided to have some fun on Earth.

Though they did get some questions about Lya's appearance Revan was able to play it off with some force suggestions and though Lya would look a bit disappointed that he used them she never corrected him, though it did make him feel kind of bad and as an apology, he had Eresh transport some seeds of was considered Earth's most beautiful flowers as well as some naturally grown tomatoes which she seemed to have fallen for and was now taking up quite a bit of space in hydroponics. After their quick two days of enjoying the sights and the people of Earth, Kingsley got his early morning meeting with the president though Revan could have sworn he told Eresh to put him in a closet and not the president's bed though he decided not to comment when Lya seemed really chipper that day.


	3. Chapter 3: A Pegasus Side-trip

**Chapter 3: Pegasus Adventures **

Revan couldn't help but chuckle at Lya's look of concentration as she reached forward very slowly taking the wooden block between for fingers before slowly pulling it out of the pile only to nudge it at the end causing the little tower of wood to fall.

"Jenga," Revan said with a smirk as Lya gave him the closest thing to a Nox glare which looked more like a sleepy tooka than anything else. Waving is hand using the force to restack the Jenga tower he stood from the couch he'd picked up when they had been preparing for the trip and took a look at the common area they'd sat up. He stretched feeling his spine pop as he checked with Eresh finding it to be around mid-day on Earth, though that mattered little as they were currently in hyperspace making their way to Atlantis using Hades's star-driven, a trip which they were on the eighth day of the journey.

"Why can't we use the wormhole-drive again?" He asked Eresh who was reading a physical book while laying on her side in one of the recliners he'd added, feet propped up eyes scanning the page. Looking at the small pile of books around her most of them were romance novels as she said she found the Lanteans to be lacking in that literary genre.

"Because while I can do the calculations to make the wormhole-drive function safely and not scatter us through space I can't control the solar activity in the Pegasus galaxy from the Milky Way, so unless you want to risk being shot through time or for the wormhole-drive to collapse in on itself destroying us on a molecular level at best leaving us trapped millions of light-years in the void between galaxies without it, we have to use the star-drive which even at its peak efficiency will take three weeks for a trip to the Pegasus galaxy," she said turning the page of her book" and we can't gate in as Atlantis is running on fumes and even with a map you'd never make it to the ZPM room and be able to switch the depleted ZPMs out before the shield dropped, you would then be crushed by the literal tons of water it was holding up," she said flipping the page again.

Sighing and hoping the SGC managed to keep itself together while he was away and Earth was remaining when he got back, he connected to the ships systems having two mugs of boiling water appear before him as well as two little packets of hot chocolate which had Lya by his side before he could even call her over a chuckle escaping his lips as she all but took the cup and powder from him and mixed the drink as the smell of hot chocolate wafting from the mug.

"You know, if I had known how addicted you'd get to that stuff I wouldn't have introduced you to them," he said with a chuckle smiling at the pure joy on her face as she took a sip. "The great Nox addicted to Earth's hot chocolate," he said with a smirk as she gave him the sleepy tooka face again before she headed back to her seat.

"You're the same about those bars of caramel chocolate," she said taking her cup and sliding back into the chair she had been sitting in during their game a content sigh escaping her lips. "Humanity may be very young but I still can't believe they managed to make suck a drink while the four great races couldn't," she said taking a bigger drink before sitting her drink down on a table that grew out from the floor looking at the many forms of Earth entertainment they had picked up in preparation for the trip mostly at Eresh's behest.

Picking up a Rubik's cube she gave it a cursory glance examining the mismatched sides for a couple of seconds before sitting it down in her hand a brief look on concentration on her face. Revan watched as she used the force to move it slowly picking up speed till within about thirty seconds she had all sides matching giving one last glance she sat the cube down near the pile of things and began to look through them again. Though her search was short-lived as Eresh cleared her throat raising her hand with what Revan's knowledge of Earth had to be a VHS a smirk on her face.

"How about we have a movie night?" Eresh asked.

"Another?" Lya asked as they had been spent the last couple nights watching Earth movies to get a feel of what their entertainment was like though she didn't enjoy the more violent and action-packed of Eresh's picks, she did enjoy Jurassic park finding the dinosaurs fascinating as well as the idea of cloning as a way of bringing back long-extinct species of animals and plants. Though after consulting both the Lantean database and her knowledge of such techniques she couldn't think of a safe way to do it with there being some degradation that could be fixed with a few small changes in the species D.N.A. which were making them a whole new species the point becoming kind of moot.

"Yesh I think you'll find it interesting," she said looking at Lya "it involves humans encountering a symbiotic species and how they deal with the situation," she finished looking at them both a smirk on her face.

Looking at one another and realizing they probably didn't have much choice in the matter Revan and Lya stood up both finishing their drinks having them taken to the ship's equivalent of a dishwasher they both gave Eresh a nod, watching a smile form on her face before the couch and chairs were beamed to the wall facing the viewport as it became a holographic screen around the size of the bridge's viewport.

Giving each other a look Revan and Lya toke their seats with Eresh all but bouncing in her excitement on her face as the movie started the tile Alien appearing on the screen. Though the movie did give a good interpretation of how long pre-lightspeed engines would travel, Lya and Revan found the movie to be a bit over the top though they watched it mostly for Eresh's sake as she had shown herself to be a bit of an addict of Earth movies.

After the successful movie night, Lya and Revan found themselves agree to watch the sequel the next night before heading to their respective rooms Lya to tend to her plants while Revan trained with his lightsabers going through all the forms of both the Sith and Jedi till exhaustion finally overcame him and he found himself sinking into his bed the sound of the engines and the force soothing him to sleep.

While they spent time relaxing and enjoying each other's company, getting to know each other better they also made sure to continue with their work. Lya had begun to incorporate the Earth planets into her hydroponics project which was taking shape as she estimated within a few months they would bear fruit and with the Lantean technology and the Nox's way of connecting with nature they would have a constant source of fruit and vegetables of Earth with talks of expanding her area of work to a second room an idea which brought a big smile and an enthusiastic nod.

Revan spent most of his days to come up with new designs for ships based on some of the ones in his home reality that could incorporate Lantean technology, finding himself leaning towards an Interdictor-class cruiser much like his flagship when he'd had when waging war against the Republic. Though his main problem would be lack of manpower and while he could make them fully automated with Eresh he'd rather have her as a backup in case of cyber-warfare. Revan hoped to start production on a shipyard once the stealth satellite production was underway, but that was still months away and he didn't have enough nanites to work on such a large scale project.

He'd also come to Eresh hoping to create at least one training droid to help keep his skills sharp, but with their low amount of available nanites most of which took care of maintenance on the ship and we're needed in case of system damage left him without any options so instead, he had Eresh using both his knowledge of Mandalorian steel and her access to the Lantean database to try and come up with a synthetic version they could produce using the construction nanites once the satellite construction was up and running.

With their day of arrival at hand, Revan found himself making his way to the bridge deciding to enjoy the view of some of the plants that Lya had put around the ship giving it a smell of nature that reminded Revan on the plains of Dantooine. He found himself joined by an excited looking Lya.

"I am looking forward to seeing Atlantis I've heard stories about the beauty of the city," Lya said excitement in her voice "Eresh has also informed me of a seed bank that has many samples of now-extinct planets which I would love to study," a smile spreading across her face before Revan's eyes widened when her eyes glowed gold the smile on her face shrinking but remaining.

**"I too am excited to see Atlantis stories of its beauty are merely legend among the Tok'ra,"** Jolinar said with excitement **"I would love to see if they do it justice," **the gold faded from her eyes Lya was once again in control as she turned to Revan and giving him a nod of greeting.

"So I see Jolinar has woken up," Revan said as he moved into step next to Lya "how's she doing after her few weeks of beauty sleep?" Revan asked as they neared the bridge.

**"I am doing fine Revan, though shocked that I hibernated so long,"** a tone of shock in her voice, " **I've never blended with a host of the Nox….it is new,"** Jolinar said looking at her hand **"and the fact that it was Lya of the Nox has made it even more incredible, "** she said with a look of amazement and what the force told Revan endearment.

**"Lya is known to all Tok'ra as Egeria's beloved, the second mother ..there are even ballads of the love that changed the heart of a goa-" **Jolinar started to say before her eyes lost their golden glow returning Lya's natural color, " I think that's enough on that Jolinar," she said in a low tone her cheeks red as they entered the bridge finding Eresh already there.

"So...Egeria's beloved?" She asked looking towards Lya who refused to meet her eyes her cheeks became even redder. Moving closer to her she pulled Lya into a hug as she said: "They even sing ballads!" she said with a light chuckle as Lya kept blushing.

Deciding to give Lya a break from Eresh's excitement Revan drew their attention away from each other by sliding down into the command chair using the ship's sensors and by extension using the stargate network in the Pegasus to gather data. Putting a holographic representation of the Pegasus galaxy on the wall their position was highlighted by a red dot, with Atlantis a blue one, with about two hundred white dots one per planet with one planet having what looked to be in the hundreds or so, and what appeared to be around a hundred yellow dots scattered throughout the map.

Eyes glowing gold Jolinar turned towards him as Eresh looked at the screen with a look of complete and utter loathing.

"**What are those yellow and white dots on the screen?"**Jolinar asked worry in her voice as she looked at the data coming in showing a few of the yellow dots were currently traveling through space in opposite directions of each other.

"Those yellow ones are the Wraith, a species of parasitic life forms originating from this galaxy's Iratus bug that feed off of humans aging them rapidly till death. They systematically cull planets that have large populations with only a few of their hive ships active at a time. They are ruled in factions by queens much similar to bees or ants though they also can spawn their drones in large numbers a process only the Lanteans could speculate on," Eresh said her tone full of anger " they are responsible for the destruction of the Lantean people and the reason Atlantis sits at the bottom of the sea" her eyes narrowed as she watched the holographic display.

Jolinar looked at Eresh with a look of worry before the gold in her eyes faded away showing Lya to be in control as she pulled Eresh into a hug. Giving them a few moments Revan turned back to the screen before continuing where Eresh left off.

"The white symbolizes functioning ZPMs," he said staring at the planet with multiple of them." though I don't remember there being any research facilities or ships that required that many ZPMs,"

Eresh looked up from Lya's embrace staring at the display for a second before sighing and shaking her head, pulling away from Lya giving her a nod in appreciation. Then the ship jumped out of hyperspace and they found themselves staring at a planet covered in a large ocean with a small landmass visible from orbit, letting his companions get a good look at it before he then sat course, to have Hades hover over where Atlantis was sunk.

"Connection to Atlantis established," Eresh said as a holographic display showing the ship's current status popped up showing some damage and flooding contained mostly on the lowest level."Two of Atlantis's ZPMs appear to be depleted with the last having at max one percent." she stated as more and more screens popped up with additional data.

"Can we teleport directly into the ZPM room?" Revan asked watching as Eresh scanned through the data at an increasingly fast pace. Eresh seemed to pause for a second before shaking her head.

"While we can brute force our way in through the shield, at the current energy levels it would cause the shield to drain the last percent of power causing them to drop," she said still going through the data.

"Well, it's connected to the ground through a sort of connection right?" Revan asked pulling up the display of Atlantis "could we raise the city if we took those out?" He asked looking to Eresh and Lya both of who were studying the display both shaking their heads

"It is protected by the shields we'd have the same problems as if we tried to get to the ZPMs," Eresh said with a huff falling into a chair as it grew from the floor. Revan just kept looking at the display before his eyes widened.

"How long will the shields last?" Revan asked standing up and looking at the display.

"By my calculations? Around six years if the shields the only thing on" Eresh said turning towards him as he paces across the room Lya giving him a look.

"If we had something that could theoretically pull the ship up...what would give first the hull or the ground it's dug into?" Revan asked watching as Eresh seemed pause calculations appearing on the screen before she turned to him.

"If the ship was pulled up from its lower decks, it should theoretically stay together if the force required is applied evenly through the bottom of the ship as to not be torn apart, plus with the increase in pressure would put more stress on the shields turning that six years we have into one if we're lucky," Eresh said looking Revan in the eyes as he simply smirked at her.

"There is no such thing as luck," he said having the ship teleport him, Lya, and Eresh to one of the observation decks facing where the Atlantis was sunk. He walked to the window placing his hand against the window hearing Eresh start to ask a question before Lya simply nudged her softly.

Closing his eyes Revan slowly breathed in and out letting go of all his senses till the only thing he could feel was the force. He could feel it almost rejoice as he reached out for it and like a tidal wave he felt it crash into him filling every inch. He could feel it with every breath feel it reach down into the cold ocean. He could feel it touch Atlantis's shield passing right through it making its way into the city.

He could fill it touching every inch of every room, he went down every hall feel everything it touched, the gate room, the vehicle bay, all the many labs, he could feel it touching the last remaining ZPM holding the crushing force of the ocean at bay. Then he knew it was done he could feel every inch of the ship inside and out he could feel the connections between the city and the ocean bed he could feel the force almost beg to be released for him to let go for him to give it the single command it needed.

But, he knew it could do it on its own it needed a push it needed him..just as much as he needed it. Revan smiled as he finally realized the difference between the force between the realities, back home the force had been used by countless people living, breathing, and dying for it. Those thousands of generations building it from the ground up, teaching it as it taught them growing as members become one with it learning if you will. But here it was still so young not knowing anything reaching out for him eagerly wanting to do as he wished like a child trying to please a parent...and it was learning from him he could feel it growing stronger even now it was both amazing and frightening when he thought of what someone as dark as Vitiate having it listen to his every beck and call then Revan remembered what Bastila had said.

"...so that left only you as an option, as one who has both accepted both the light and dark a true master of balance"

"_Bastila,"_ Revan thought with the feeling of loss growing almost forgetting what he was doing, only for him to let out a laugh as he felt the force's joy and excitement rush through their connection pushing the loss away. "_Thanks,"_ he thought feeling the force almost come alive as he felt nothing but understanding and happiness from it through their bond.

Centering himself once again and feeling the anticipation Revan reached deep into himself past all the memories of loss and death, past the pain of being used as nothing more than a force battery by the Emperor. Revan pushed past all his trauma all his rage, self-hatred and fears knowing they'd always be a part of him, but he wouldn't let them control him anymore he wouldn't become some galaxy conquering mad man he wouldn't become some all-powerful force user sitting on the sidelines while others suffered..he would be neither Jedi or Sith..but simply Revan feeling the force from himself reaching out and melding with the force waiting with anticipation he simply gave one command, one-word his eyes snapping open to a curious Lya and Eresh seeing one of his eyes their natural brown the other a deep yellow.

"_Move!"_ and with a loud pop Eresh and Lya's attention turned to the window as it shattered the wind of the planet rushing through the now vacant hole as alarms started going off as a shield of energy forming to close the new hew hole in the ship as nanites moved to patch it up a holographic screen popping up on the wall showing Atlantis now rising steadily out of the ocean a shadow forming under the water before, with a deafening bang and a geyser of water Atlantis shot out of the water. Lya and Eresh could only stare with open as Atlantis floated in the air across from Hades it's shield still powered on, then like a puppet who strings had been cut Revan fell to his knees Atlantis following his cue and crashing back into the sea the shield holding before flickering for a second then shut off leaving the still in one piece city floating in the water.

"Okay...might have overdone it," Revan said gasping for breath as the yellow faded from his eye Lya and Eresh moving to his side helping him into a chair.

"Was the hole in the ship a hint, or was it when Atlantis crashed?" Eresh said with her usually snark though he could see that she was worried as she went over his vitals, Lya moving over to the hole and seeing though the shield Atlantis in the water.

"Damage report?" Revan asked as he regained control of his breathing, trying to sit up in the chair only for Eresh to give his a glare before pushing him back down.

"Scans indicate damage to Atlantis is minimal, flooding is contained in the lower decks and ZPMs are completely depleted so the city has gone dark we'll have to replace them if we want to run a more in-depth scan," Eresh said after scanning the screens in front of her.

Nodding his head Revan shakily stood up ignoring Eresh's glare as he stretched feeling his strength returning slowing.

"So who wants to check out Atlantis with me?" Revan asked getting an enthusiastic yes from Lya and a yes with a lot of grumbling for Eresh giving them both a nod a bag containing three of the ZPMs from storage ported into the room. "I'll port down to the ZPM room and replace the depleted ones then we'll all port to the gate room and start exploration from there"

"I'll integrate with the systems to give us full access," Eresh said her clothing changing to that of a Lantean military official.

"And I'll check for any usable supplies," Lya said with a smile as her eyes changed to Jolinar's golden glow "**Once Lya is done with that I'll take note of how many drones remain,"** she turned to Eresh "**think there are enough nanites on Hades to help repair Atlantis?"**

"I think we could spare enough to fix the damage though I recommend getting it flying to let the water out of the flooded areas before we do anything," Jolinar and Revan nodded then with a flash he was in a dark room with the three ZPMs.

Activating his lightsaber and using it as light he found the ZPM casings control ejecting them from their casing he pulled each out and sat them down before picking pulling the three out of his sack one at a time and putting them in their place then lowering them back into their casing.

Revan smirked as the lights turned on then in a flash found himself in the gate room Eresh already making her way to the center of the room a control console rising out of the ground putting her hand on it she closed her eyes many of the consoles on the side of the room came on showing data scrolling across the screen Lya and him waited for Eresh to finish.

Revan had leaned against the and almost asleep when Eresh let out a loud sigh pulling her hand off the console looking to Revan gesturing to the console.

"It required the Lantean gene key to access the restricted files without it I can't access all the systems," she said as Revan walked to the console, putting his hand on it he felt a kind of mental klick before Eresh put her hand beside his and smiled as the consoles in the room started to transition through data.

"Okay all systems are a go," she said as the ship shook slightly slowing began to rise until it reached the same altitude as Hades as they had a great view out of it through control tower's window. "Integrating myself into Atlantis" the lights flickered for a second "Integration complete synching to Hades" Revan's eyes widened as the Hades seemed to spit apart from the center and Atlantis rose in altitude. A holographic display appeared over the console showing Atlantis lining up with the Hades."Synching" Eresh said as the ship lowered into the Hades stopping with a small tremor "Synch complete"

Revan turned to look at Eresh with disbelief on his face as Eresh simply smirked and as she walked to one of the walls where a compartment popped open and out slide what looked like a datapad scrolling through it she walked over to Lya handing her the pad.

'This should be able to lead you to where the available supplies and the seed vault is," Eresh said with a smile handing to Lya who took it with a nod and a smile to them both before heading out of the room "I've also marked quarantined areas too dangerous to go to right now!" Eresh shouted out the door.

"So when were you going to tell me the ships could link together?" Revan asked looking at the display that indicated that nanites had been deployed from Hades and were already fixing some of the hull and flood damage.

"Well, it was made possible so if Hades was damaged during a battle we could use another city-ship as material to fix it," she said as they watched the display showing the current status of Atlantis's repairs "though it can also be used in reverse, using the last of our raw resources in storage we should be able to fully repair Atlantis," the display showed the nanite's programmed route through Atlantis.

"That wasn't in the repository download," Revan said watching as the nanites moved room to room using his mental connection to the ship to have one of the Nox drinks ported to Lya and himself taking a quick drink.

"I came up with it myself," Eresh said looking very proud of herself "Hades is my home, I figured it'd be best to set up a way for it to repair itself when war with the Ori came," she looked out the tower's window at Hades a smile on her face "and with the added power from Atlantis's shields and increasing Hades's limit of thirteen ZPMs to sixteen we should be able to withstand even the strongest firepower available to our known enemies," she said with pride in her voice.

"So did you find anything of interest in Atlantis's databanks?" he asked finishing off his drink before stretching finding himself back to full strength.

"I did find something of interest," she said as the holographic picture changed to a gate address "I found a gate address where all references to it have been removed except for the address itself...by the order of the High Counselor at that time," she pulled up what looked to be a report though most of the words were distorted there was one that seemed to be legible.

"Asuran?" Revan asked trying to think of any mention of them in the repository but finding none he looked to Eresh "Do you know anything about them?"

"No I do not," she looked worried as she played with her lekku "I had access to all systems, at least I should have," she said as data scrolling across all monitors in the room "Ishtar set the system so I would be updated on all activities of the Lantean race..unless she set up a separate communication system not able to be picked up by my systems," she said all the screens turning black.

"Do you know if they'd keep a back up of what they did on a redundant system?" Revan asked scrolling through a map of Atlantis using his mental link to the ship to have some nanites start to explore any part of the ship that seemed suspicious. "I mean they wouldn't just destroy the data, would they? I mean when it comes to advanced civilizations they usually tend to keep a record of their mistakes," Revan said thinking of the Rakata.

"If they did, then it would have to be somewhere off the record," she said as the map Revan was looking at showing more nanites joining in the searching seeping into the walls starting from the lowest deck working their way up. Eresh's eyes widened as the map zoomed in on the lowest level of the tallest tower on the eastern pier "I think I've found something!" sharing a look they both nodded to each other before being teleported to the hallway where the nanites were now gathering.

Eresh looked around as the nanites moved to cover the floor, walls, and ceiling pausing on the walls circling the lights on the wall as Eresh walked towards it waving her hand across it a sound coming from it.

"I think I've found it," she moved her hand causing the nanites to touch each light at the same time receiving no reaction she started to try different sequences each with their own tone before the nanites on the furthest wall fell through the wall. Giving Revan a look of satisfaction she headed to the wall pausing "the wall must only be accessible when the right frequency is played," she said before taking a step forward as the tone stopped slamming face forward into it falling onto the floor glaring at the wall.

Letting out a small chuckle he walked up to Eresh and offering her a hand up which she took refusing to look him in the eyes. She turned to the wall putting her hand against it while having the nanites trigger the lights again this time holding their positions, her hand slid through the wall before she slid fully into the wall the nanites falling her through.

Stilling chuckling Revan paused to make sure the frequency was playing before following Eresh through the wall finding himself in a small room displays on the walls with a few consoles as well as tables with what looked to be Lantean technology though he couldn't find any information on most of them. Though his attention was drawn to Eresh who was staring at a wall as nanites seemed to be eating their way into it.

"I've already accessed the consoles using the nanites, they weren't protected by the genetic key that most of Atlantis's systems are," the nanites stopped moving as Eresh reached her hand into the hole they'd created pulling out what he knew to be a Lantean data storage device which seemed to sink into her hand. "Now let's see what's on here," she said, her eyes closing. Waiting for her to finish going through the information, Revan used his connection with the ship to send a message to Lya's tablet telling her where they were and what they were up to, receiving her reply informing him of both her and Jolinar's progress that they had completed their task and that they were now going through the seed bank. Revan's attention was drawn from his connection to the ship as one of the devices on the tables was teleported out as Eresh let out several Lantean curses.

"I take it you found the information we were looking for?" Revan asked watching Eresh start to pace, feeling Hades teleporting multiple things from Atlantis including more of the items on the tables into the section of the Hades used to store dangerous specimens and artifacts.

"Sadly I did and much more," she said taking control of one consoles to show what appeared to be a nanite then became what appeared to be a Lantean. "These are nanites similar to the ones used on the Hades and me, however, their programming is extremely aggressive and their ability to replicate far surpasses the ability of our own," she said a graph comparing the two nanites appearing on the display. "They were created to combat the Wraith, however, the Lantean government found them to not be the weapon they were looking for so they Aurora-class battleships and bombed them for orbit supposedly wiping them out then had records of them removed," she said looking at the screens.

"Supposedly?" he asked looking at the display showing all the information on the nanites as well as their base code. Eresh brought up a map of the galaxy showing the planet with over forty ZPMs.

"The planet that has multiple ZPMs is the Asuran's homeworld," she said before turning to Revan with a thoughtful look. "Meaning the Lantean government at the time failed to wipe them out..and if I were to guess from their base code it's not something they could just forgive," the screens coming alive with a series of ones and zeroes.

"You don't seem too worried?" he asked walking to the screen finding himself unable to even attempt to decipher it. Eresh simply smiled as the code started to fill all the displays in the room.

"If I'm right, with the information on the storage device we could gain access to the base code using a back door left by the lead scientist Janus giving us administrative access," she said as one by one the screens shut off and she turned to him "their aggression is embedded into most of their base code leaving the only option to be a complete wipe," she said turning towards him. "If we don't I fear they will eventually find a way to override the failsafe in their systems making it impossible to attack anyone with Lantean D.N.A. and if that were to happen they would surely attack us the first opportunity they get." Revan looked at her before turning towards the exit of the room.

"Let's meet up with Lya and Jolinar first," Revan said sending a quick message to Lya to meet them in the Atlantis gate room. "I'd like their opinion of the situation first since their part of the crew," getting a nod from Eresh they both were teleported to the gate room finding Lya waiting for them sitting in one of the console chairs.

After informing Lya and Jolinar of their findings and getting briefed on Atlantis's remaining supplies as well as a list of seeds Lya wanted to try and grow in her lab they found themselves in the ship's cafeteria to discuss the Asuran threat over lunch.

"**These Asurans sound like a much more dangerous threat than the system lords, the fact that they have technology as advanced if not more so than Atlantis, and their hatred of anything Lantean could lead to them becoming a major threat to the Tau'ri as well as any human with Lantean D.N.A.,"** Jolinar said taking a drink from the Nox fruit drink. Her eyes losing their glow looking to Eresh reading another romance novel "Are you sure that we could not come to a peaceful solution?" Lya asked.

Eresh looked up from her book grabbing the datapad she had found in the lab handing it to Lya who started to scroll through it.

"No there isn't, while they may seem to be alive all they're doing is copying how they saw the Lanteans live. It's just an illusion of life, they could never be self-aware their programming makes it impossible," she said sitting her book down and looking towards Revan who gave her a nod. " I am the only self-aware A.I. created by the Lantean people with my creation and the method of it being the best-kept secret under the orders of High Counselor Ishtar with all the technology used in the process destroyed and data stored only on the Hades."

Lya sat the pad down closing her eyes which Revan took for her talking with Jolinar as he finished his food, picking the datapad up and checking on the galaxy map feeling his first clench when seeing that the Wraith ships had left hyperspace arriving at what he guessed to be their destinations to begin a culling.

"There is nothing we can do Revan," Eresh sensing his unease, "If we stop that culling then they'll know we've returned and awakened the rest of the hive," she looked him in the eyes," the Lantean-Wraith war will begin anew and while we have the firepower to take down quite a few of their ships we lack the capability to wage a war," she finished distaste about the situation on her face.

"I know, but still...there has to be something that can be done," Revan said throwing the pad onto the table running his hands through his hair.

"I am Ereshkigal A.I. of the city-battleship Hades if you order it I am more than willing to go to war with you," Eresh said her tone firm and eyes on him with a smile on her face. "Till the end High Counselor Revan."

"**High Consoler Revan,"** said Jolinar coming out of her and Lya's conversation "**I and Lya have discussed the Asuran situation and have come to the shared decision that they do not meet the requirements established by both the Nox and Tok'ra, to be alive, therefore, we will leave the decision of their fate to you," **she said, Lya then regaining control and giving Revan and Eresh a nod.

Eresh's eyes widened before she reached forward grabbing the datapad and off the table, schematics appearing and disappearing off the screen before stopping on one.

"The Attero device," Eresh said pulling up Janus's notes on it handing it to Revan who read it over only for him to suddenly stop looking at Eresh with disbelief.

"It says here that it caused stargates to explode with enough power render a planet inhospitable," he said disbelief in his voice as Eresh kept smiling at him.

"Yes, because the signal used to disrupt the Wraith's hyperspace capabilities requires a lot of power and needs to be within the vicinity of the Wraith ship. Since thousands of stargates cover most of the galaxy and allow for instantaneous communication they were idea but, due to device overriding the stargate's safety protocols the power isn't regulated and it can't disconnect so it just builds up till it's power reaches critical levels and explodes." Eresh said bringing up a schematic of an Aurora-class battleship

"However, with the Wraith's low numbers using the stargate system wouldn't be necessary. All that it would require would be an Aurora-class battleship for each Wraith ship, equipped with a redesigned Attero device powered by a ZPM." She said bringing up a holographic image of the Attero device showing each of its components separately. "I should be able to develop a prototype using Janus's notes in about a week,"

"We don't have the resources for a prototype," Revan said looking at the display. "Or a hundred Aurora-class battleships let alone a crew to pilot them ." Eresh simply smirked as the map of the galaxy appeared showing the Asuran's world.

"But, they do," she said with a smile as Revan's eyes widened as he realized what her plan was. "If we wipe their code that will leave the possible trillions of improved nanites as well as the bodies composed of them, just waiting for someone to take control of them," she said the hologram fading. "That will solve our manpower problem and give us more than enough to resupply the ship and allow us to establish more construction sites both in Pegasus and the Milky Way."

"If I'm right, and they kept up construction after they ceased hostilities against the Wraith then they should have a surplus of not just ZPMs ...but, Aurora-class ships as well as city-chip," she said as she faced him. "With control of these improved nanites and a redesigned Attero device, we could neutralize the Wraith's hyperspace capabilities making it possible to pick them off without major losses."

"Orders High Consoler?" she said with a traditional Lantean salute. Revan looked at her then turned to Lya who gave him a nod before leaving the room. Closing his eyes breathing slowly and letting his emotions go through the force he nodded teleporting them to the bridge.

"How long will you need to access the Asuran's network and wipe their code?" He asked sitting down into the command chair setting a course for the Asuran's homeworld making sure that Hades was operating within acceptable parameters now that Atlantis was docked with it. After finding that all systems were fully operational and activating the ship's shields he sent a message to Lya notifying her they'd be jumping to hyperspace as the ship broke through the planet's atmosphere and with a thought commanding the ship to jump being notified it would take thirty minutes to reach their destination.

"With the information from the datapad I should be able to access their system's within seconds after we fall out of hyperspace over their planet," she said sitting down as a console rose out of the floor going over data. "Uploading a copy of myself into their systems will probably take up to an hour and I will have to leave this body to use my full processing power to make sure there are no errors."

"Is there any possibility of damage to yourself?" Revan asked worriedly.

"No, though if there was an error in the upload it could lead to complications, which could set back the possible construction before we could even start," nodding towards her display as a percentage bar appeared "this will indicate the status of my upload and should any errors occur you will be notified both on this console and through our link."

Giving her a nod of acknowledgment before she returned her attention to the console Revan stood stretching still feeling sore from before he gave the mental command and found himself in the ship's cafeteria before grabbing himself a glass of water.

"How are you doing?" Lya said from behind him causing Revan to jump before he whirled around to face her finding a very un-Nox like smirk. Letting out a deep breath he moved to sit in one of the available chairs.

"Still a bit sore from pulling Atlantis from the ocean..haven't used the force to that effect for quite some time," Revan finished with a yawn. Lya tilting her head before reaching out with her hands putting them together causing Revan's eyes to widen as he felt the force around her pushing out from her hands and wrapping around him, the soreness fading away slowly before she lowered her arms the connection severed.

Revan's eyes widened as he saw her start to fall before without thought or effort he used the force to catch her gently lowering her to the ground. He rushed to her side helping her into a chair as she took some deep breaths.

"I did not think that would tire me out as so," Lya said as Revan grabbed her a glass of water which she took sips from. "Thank you, Revan,"

"I should be thanking you," he said taking a seat across from her "I feel completely recovered, though I think you should hold off on using your ability to heal me again if it has such an effect on you." looking at Lya with worry.

"I have to agree," she said sitting her cup down looking him in the eyes. "Now I do wonder do you plan on restarting the Lantean-Wraith war?"

"I can't let them go around culling worlds using the humans of this galaxy as a food source," he said placing this chin is his hand looking out of the rooms viewport to the stars passing them by. "The Lanteans are responsible for seeding the human race here... they're my responsibility to look after," he turned to face her. "If they ever discovered about the humans in the Milky Way then they would never stop trying to get to them, Earth would be an open buffet."

"Could you not discuss a peaceful way of cohabitation with the Wraith?" Lya asked concern apparent on her face. "I understand that both of your races have a long history of conflict but, does that mean that you can't find a non-violent way to settle this?"

"If I contact them to negotiate it would allow them to start mass production of drones much as they did before the last war started," Revan said laying his head down on the table looking up to her pausing as he saw the sadness in her eyes before letting out a sigh. "I can't promise to not use the Attero device for the sake of the galaxy I can't let the Wraith do as they please, but I won't be responsible for genocide," he sat up looking Lya in the eyes " If Eresh's plan works and we have a ship with the Attero device on it for every Wraith ship then we can open negotiations."

"You wish to rule the Wraith with fear?"

"No," Revan said with a shake of his head. "I just want to have an even playing field. I would even be willing to help them by developing an alternative food source, I'm sure with the Lantean's study of the Wraith we should have the means to develop one," he smiled at Lya's wide eyes.

"There were a similar species back in my home reality called the Anzat who fed off the people as well though they fed off the brains, and seemed to favor force sensitives. They were very similar to the Wraith, yet they were able to live alongside other races I believe the same for the Wraith."

"And if they refuse your negotiations?"

"Then they'll be stuck unable to reach hyperspace forced to travel at a speed that would make it impossible to reach other planets in their lifespan, faced with the one thing they fear...starving," Revan said finishing his water. "Of course with the ships available and Eresh providing the workforce we could drop off food for them so they wouldn't starve," he said standing up as he felt Eresh notify him that they were ten minutes out.

Lya looked to be having a conversation with Jolinar so Revan left them to it having the teleport transport him back to the bridge finding Eresh standing from her seat stretching as she turned to face him.

"I have set the upload to begin as soon as we've wiped the Asurans of their base code so I'll be leaving this body now to get in position if you don't mind?" Eresh asked looked towards him.

"Yeah you've got the go-ahead," Revan said with a nod before adding. "Be careful Eresh." she simply smiled and gave him a nod.

"Of course I'll be careful, I am one of a kind after all," she said with a smirk her body melting into nanites leaving Revan alone on the bridge to watch as the ship dropped out of hyperspace revealing a beautiful planet with signs of technology. The bridge's display notified him of ships already heading to intercept him before they stopped completely Eresh's upload status went to one percent.

Sighing knowing that everything was up to Eresh now he sat back down in the command chair lowering Hades into the planet's atmosphere over what appeared to be the Asuran's capital building. He stared at what appeared to be city-ships the same design as Atlantis with his display indicating numbers in the fifties with what the scans said to be about a hundred and twenty-seven Aurora-class battleships all possessing technology way out of date compared to the shields and weapons on the Hades.

Revan was drawn from his analysis as Lya walked into the bridge looking to the display that was currently showing the Asuran city before turning towards Revan her eyes glowing.

"**Eresh has enacted her plan then?"** Jolinar asked sitting in a chair in front of the console with Eresh's current progress showing four percent.

"Yeah, now all that is left is to wait and see if the upload is successful," Revan said crossing his legs and leaning back into the command chair. Jolinar looked at Revan with curiosity on her face before her eyes lost their glow showing Lya back in control who stood and walked up to Revan her eyes meeting his.

"I have thought about what you said on the subject of the Wraith," she paused looking back out towards the view of the city "do you think the steps you plan to take to be truly necessary?"

"Yes...the Wraith feed on humans not just for necessity, but for the pleasure of it. Early studies conducted by the Lanteans showed that Wraith didn't have to feed on humans till they died or put them in the husk-like state as they do but rather endo it for the sheer joy of it." Revan said a grim look on his face.

"Then...I will respect your choice however I would like to note my disagreement with it," she said bowing her head. "And I hope that my disagreement of the way you're treating the Wraith will not sour our friendship." Revan let out a chuckle standing up looking at Lya before bowing his head.

"I will always respect your opinion Lya," Revan said with a smile, "I know of the Nox way and I respect it, but I have my way and while I wish I could use the Nox way, for the future of the Lantean race I cannot take the chance of another major conflict with the Wraith...I need to nip them in the bud." Revan gave Lya the customary Nox sign of gratitude "I hope you continue to be my console for many years Lya of the Nox and Jolinar of the Tok'ra."

Lya smiled her eyes glowing for a second before returning to normal returning the gesture as they both looked to the upload finding it at seven percent. With a thought, Revan and Lya were teleported out of the bridge to the common area with Lya making herself hot chocolate while Revan had the holographic display showing Eresh's upload appear on the wall closest to them so they could keep track of it as they tried more of the Earth's forms of entertainment. Revan quickly finding Lya to be frighteningly good at monopoly leading Revan to suffer two swift defeats before moving onto different games.

Time quickly passing by as the upload percentage increased till reaching full completion which was noted by Eresh's form rising out of the floor and giving them both a hug.

"Upload is complete with no problems to report," she said as they were teleported to the observation deck finding the city filled with activity. "All Aurora-class battleships are being loaded with enough raw resources and nanites to build my improved Attero device as well as a cloaking generator on their way to their designated Wraith ship," she said as a display popped up showing each pair with some already on their way off-planet.

"I thought you still had to design the improved device?" Revan asked watching as more ships started to take off.

"Uploading myself into their network has increased my processing power immensely beyond my calculations," she said as she changed the display to show a sea of blue spreading across the city. "With each body possessing it's own individual network my processing power only keeps growing. With this unforeseen increase, I have already started upgrades on the congregation of city-ships" she said with a big smile as a list of the upgrades appeared showing that she was turning the city below them made up of city ships into one giant dreadnaught-class city-ship that would require twenty-four ZPMs that was dockable with Hades and including Atlantis increased the ZPM count to forty, the power output making Revan's jaw drop.

"Why would I require a ship with that size and power capabilities?" Revan asked in obvious disbelief.

"Because with it we won't need to establish multiple construction sites on different worlds, we will be able to construct our projects on the go with limited threats to our operation." A holographic representation of the ship appearing in front of him. "We will also have a secondary power source using ram scoops to gather solar energy directly from the sun in case of emergency."

"How would we gather raw materials?" he asked stopping to stare as Hades informed him of thousands of gateships that started to leave through the planets gate cloaking before entering the gate. "Ah..that's how," Revan said staring wide-eyed as ships kept going through.

"And the Wraith don't visit planets without a human population so with the cloak they shouldn't even notice a thing on their sensors," she said still smiling as Revan took a seat. "I estimate within four weeks the ship's construction capabilities will be fully operational."

"How long till the ship will be complete and able to take off from the planet?" Revan asked scrolling through all the information about the ship that Eresh had sent to the console.

"If we fill its storage to its limits with raw material to make upgrades while traveling, I estimate...two days till it can lift off," she said sitting down looking at him with just a huge smirk.

"And the Aurora-class ships should reach their destinations within four days just waiting for your signal to activate the Attero devices," Revan just sank into the command chair staring at the displays showing Eresh's projects.

"Well…. Eresh you've been busy," Lya said walking up to Eresh hugging her before looking at her with worry. "There are no ill effects with your unexpected increase in processing power?"

Eresh simply smiled at her and pulled her into another hug before pulling back shaking her head.

"No ill effects whatsoever I'm operating beyond what was my peak efficiency," she said sliding down into a chair. "With the increased amount of time we're going to spend in this galaxy, we should be able to use the wormhole-drive to go back to the Milky Way," the small smile on her face fell before she turned to Revan.

"Though I have come across some information using the Asuran systems that I think we should act upon," the galaxy map appeared again this time pinging three different locations two one being on and the other near a planet with the last being outside of the galaxy traveling at near lightspeed.

"The ping near that small planet is a damaged Aurora-class vessel that scans show the crew has been put in stasis after sustaining heavy weapons damage," she said pulling up the ship's records as well as a crew manifest. "However, I fear that they are using the old models which only slowed aging not halting it completely like current models meaning.." she trailed off.

"That they're probably aged to the point if we remove them it could kill them," Revan said looking at the design of the stasis pod as Eresh nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but their consciousnesses were uploaded into a virtual reality housed in the ship's systems," she pulled up the crew's medical records showing that each had gone through a full-body scan before entering the stasis pods. "Using these scans as a basis to build new bodies using these improved nanites we could transfer them into the new bodies saving their lives."

Revan stopped to stare at the screens indicating what the process would be, Lya watching them silently before he let out a deep breath coming to a decision.

"We'll give them a choice if they want to move on or stay in the virtual reality we will respect their wishes," he said looking to Eresh, "but if they are willing well upload their consciousness into new bodies then we will gladly accept them," he said receiving a nod from Lya and Eresh before he had the display zoom in on the planet turning to Eresh.

"From Asuran records that planet was a sort of haven for Lantean's who wished to ascend, using a ZPM they created a time dilation field which increased time within the field by a factor of two hundred and fifty," she said as the technology appeared on the display, "However, I believe that the device was to shut off once there were no Lantean life signs, meaning that there could be some Lanteans still in the field." She waved her hand as the display returns to a view of the galaxy.

"And the last one?" he asked as the screen focused on the ship traveling outside the galaxy towards the Milky Way. Eresh waved her hand the screen filling with information on the ship.

"It is the Tria, the last recorded communication with it showed them to have suffered damage from a Wraith attack and to be on their way to join the Lanteans though from the looks of it their hyperdrive must have suffered some damage," the screen showed it current speed to traveling at hyperspeed at less than a percent of the speed of light.

"Would they still be alive or aged like those on the Aurora-class?" he asked looking at the last communication logs sent by them, Eresh nodding.

"Yes, by my calculations due to their current speed only a few years science they set off for the milky way should have passed from their perspective," Her calculations appearing on the screen Lya looking through them. "I recommend waiting to pick them up on our way back to the Milky way when the wormhole-drive is available."

Revan nodded not wanting to leave the Pegasus galaxy without dealing with the Wraith problem checking with the command chair on the systems solar activity finding that they had two weeks before they could use the wormhole-drive without any risk.

"So we have two weeks to fix all the problems in the Pegasus galaxy before having to head back to the Milky Way," Revan finished with a big sigh as a list of their current objectives appeared on the screen Eresh giving him a sheepish look.

Revan closed his eyes surrendering his senses to the force, breathing in and out slowly letting the force calm his mind releasing his emotions into the force. He could feel it soothing him almost as if telling him it would support him in whatever situation he found himself choosing. Opening his eyes now filled with a strong determination which Eresh could feel through their connection, he nodded to her and Lya laying down in the command chair immersing himself fully into his connection with the ship working with Eresh to finalize their schedule and plans now that they had so many options available to them, Lya notifying them she would be working on the seeds from Atlantis and after a nod to Revan and hug to Eresh she was teleported to her lab.

The next four days were filled with nothing but planning and preparing for their encounter with the Wraith reminding Revan of his time during the Mandalorian Wars as he put his full focus into his work. Using his knowledge of warfare and the data gathered by the Lanteans on the Wraiths tactics and behavior he established multiple plans and fail-safes to account for how the Wraith would react to his ultimatum. He watched the Wraith ships leaving the planets after their culling feeling guilt for his inaction using it push himself further he wouldn't let the Wraith continue with their cullings.

Eresh was also busy finishing her upgrades for all their ships and collecting enough resources for future construction projects. She had Hades land in the center of the newly named Dreadnaught-class city-ship the Surik in honor of his longtime friend Meetra Surik former Jedi exile. The Surik was manned by copies of Eresh working as the crew conducting maintenance as well as diagnostics on the huge ship. The gateships had returned with the nanites having collected the Surik's limit of natural resources allowing for the completion of the ship's major systems leaving only the section for construction ironically under construction. After removing any trace of the Asurans and nanites on the planet's surface under Revan's orders, she raised Surik's shields and brought them to rest in orbit over the planet, moving her focus to the ships currently heading to the wraith hive ships making sure construction of her Attero devices was on schedule.

Lya wasn't any less busy working on her hydroponics project introducing the seeds from Atlantis's seed bank to her garden using the information from Atlantis to adjust the soil and environment to fit each plant's individual needs. She also made sure that Revan took time to eat and sleep, using the force Revan was able to cut his sleep down to a couple of hours but he still needed it. Lya also took time to explore new areas of the ship having Eresh teleport more plants through to the new sections giving the ship a more homely feel. She also had Eresh use some nanites to collect fruits and vegetables as well as replenish their water stores, taking the chance to add to her growing seed collection as well.

Four days after diving headfirst into planning and preparations found Revan waking up still in the command chair the bridge's displays informing of their ships, arriving cloaked at their designated Wraith ships. After waiting to make sure that Wraith did not notice them he let out a sigh of relief setting course for the nearest active wraith ship coming out of hyperspace over a planet before messaging Eresh and Lya to come to the bridge. The bridge lit up with the sign of teleportation as Lya and Eresh arrived both giving him a nod of greeting as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"So we're going to be doing this then?" Eresh asked a look of distaste on her face, Revan and Lya giving her concerned looks.

"Yes, I know you're not happy with it but we're going to negotiate with the Wraith...like I said I won't be responsible for genocide," he said looking her in the eyes seeing a lot of hatred in them before she turned her head.

"I understand High Counselor ...but, I won't be happy about it," she said giving him a serious look, Revan just gave her nodded to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know Eresh just don't let your hate control you," he said a far off look in his eyes "I've seen where that can lead you..and it's not pretty," he squeezed her shoulder before turning his attention back to the bridge's display showing there to be ten minutes till they were out of hyperspeed.

"So have you managed to create an alternative food source for the Wraith?" Lya asked while reading through data on her plant's growth and potential additions to the lab. Eresh losing some of the anger on her face gaining a smirk on her face.

"Yes, the Lanteans studied Wraith's biology to an extreme degree with all the data from their most taboo studies in the storage device from Janus's lab. From that, we were able to develop a synthetic version of the enzyme they get when they feed off of humans," she put the genetic makeup of the enzyme on the screen "It's fairly simple to produce, using our nanites we could make enough to feed what I estimate to be the entire population of the Wraith."

"Though," Revan said looking to Eresh "we have to get them to use it first and they have a pretty strong hatred of Lanteans," he activated the ship's cloak as they exited hyperspace over the planet. The Wraith hive ship coming into view with Surik's scanners showing them preparing to cull the planet. Revan closed his eyes connecting to the command chair activating the Attero devices on the Aurora-class ships and steadying his breathing as he let the force flow through him using it see the shatterpoints in the Wraith ship highlighting them on the ship's display before opening his eyes and activating Surik's comms.

"Attention Wraith Ship! I am High Counselor Revan of the Lantrean people," he said decloaking Surik and priming the ship's weapons. "I have weapons locked and should you make any aggressive moves on myself or the people on the planet below I will open fire!"

"I request to speak with your species leaders," he said seeing an increase in the Wraith's comms activity and of the ships on the galaxy map, showing them starting to revive, "I will also warn you that should any of your ships enter hyperspace they will be destroyed!" he shouted, watching as ship after ship on the map seem to reawaken. He waited with bated breath for the ship's reply only to let out a groan of frustration as their weapons were primed. With a mental command, Surik fired on their engine's shatterpoint watching as the drone ripped through their shields and engines without pause their weapons losing power.

"I repeat! I request to speak to your leaders!" Revan watched five hive ships on the map try and jump to hyperspace only to be destroyed within seconds. "I have warned you! Any attempt to enter hyperspace will result in your immediate destruction!" he saw another hive ship attempt to jump and be destroyed. He sighed, waiting for a reply and looking to Lya who had a look of great sadness on her face but, she merely nodded to him before being teleported back to her lab to mourn the loss of life as was the Nox way. Eresh looked to Revan who gave her a nod before activating the teleport to join Lya.

After watching two more ships destroyed due to the Attero devices he was notified of an incoming call from the damaged ship accepting it on the main display being met with the face of what he learned from the repository to be a wraith queen.

"You dare demand my presence Lantean!" she said her voice filled with nothing but disdain for the race he found himself the leader of. Revan looked at her noticing the subtle similarities she shared with humans along with the fear in her eyes.

"Yes, I do," he said standing up from the command chair keeping weapons locked. "Your race has been feeding on humans for centuries, using them as nothing but cattle," his eyes narrowing at them "that stops now." watching as she glared at him showing him her pointed teeth.

"You think we will obey you!?" she snared with rage before smirking with satisfaction "We brought you pathetic race to their knees! And we will do it again!" she said ending with a maniacal laugh. Revan simply started at her a small smirk on his face hidden by his mask.

"And with your ability to use hyperspace disabled?" he asked, stepping towards the display watching as her laughter died down "even with a fleet you'd be nothing but slow-moving targets he said watching he fear become more apparent. "But, I'm not here to wipe out your race," he said sending data on the enzyme to their ship watching as she seemed to comprehend just what he sent her. "I'm here to make a deal." her eyes narrowed.

"What? To keep us as pets?! To feed up like animals!" she said glaring at him with rage.

"You do the same thing to humans,' he pointed out

"It is within our right!" she said her fist clenched tightly. "The Wraith are a superior species, humans are nothing but food!" she spat with anger.

"Then how do you compare to the Lanteans?" Revan said enjoying the anger that appeared on her face "I've destroyed your ability to travel at hyperspeed, and possess the power to wipe out your species through the one thing you truly fear...starvation" he said satisfaction in his tone watching as more and more fear appeared in her eyes.

"Now I know you're ruled by a system of hives each controlled by a queen," he said moving back to the command chair. "I would like to set up negotiations with them, I'd be more than willing to provide travel for them," he said as outrage appeared on her face.

"And what guarantee can you give that you won't just kill them?!" she asked with a disbelieving tone.

"I already have you at my mercy," he said leaning back in the chair. "But I want to give you the opportunity, the chance to stop all the needless kills, to maybe grow as a species... and maybe eventually be able to coexist with other races." hope in his voice. "So, please let's end the hostilities."

The queen seemed to stare at him with curiosity at the hope in his voice before closing her eyes which from Revan could remember from his informational had to be her communicating telepathically with the other queens. Though any hope Revan felt ended as the force almost screamed into his head as the Wraith ship's weapons came back online and started to send out darts towards the planet.

"We will not become your pets this subterfuge will not trick us!" screeched the queen as the galaxy map notified him that most of the Wraith ships were entering hyperspace his eyes widened in horror as the number of ships dropped to five all the others destroyed. The queen's eyes widened feeling the deaths of her fellow queens as all but five of the ships including hers were destroyed.

Closing his eyes trying to gain control of his emotions Revan felt Eresh take swift control of the ship's transporter reaching through the Wraith ship's shields as well as the dart teleporting them all into one the many cities along the outer edge of the Surik that they'd set to be the ship's prison capable of containing a large number of Wraith in the worse case scenario...which it had just become as he was notified that the remaining Wraith were teleported onto the ships sent to them and on route to the Surik. Revan sunk into the command chair ripping his mask off and throwing it into a corner of the room as he buried his face in his hands the force trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," he heard Eresh say putting a hand on his shoulder "I know you didn't want it to come to this, but we can't change what happened Revan," she reached her hands down cupping his cheeks and sliding onto her knees making him look her in the eyes. "You can only learn from this," he saw nothing but acceptance in her eyes a small smile on his face.

Closing his eyes he centered himself in the force feeling a great feeling of sadness from it, but also a feeling of support and determination as it surrounded him. He breathed in and out slowly releasing his emotions into the force. Opening his eyes he gave Eresh a nod of gratitude before turning back towards the display finding the wreckage that was once a Wraith ship.

After checking that none of the Wraith darts had made it to the planet Revan set course for the former Asuran homeworld also having Eresh set it as the destination for their fleet of Aurora-class ships after finding no survivors.

"So what is the plan now?" Eresh asked using the nanites to pick up his mask and handing it back to him receiving a grateful nod. The display changed to show statistics on the former Asuran's homeworld along with a document that was one of the many backup plans they'd come up with.

"We're going to transport the Wraith to the former Asuran homeworld it should be a suitable planet for their biological needs," the display changed showing five Aurora- class vessels in orbit of the planet. "With the five ships acting as stealth satellites to protect them as well as watch over them, we also use the nanites aboard them to create the substitute food source using the natural resources from the planet."

"So we're exiling them?" she said as she went over all the information on the display using her hand to scroll through the information.

"Yes, before it wasn't that much of an option without having multiple habitable planets in a system would have taken decades to find but, due to their now lesser numbers Asura should work on its own," he said showing her the figures of their now low numbers. Eresh nodded playing with her lekku as she watched the Wraith in the prison as her duplicates distributed the substitute enzymes to them.

"Could you have the nanites build some housing for them on the planet?" he asked as he sent her the schematics of what he had in mind getting a nod in response. Leaning back in the command chair he let out a sigh before using the teleport to go to Lya's lab. Using the time till their arrival to receive some console from Lya who thought it would be beneficial to teach him about some Nox meditation techniques.

After being notified of their arrival, Revan thanked Lya receiving a short hug before teleporting to the bridge to watch as the Wraith were teleported to the planet and after making sure that they had all they needed to survive and leaving five ships cloaked over the planet he teleported the planet's stargate into storage waiting for the other Aurora-class ships to dock in the Surik's hanger before setting course for the Aurora a trip that would take thirty minutes.

Leaving the bridge to Eresh who was now reading another romance novel and from the looks of things on her ears and the rhythmic swaying of her lekku listening to music using the CD player they'd gotten on earth. Stopping to stare for a second Revan was reminded of Mission before shaking his head and returning to Lya to learn more about the Nox meditation techniques.

Revan's eyes opened wide from the meditation finding Lya across from him as the Eresh used their link tell him they had arrived at the ship. Standing up and stretching feeling his back pop he gave Lya a nod and teleported to the bridge finding Eresh already going over data on Aurora from the Surik's scanners.

"The ships ZPM energy levels are in the low twenties," Eresh said pulling up a display of the ship. "There is some scoring on the hull but my readings show there is no loss of atmosphere and there appear to be satisfactory levels of oxygen, "she said with a nod standing up her clothing becoming that of a Lantean officer. "I'm ready to go when you are."

Revan watched as a duplicate of her rose out of the floor retaking her seat before giving her a nod. "Let's go," and with a nod, they found themselves on the ship surrounded by stasis pods. Eresh looked around finding an access point in the wall, her hand sunk into it as her form shimmered for a second.

"Connection established," she said closing her eyes "I have made contact with the crew, there are currently twenty members of the original sixty." she looked to Revan " the captain has requested to be updated on all that's happened...this could take a while," she said with a sigh.

Giving Eresh a nod he sat down and closed his eyes allowing himself to be completely engulfed in the force letting it flow through him. Breathing in and out filling his heartbeat slow as he mediated in the force, the world around him fading away. All he knew was the force feeling it around him, from the Lanteans in stasis to the ship itself, he could feel his perception expanding as he let go of everything, his emotions, his thoughts, his worries, he just let them all go.

"Let go of all you fear to lose,"

"Emotions are not a weakness their what makes life worth living Rev"

"Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things, Revan… and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone."

"I don't know your name—but I take up your cause. I will not remove your mask until there is justice—until the Mandalorians have been defeated once and for all. So swears… Revan!"

Revan's eyes shot open finding many small items floating around the room before falling to the ground with Eresh looking at him with worry.

"You okay Revan?" she asked offering him a hand up "You've been meditating for about two hours, through the floating objects started an hour ago," she pulled him up "not to mention your heart rate lowered to a beat a minute and your mental activity was off the charts,"

Revan moved his body feeling no stiffness or aches before turning his attention back to Eresh.

"So how did the meeting go?" he asked while using his mental connection with the ship to teleport a Nox drink into his hand.

"Of the remaining crew, only three agreed to have their consciousness uploaded into nanite composed bodies with the others wishing for their pods to be disconnected from the ship's power," she said with a sad look towards the pods.

"I take it that you already have bodies ready for the three who wish to join us?" he asked walking towards what he remembered from the schematics to be the bridge. Eresh just smiled as three duplicates of her were transported to the room along with what he guessed were the crew's replacement bodies which were two men and a woman all dressed in officer uniforms.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said walking into the bridge and taking a seat in its command chair instructing the ship to dock in the Surik's hanger with the others using his connection to Surik to have nanites start repairs and upgrades on it. "How long till their consciousnesses are uploaded from the ship into their new bodies?" he asked Eresh uploading the ship's logs into Suriks's systems.

"It's already finished," she said sending their logs to the bridge's view screen Revan giving them a quick look before looking back towards the pod.

"Can the power be safely cut off from the stasis pods?" he asked, pulling up the ship's controls to its power distribution.

"Yes, it can be cut now," she said as Lya teleported into the bridge giving them both nods before looking to Revan.

"Eresh has informed me of the situation," she said with a sad look "I have come to give them their last rites as is customary of the Nox way," she bowed her head moving her hands over her heart whispering the rites under her breath both eyes closed Revan and Eresh sharing a look before joining her in silence.

Once Lya finished their last rites Revan cut power to their pods bowing his head as the bridged notified him of their life signs failing before closing his eyes as it notified him that their life signs had ceased.

After a few minutes of silence Revan, Lya, and Eresh were teleported back to the ship finding themselves being met by their three new crew members with the oldest looking male stepping forward.

"I am Tallos captain of the Aurora," he said with a salute though Revan could see some reservation before stepping back and the lone female stepping forward.

"I am first officer Trebel, " she said saluting before stepping back to join the captain.

"And I am head security officer Latos," he said saluting before joining Tallos and Trebel all three of them looking a little out of their depth. Revan smiled beneath his mask before saluting and introducing Eresh, Lya and himself.

After a few minutes of introduction, Revan had Eresh show them the available quarters to choose from as well as giving them a brief tour of their ship and it's systems. Lya also offered to help them learn the way around the ship before bidding them farewell and heading back to her lab.

After watching Eresh leave with their new crew members and feeling all the stress from the day taking its toll Revan sent a message to Eresh and Lya telling them he was going to get a full night of sleep after four days of non-stop planning and after receiving acknowledgment from both of them he teleported back to his room onto his bed still wearing his clothes as he passed out.

Though his rest was briefly interrupted by Eresh who used their mental connection to ask if she could handle the situation on the planet with the time dilation which he agreed to, before allowing the sweet embrace of sleep to take him.

Revan jolted into consciousness as the ship alarms started to blare through the room, Eresh notified him that they were under attack. Quickly jumping to his feet he had himself teleported to the bridge finding Lya and Eresh at the controls along with their two of their new crew members Tallos and Trebel who appeared to be manning shields and long-range scanners. Checking with the ship he found Latos in the ship's armory with some of Eresh's duplicates getting ready in case of boarding.

"Status?" he asked sitting down in the command chair finding the ship's shield holding strong against the assault as long-ranged scanners scanned the ship pulling up their information on the main display. Though his concentration was broken as Eresh let out a loud gasp as they compared the ships' designs to any known previously by the Lanteans.

"Those ships," Eeresh whispered checking and rechecking their findings before turning to Revan a look of disbelief on her face as Lya walked over to Tallos on comms. "Thier of Asgard design," his eyes widened as he began trying to hail the ships on all Asgard comm frequencies known to the Lanteans.

The ships stopped firing leaving Revan waiting with bated breath, the bridge was filled with nothing but silence as they looked to the main displays. The silence was broken as they were notified of an incoming communication that he had Tallos bring up on the main display. He heard gasps from those in the room as a small gray alien appeared on the screen though it had shared characteristics of the Asgard from the repository download it didn't match them completely.

"I am Lytir leader of the Vanir," he said, sending a schematic of the original Attero device through their comms. "We request you to surrender this device, to stop the threat of the Wraith. Or we will be forced to board you and take it ourselves,"

"I am Revan High Counselor of the Lantean people," Revan said with a bow before looking at Lytir with a look of curiosity on his face "you do realize that using the device would not only result in the eventual destruction of the gate network in his galaxy but the loss of any life on a planet with a stargate on it."

"We have deemed those to be acceptable losses in the continued preservation of our species," he said in a dull tone, no remorse in his voice. Eresh had a look of disbelief on her face at his blatant disregard for the lives of the people in the Pegasus galaxy.

"Acceptable losses?" Revan questioned eyes narrowed. "The amount of life that would be lost is in no way acceptable….I thought Asgards had a higher value of life? Not to mention many laws against such actions," he noticed a narrowing of their eyes when he said Asgard.

"We are Vanir," he said as Revan was notified the Vanir ship had moved to orbit the Surik. "long ago we split from our brothers in the Ida galaxy after a disagreement among our people on how we should combat the degradation caused by our accelerated cloning process," he waved his arm "if you're familiar with the appearance of the Asgard before our adoption of cloning as a means of immortality then you can see that we are merely shadows of our former selves,"

"What was the differing opinion that made you chose to leave Ida?" Revan asked noticing a shift in Lytir's expression. "From Lantean records I know Asgardians to hold great respect for an individual's right to live could that be it?"

"Yes, we believed that it was prudent to look into all possible ways of halting and repairing the degradation of our genetic code," he said as he sent a message containing the current Asgardian cellular code. "Even if it violated the taboos established by the Asgardian government,"

Giving Eresh a mental command she analyzed the genetic code finding pieces of it to be very similar to that of humans in the Pegasis galaxy Revan's eyes narrowing at the implications.

"And by that, you mean human experimentation don't you?" he asked hearing Lya let out a gasp of surprise most likely because a once-promising race of the great four races would stoop to such a thing with Lytir simply nodded his head.

"It was necessary and has allowed us to combat the continued degradation by a small but significant amount," he looked at them with determination. "For the continuation of my species, we are willing to go through with any means necessary."

"You realized that the human race falls under the protection of Lantean people correct?" Revan asked having all of the ship's weapons prime up. "I am well within my right to disable your vessel and subdue your crew to face trial for your actions," he said steel in his voice as Lytir merely nodded his head.

"Yes however we know of your long-standing hostilities with the Wraith and currently have access to the Attero device's console only requiring the control device to activate it," he had a touch of smugness in his voice, "if you will not relinquish the control device we will send a signal to all Wraith ships within the vicinity of this ship's communication range of your location."

Revan only stared at the Asgardian while using his mental link to have Eresh check for all Asgard technology in the Pegasus galaxy using the stargates to boost their scanning range finding what appeared to be the Vanir's current outpost on an extremely toxic planet. Giving Eresh instructions to have one of the ships over the Wraith's new home to head there cloaked and teleport anyone there into the ship's containment cells before turning his attention back to his conversation with Lytir.

"So, you find out that a race that you were once great allies with, move to a new galaxy you've never explored before and they seed life there," Revan said standing up from the command chair. "But, then you find out they're at war with a race that while not as advanced as them, can give them a decent fight," he walked towards the display, "so you decided to use the confusion as an opportunity to experiment on humans while they were occupied to save yourselves, only for them to lose and leave you at the mercy of the Wraith," Revna now stood close to the screen anger in his voice.

"Then thousands of years later we come back to this galaxy and the first thing you do is attack our ship in a plot to end the Wraith while sacrificing most of the humans of this galaxy and try to blackmail us when it's obvious you're outgunned...am I right?" he asked seeing the fear in the Vanir's face as Aurora-class battleships started to pour out of Surik's hanger surrounding their ship.

"That is correct," he said voice full of fear at the number of ships under Revan's control.

"And did you think I'd just let you go after admitting to doing experiments on our legacy to look the other way as you do what you wish!?" Revan said his voice full of outrage

"If you do not the Wrai-" Lytir started to reply but was cut off as Revan sent over the ship's data of the Wraith hive ship's destruction.

"Aren't a threat to anyone anymore...but you are," Revan said as the Vanir on screen gave him a look of utter fear and disbelief while going over the data. There was nothing but silence between them before Lytir broke it.

"What will you do to us?" he asked defeat in his tone as he seemed to sag down into his chair Revan starting him in the eyes for a few seconds before sighing.

"You will be disarmed and confined to this ship's containment facility, " Revan said as he had the ships return to the hanger, his show of force over. "...where you will stay until I can turn you over to the Asgardian High Council to face punishment for your crimes" he finished letting out a sigh before turning as Lya tapped him on the shoulder giving him a pleading look making him close his eyes and sigh. "Until such time, if you're willing, I would like to devote resources into trying to help cure the Asgardian degradation using all the knowledge and technology available to the Lantean people...your help would be appreciated," he said receiving a shocked look from the Vanir who seemed to gather himself before nodding.

"If you are truly willing to help work on a cure for my race," he started bowing his head "then you will have our complete cooperation and access to all our research into it," giving Revan a look of gratitude.

Revan simply nodded at his thanks before sending them instructions on where to land in the hanger and for them to leave any weapons and shields on the ship and having Latos take some of Eresh's duplicates to escort them to their containment cell.

After having the ship he sent to their outpost deliver the remaining Vanir into his custody he had them all moved to a medical facility under the watch of some Eresh duplicates as they weren't too dangerous without weapons. Lya wanting to help the Vanir and by extension, Asgardians spending less time on her plant project only spending the bare minimum of time needed in her lad and the rest of her time with the Vanir supplying the knowledge of the Nox to help them. Revan stopped by every couple of days to help using both the knowledge from his home reality on cloning and the Lantean repository to chip in though he usually had Eresh take his place as he worked on other projects and dismantling the original Attero device. He also checked on all the planets with ZPMs removing them if they had no purpose or if they were being used by humans to cause others harm. This had led him to discover a planet with a semi-functioning city-ship buried in the ground, the leaders of the government using its control chair to rule their people with fear. He'd used Suriks teleport to access the ZPM room and remove them leaving a ship in orbit to watch after it's people.

He also got to know the three new Lantean crew members permitting them to start their own projects as Eresh could function as a full crew that functioned twenty-four-seven as he bucked down and focused on his side projects as the days passed till their two weeks stay in Pegasus finally came to an end.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

**Chapter 4: New Friends**

Revan yawned wiping the sleep from his eyes as he stretched in the command chair. Looking around the bridge as he stood up he found himself alone so using the ship's sensors he noted that the crew was in their little area they'd claimed on the ship. Eresh was with Lya, still working with the Vanir to find a way to save their race. Talos and Latos were in a hologram room they'd claimed and started to call weapons development while Trebal was with one of the Vanir named Gemesh studying one of their battle suits.

After teleporting himself a quick meal he checked on current solar activity finding that Eresh's estimation was correct that it was finally settling down meaning it was time to return to the Milky Way. Using the ship's sensors to check on Tria's current location he plotted an intercept course, notifying the crew that they would be leaving Pegasus. After receiving acknowledgment from the crew he deactivated the Surik's cloak then activated the wormhole-drive feeling the brief weightlessness then nothing but the darkness of space.

Checking the ship's sensors to make sure that they were in the correct coordinates he began broadcasting on all Lantean frequencies that would have been in use during the Tria's time of service. Knowing that it could be a few minutes till the ship picked up the signal and stopped he closed his eyes deciding to do some brief meditation. After about ten minutes he could feel a mental nudge from Eresh opening his eyes he could now see the Tria on the main display before he was notified they were being hailed giving a mental command the connection was established and he found himself facing a blind woman in a Lantean captain's uniform.

"I am Helia captain of the Tria," she said with a salute giving him a calculating look "to whom am I addressing?"

"I am Revan," he said returning the salute "High Counselor of the Lantean people," he said enjoying the surprise on her face.

"What of High Counselor Morros?" She said dropping her salute.

"How long has it been since your last communication with Atlantis?" He asked

"It has been five years since our last communication," she said with a look of worry "we missed the evacuation so we're heading to Terra using the ship..but lightspeed capability was lost during the last Wraith attack so we've been making do with hyperspace engines...but you should know that if you're the High Counselor," distrust apparent on her face. Revan sighed before ripping off the bandaid.

"It may have been five years for you, but because you were traveling near the speed of light, time was slowed down for you… it has been ten thousand years since your last communication with Atlantis," he said watching the disbelief on her face turn into realization as she sunk low into the chair she was sitting in.

"Then the Lantean race st-" she started to ask before Revan interrupted her.

"As of right now, you and your crew plus for members of mine including myself are the only Lanteans left," he said watching the horror on her face.

"But Moros said we were going to reestab-" she started only to be interrupted again.

"From what I understand Morros underestimated their situation and was unable to reestablish a Lantean government. So of the survivors some left the planet or ascended while those that remained intermingled with the humans on Terra….we are the last of our race," he said as he sat back in the command chair giving her some time to digest the information.

After about twenty minutes he could see her collecting herself trying to put on a strong face but, the force easily told him she was still reeling in shock and despair. Making a mental note to Eresh to have Lya talk to her, he coughed getting her attention. Using the command chair he sent her instructions on where to dock on the ship.

"I understand that you've had quite a shock if you need to have the ship's counselor talk to you about it," he said as Eresh told him that Lya would be happy to talk to them. "But, I also have a mission to look after the humans of Terra...I'd be happy to have you and your crew on the Surik," he could see her perk up when he said mission smiling as he received an enthusiastic nod.

After teleporting to the hanger and meeting with Helia and her crew her introduced her to Eresh who she seemed wary of due to her being composed of inanities but after an appearance and assurance from Lya that she was safe Helia seemed to relax around her. After introducing Helia to Talos and his crew he saw them off as they headed to the common area to catch them up on everything. Letting out a sigh he activated the teleport and after the brief flash, he was back in the bridge's command chair activating Surik's cloak and setting earth as their destination he notified the crew over the ship's intercom he was going to be engaging the wormhole-drive. Giving the view from the bridges display one last look he activated the wormhole-drive And found himself looking at Earth for the first time in two months.

Deciding to enjoy the view he lay back in the chair as the ship orbited around Earth teleporting himself a drink and having the nanites form a footrest. Though his planet gazing didn't last long as Lya and Eresh teleported into the bridge Lya's eyes glowing gold showing that Jolinar was in control. Eresh taking control of the displays to show a planet surrounded by a fleet of goa'uld motherships as Jolinar talked.

"**I was just about to establish contact with the Tok'ra council to inform them of my situation," **Jolinar stated as Eresh pulled up more information on the situation "**However, I received word on the Tok'ra emergency broadcast frequency that the location of their base and where to escape to had been compromised and they are currently under attack," **she said looking at Revan before bowing her head "**I humbly request for the aid of the Lantean people to save my fellow Tok'ra," **he could hear the desperation in her tone.

Revan stood up from his chair and placed his hand on her shoulder meeting her slowly raising face with a small smile on his.

"Of course I'd be willing to lend the Tok'ra my aid," he said seeing her relax. "after all, I could never turn a blind eye to a friends problem," receiving a nod of gratitude from her as her eyes glow diminished Lya being given control. He had Eresh hack into the mothership's systems finding them to belonging to a lesser goa'uld who was trying to gain prestige by getting rid of the Tok'ra. After getting all the information he could on the advancing fleet he shut off the display turning to Eresh and Lya.

"But, we're not going to be using the Surik on this mission," he said teleporting them out of the bridge into the hanger where his side project was enjoying the look of shock on Eresh's face as she recognized it. "I'd rather use this opportunity to test my little side project and use this situation to our advantage, after all giving our enemy misinformation is key in war." Lya merely looked curious as they were greeted by the second part of his project.

"Greetings Master," it said happily. "Is it finally time for me to fulfill my primary function of eradicating all threats to your master?" the glee apparent in its voice as Lya and Eresh both stared at Revan a look complete and utter disbelief on their faces as he simply smiled at them.

"I'd like you to meet HK-M4," he said gesturing to the droid who was holding a modified blaster rifle recreated using Lantean technology it had both a kill and stunning setting. Behind him was a ship that Eresh would know from Revan's memories she'd accessed during their first connection.

"The Ebon Hawk," she said seeing Lya's curious expression she explained further. "It was a ship he owned back in his home galaxy," she said walking up to it and examining it. "How did you-?"

"I used three of the Aurora-class ships as material to build this while I wasn't helping with the Asgard situation," he said having a holographic representation of it appear in front of them," While the look is that of the Dynamic-class freighter Ebon Hawk, it is three times the size and made up of the most advanced Lantean technology available to me as High Counselor, running off four ZPMs making it the most powerful light freighter created by the Lantean race." he gestured to HK-M4. "He's also based on my friend HK-47, though HK-M4 is both a combat and repair droid while HK-47 was purely an assassin droid." he pulled up HK-M4's designs "I used the strongest metal I could to create his casing while his inner workings are comprised of mostly nanites with his programming being a mix of what I learned from the repository and what I could remember of HK-47's base programming"

"And your idea of a friend is a maniacal assassin droid?" Eresh asked disbelief in her voice as Lya examined HK-M4 giving them a nod.

"He saved my life countless times," Revan said with fondness in his tone. "give him some time I'm sure he'll grow on you," giving her and Lya a nod to follow him as the ship's ramp lowered and they made their way onto it. The ship's internal light coming on as they made their way through the ship's central hub into the cockpit where there were seats for a co-pilot and navigator with the captain's chair having replaced with a command chair.

"Now as I was saying, we could use this as an opportunity to cause some conflict among the system lords," he said sliding into the command chair, Lya taking the navigators seat and Eresh the co-pilots. "I don't want to use the Surik, it's too large and I'd rather not risk it being discovered by the goa'uld but, we can use then Ebon Hawk's cloak," he looked at Lya'" and have Jolinar pretend to be a rival goa'uld. Then using the ship's teleporter we can teleport any Tok'ra into one of the ship's empty rooms then destroying the empty base making them think the Tok'ra are dead. Then we can destroy the motherships leaving the survivors to spread the rumor of a goa'uld with superior weapons and cloaking...that should cause some distrust and infighting among the system lords," using the command chair to bring the ship's systems online and running diagnostics and having one of Eresh's duplicates take control of the Surik for their absence.

"**That could buy the Tok'ra time to find another planet to establish a base on,"** Jolinar said giving control to Lya, "And I find Jolinar's part to be acceptable to the Nox ways," she said, setting the navigation course.

Revan connected to the ship finding HK on weapons as he piloted the ship out of Surik's hanger finding all systems working at peak efficiency raising the shields and activating the cloak. But, before he could jump, Eresh drew their attention as she displayed a mission report from the SGC.

"It's not just the Tok'ra," worry in her voice, "there are some sg teams we'll have to rescue as well,"

Revan nodded and with a mental nudge the new Ebon Hawk's wormhole-drive activated and they found themselves appearing alongside a mothership with Revan forced to make evasive maneuvers to avoid touching their shields noticing them sending some gliders into orbit before piloting the ship to the planet's surface.

He had Eresh use the sensors, finding the planet's stargate active as well as a system of tunnels that Jolinar told them to be how Tok'ra establish their bases. He had Eresh scan for Tok'ra and human life signs finding there to be around twenty humans and a little over a hundred Tok'ra and one jaffa which he was guessing to be Teal'c.

"Can we establish secure communication with the Tok'ra?" he asked as he had Eresh monitor all goa'uld comms chatter. Lya standing up to operate the comms controls before turning to Revan with a nod giving Jolinar control.

"**I have sent an encoded message containing the passphrase I used to establish contact on covert missions,"** Jolinar said sitting back in the navigation chair. "**If they haven't removed them from the database they should try to contact us soon," **she said before Revan was notified that there was a communication coming in using the same encoding as Jolinar's message it was only audio.

"**This is Garshaw of the Tok'ra High Council is that you Jolinar of Malkshur?"** said what he was guessing to be a female Tok'ra. Jolinar looked to Revan receiving a nod then taking over the comms.

"**This is Jolinar, I have brought an ally who I think could be a great help in these dire times,"** she said voice full of resolve. "**We have a plan that should it succeed will leave the system lords to believe you are dead as well as spread discord among them,"**

After a few moments of silence which Revan guessed was her talking to the Tok'ra High Council, Garshaw asked the details of the plan with Jolinar explaining it to her as some of the gliders started to fire into the tunnel systems, though he didn't pick up any loss of life he knew it wouldn't be long till they managed to kill someone. After what seemed like hours but was a few tense minutes they got the okay and a briefing on what happened before they arrived learning that there was a spy among them that had been caught by sg-1 and committed suicide and Samatha Carter had brought a host for Selmak. After making sure Eresh had a lock on all friendlies Revan had her go to where they'd appear on the ship to give medical care to the injured and make sure things were under control he turned to Jolinar with a nod who informed them to be ready then cut the connection before establishing one on the mothership's open comms.

"**Did you think you could take my prize," **Jolinar said as Revan decloaked the ship and started to teleport the Tok'ra and sg teams onto the ship while firing on the base targeting the now empty areas. He smirked at the panic on the goa'uld comms as he dodged fire from the gliders that brought back some memories as he shot a couple down.

"**Who would dare oppose us with just a single ship," **he could easily hear the smugness in their tone as the gliders broke off their attacks on the Tok'ra base and started to fire on the ship. Revan let the force flow through him as he dodged their fire smirking as he was informed that all Tok'ra and sg personal had been teleported onto the ship he destroyed the remaining parts of the Tok'ra base and giving Jolinar another nod.

"**Know that in your deaths you've given the great Setesh some entertain with your useless lives,"** she said before cutting off the connection Revan a short bow and heading out of the cockpit to help Eresh greet their new guest. Revan dodged fire from the mothership feeling the inertial dampeners do their job as he shot them each down their shields and hulls buckling with just on shot firing at where he knew their power cores to be, watching as they blew then activating the wormhole-drive. He felt the expected weightlessness from it activating before finding himself once again staring at the Earth, he let out a deep breath letting go of his hold on the force and calming his emotions.

After checking ship diagnostics to make sure there were no problems and finding the ship to still be running at peak efficiency he set the ship in low Earth orbit before standing up and putting on his mask to go check on his new passengers. Making his way through the ship he came to the room the Tok'ra and sg members were in only to stop and stare hearing Jack ask what the hell was going on as the Tok'ra bowed to an embarrassed Lya the sg teams and Eresh watching. He could see Eresh trying to hold in laughter mirth in her eyes letting a chuckle of his own out drawing the room's attention.

"You know I expected a lot of things to happen, but I did not expect this," Revan said watching as all eyes turned to him, the sg teams raising their weapons only for O'Neill to have them lower them and make his way towards the front of the room.

"Hey, laser sword guy," Jack said stopping a few feet away from him. "You always seem to be there to save our asses don't you?" he accused before looking sheepish the rest of the sg teams moving up to join him as Lya talked to the Tok'ra. "Not that I'm complaining, save all you want. We wouldn't have minded some help the last few weeks," he muttered the last part before Daniel cleared his throat giving him a look.

"Been kind of busy," Revan said the smile on his face hidden by his mask seeing Lya giving him a pleading look as the Tok'ra seemed to get more excited as they talked, but he just kept smiling under his mask giving her a small wave leaving her to chat with the Tok'ra while he talked with Jack using his link to the Surik to access all their missions reports. "I'm sure you didn't need my help at all,"

"So how does the work on those two motherships I gave you go?" he asked as a balding older man in camouflage looked at Jack as his eyes giving a quick glow.

"You have two motherships? Why were those not mentioned before?" said the man's symbiote Revan looking at him a second before turning his attention to Jack giving him a gesture to explain the situation. He looked a bit annoyed that the mother ships were mentioned but with a sigh, as Carter explained that one of the motherships had been taken apart to study by their people at Area 51 with now missing its weapons and powers source while the other was on standby in case of another attempted invasion.

"I gave you two ships and you made one inoperable within two months?" Revan asked tone filled with surprise and disbelief.

"It was the only way we could study it enough to even attempt to backward engineer them and give us more knowledge on how they function, I still can't fully understand how the hyperspeed engines work," Carter said sounding a little offended that Revan was questioning what they did. He simply raised his hand in a placating gesture.

"They're your ships do what you want with them, I was just curious is all," he lowered his arms back to his sides seeing Eresh trying to help Lya with the Tok'ra turning to the man with the symbiote.

"So why aren't you flocking to Lya? I assume you're a Tok'ra since everyone seems okay with you," Revan asked as the man what he guessed to be a Tok'ra greeting.

"**I am Selmak of the Tok'ra High Council and my host is Jacob Carter,**" Revan's eyes widened looking to Sam for a second, "**He was dying of a terminal illness and with my host dying of old age we decided to take the only available option,"** Selmak said lowering his head, his body language shifting. Though Jack chose that moment to interject.

"Not that I don't like to listen to you talk about you little snake club but, I've got to contact the SGC and tell them we're not dead," Revan just sighed as Jack abrasiveness having Eresh use her bugs to tap into the SGC's radios and boost Jacks radio to receive their signal.

He enjoyed the look of shock on Jack's face as his radio started to receive a transmission from General Hammond quickly answering before moving to the back of the group again to have a private conversation.

"Um excuse me," Daniel said getting Revan's attention "but when we met last time you mentioned Atlantis"

"Yeah, I had to go pick it up...let the stove on," Revan said enjoying the look on Daniel's face hearing Eresh let out a giggle through their link as Carter continued the questioning.

"You said it was a city-ship?" she asked as Revan chuckled and gestured them to follow him walking out of the room and down to corridor to the hub display in the center of the ship. Finding Daniel, Cater, and Jacob had followed him he waved his hand as a holographic display of Atlantis appeared hearing gasp from them.

"Atlantis was the last city-ship created by the Lanteans and served as their last home in the Pegasus galaxy," he watched in shock in their eyes as the holographic Atlantis was sunk, " in that galaxy the Lanteans faced a great threat called the Wraith that while they didn't have superior technology, they did have massive numbers leading to the city being sunk to protect it and the last of the Lanteans to retreat here where they mingled with the human population," the hologram shut off.

"But, a stargate can't travel between galaxies," Sam said as Revan brought up a galaxy map of the gate system across the two galaxies. "The power requirement alone would be-"

"It does require quite a bit of power, but my people did create the gates," he said bringing up a comparison of the requirements between traveling in the galaxy and out of it, "I will admit that it took them quite some time and it was one of the last ideas thought of by my people before their near extinction," he chuckled as she studied the hologram with a look that was like a kid in the candy store he tried out him mental connection to the Ebon Hawk to bring a hologram of the gate's various systems seeing Sam getting lost in the date he could only chuckle. Turning to ask Selmak where to drop the Tok'ra off he noticed Lya heading his way with a red-haired woman Lya moving to speak once they were in front of him.

"Revan this is Garshaw one the council member who we talk to over the comms," she said introducing the woman who bowed. "After introductions were over and Jolinar reported to the council what has happened since their last communication," she said with a look to Garshaw. "I have learned that the new Tok'ra base has been compromised and have decided to give them sanctuary with the Nox till they can recover," she said looking to him.

"I'd be happy to take them there," he said reaching to his connection to the ship and Eresh having Eresh keep Jack's radio connected to the SGC while he plotted a course for the Nox planet looking to Lya who gave him a nod and using the wormhole-drive and finding the ship now just outside the planet's atmosphere feeling the force around Lya calm giving a sense of belonging. He got a grateful nod from Garshaw while having the ship land on an available clearing feeling Eresh take control and finish landing. He nodded to Lya using one of the comm panels in the room to announce over the ship's speakers.

"Members of the Tok'ra we have arrived at your destination please make sure to collect your luggage and leave your trays in an upright position," he lowered the ship's ramp enjoying the shocked looks on the counselors and sg-1 members faces getting a reproachful look from Lya. Lya simply sighed at his behavior before heading back to the other Tok'ra with Garshaw moving all the supplies they'd brought with them out of the ship with the help of the sg teams minus sg-1. Jack walked up to him having finished his communication with Hammond while Cater and her father moved towards the ship's ramp to get a private moment.

"So officially I've been ordered to try and capture you as the government doesn't like having someone capable of infiltrating the White House without us none the wiser," Jack said as Daniel and Teal'c gave him a look, "but I have a feeling that if I tried It'd fail spectacularly and a lot of good men would lose their lives," he looked towards the sg members helping the Tok'ra. "So if anyone asks you beamed our weapons away while we one the ship ...and unofficially nice work with Kinsey I got his naked tackle on tape," a grin spread across his face Revan laughed openly.

"Glad I could make you day Jack," he gestured to the leaving Tok'ra, "once they are off the ship and with the Nox I'll take you and your teams back to Earth," he yawned stretching before heading back to the cockpit letting Jack know to inform Eresh when he was ready to go, seeing the obvious question of what she was written on his face.

"Master do you believe me to be defective?" he heard HK say as he entered the cockpit tuning to find him in the co-pilot's chair before sinking into the command chair.

"I take it you're not happy that I didn't let you destroy at least one of those motherships?" Revan asked receiving a message from Eresh that Lya was talking with one of her people to explain the situation and t all the Tok'ra were almost off the ship.

"Do you doubt my capabilities master?" he could hear the dejection in the droids vocal processors.

"I don't doubt you HK I just wanted to test the ship's capabilities myself," he turned to the droid, "I promise next combat we get into I'll let you have your fun," he could see the droids optics light up a bit.

"Yes master, please make sure it's nice and bloody," the sound of his steps echoed through the room and hall as he headed back to the turrets. Revan busied himself checking all the ship's systems using both the mental link and the command chair to familiarize himself with the systems. His testing was interrupted as Cater walked into the cockpit a feeling of sadness coming from her before Revan pushed his connection to the force to the back of his mind.

"Lost Captain Carter?" he asked having the chair spin around to face her seeing her eyes glued to the ship's holographic displays clearing his throat to get her attention embarrassment on her face.

"Sorry I've never seen a working holographic interface like these," she said, gesturing to the controls before looking down. "I probably shouldn't be looking at them huh?"

"It's just basic readouts for the ship nothing worth hiding," he said, smirking as her eyes roamed over the holograms. "If you want something to look at," Revan brought up the designs of an old model of shield generator used by the Lanteans during their testing of lightspeed travel watching as she walked closer to the display eyes wide reaching a hand up only to pause looking to him.

"It's a touch interface," he gestured her to continue chuckling at her hesitance using his mental link to enlarge the image showing the makeup of the generator laughing as she jumped back before turning to him with a glare. He tapped his head, "Sorry couldn't resist, used my mental uplink," watching Cater glare at him before turning her focus on studying the designs tentatively touching the display as if she was going to break it.

"How about I explain the components to apologize for my little prank," he said standing up moving t stand beside her the display shifts to show the devices multiple layers.

"Really?" he could hear the disbelief in her tone.

"Sure, it's an older model than the ones we use now I see no harm in telling you," he said before he started to explain the various components of it to her chuckling when she pulled a notepad from her vest as he explained the device answering any questions she had and giving her his opinion on what materials she could use as substitutes for the materials that were unavailable to her. He was beginning to explain what could be made using Earth materials as a power source before they were interrupted by Jack letting out a fake cough.

"Carter I sent you to tell him we were ready to go half an hour ago," he smirked "not to ask him on a date," Revan could see that Carter was annoyed as she let out a deep breath.

"Sir he was telling me about this shield generator's capabilities and how it was possible to make one using materials native to Earth," she gestured to the hologram "With this kind of technology we could create shields around places of significant importance, like say the White House," Jack's eyes widened at that, "or even increase progress on Earth-made ships with shields superior to the goa'uld,"

"Oh so science stuff," he said, letting out a whistle.

"Yes, but I don't think I could even attempt to make it without this display letting me see what a functioning one should look like," she said, letting out a sigh looking at her notepad. Revan looked at her for a second before having a brief mental conversation with Eresh who said she would leave the decision to him.

Revan cleared his throat getting their attention heading to a compartment on the wall beside the co-pilot's chair, a panel opening up as he pulled out a Lantean datapad downloading the schematics for the shields as well as some other devices outdated by current standards but would help out the SGC holding the datapad out to Carter.

"Here I've downloaded the generator's schematics onto this as well as some old designs for medical devices far superior to current technology on Earth," he smirked at her and Jack's wide-eyed expression as he still held out the pad, "Are you going to take it?" he let out a chuckle as it was almost yanked from his hand Carter already scrolling through it.

"It will also let you contact me should your SGC find themselves in over their head," he said with a nod to Jack, "though don't think I'll be a solution to all your problems, I'll just help on those that are beyond your planet's current capabilities," he checked to make sure the ship's ramp was up and everyone was aboard before having the ship take off, activating the cloak and wormhole-drive once they left the planet's gravity.

Jack and Carter's attention was drawn to the cockpit's main display showing that they were now facing Earth.

"Well it was nice having you aboard but, this is where we say goodbye," Revan said with a grand gesture before activating the teleporter teleporting them to the SGC and watching them disappear from the cockpit.

Cutting off the hologram of the shield generator Recan slid into the command chair using his connection to both ships to have the Ebon Hawk dock back in its private hanger. He headed out of the cockpit to the ship's ramp meeting up with Lya and Eresh as they made their way out of the ship.

After sending Eresh to notify the other of what happened as he headed with Lya to the Vanir to continue to help them with the degradation, Lya seemed very excited as she'd received what looks to be a tablet containing all of the Nox's medical knowledge. The next couple of days composed of trying to incorporate all three races knowledge to fix the problem and they felt like they were close, however, Eresh was having trouble trying to contact the Asgard in Ida. With the possibility of the Asgard there long gone and Eresh's inability to scan the galaxy's solar activity, Revan couldn't risk traveling there especially with the goa'uld giving a perfect opportunity to strike.

Revan had also had Eresh send a ship to transport the nanites and materials from the satellite construction site to the Surik while calling a meeting for all crew members to discuss the current situation of the galaxy. The crew from the Tria immediately volunteered to take part in any combat with the goa'uld while those from the Aurora wanted to continue weapons development which he agreed to allow. He gave the weapons development group a bigger holographic room in one of Atlantis's towers, while he had Eresh take the Tria's crew to the hangers permitting them to use up to five ships as materials as Eresh pulled up ship designs based on those of Revan's reality as he didn't want any attacks connected to the Lanteans he left them to it.

The Tria's crew had chosen to use the designs of a Foray-class blockade runner outfitting it with many of the same systems as the Ebon Hawk. After he looked over the designs with Eresh to making sure they would work with the design and finding no problems Revn gave them the okay to start nanite construction. The ship would be complete in a week giving the crew time to get back into combat shape through exercises with the use of a holographic room. Revan took part in both parts of the excesses one being a ship to ship battle scenario and the other boarding one. He'd lowered the output of his lightsabers to that of a training-saber and worked them into the ground to prepare them for every scenario he could think of. Over the week weapons, development had worked just as hard and managed to create a turbolaser prototype using Revan's knowledge from Eresh, which was tested with the Ebon Hawk proving a working alternative to the drone weapons through both ships would still have drones as they had more piercing power.

Lya with Eresh's help and the medical knowledge of the Nox had managed to halt the degradation which was a huge achievement, however, without D.N.A. from a pre-degenerative state Asgard they wouldn't be able to cure it completely. You could almost see the joy the Vanir felt as Lya came up with a short procedure using nanites to stop the degradation meaning that clones created using the D.N.A. from the Vanir wouldn't degrade with Lya seeming even more determined to repair the Asgards genetic code now that there wasn't a threat of extinction.

Revan personally watched the Foray-class blockade runner now named Mjolnir as it left the hanger. Helia was filled with pride and determination on the ship's display which changed to shock as Revan named her leader of the Lantean navy. After waiting a few minutes for her to regain composure he gave her her orders which were to cause as much disarray between system lords as she could using hit and run tactics as well as gathering information on the current situation of the galaxy. With a firm salute from the newly appointed general which was returned her ship jumped to lightspeed with Eresh confirming with at her duplicate aboard the ship that it was running at peak efficiency.

Eresh over the week had also worked very hard as she had managed to finish construction on the construction facility on the ship a week early. With that complete under Revan's orders, she'd manned six Aurora-class battleships with her duplicates before cloaking them and setting them to orbit Earth as they would work just as well as stealth satellites. She had also taken HK's designs and created some training droids for Revan each with shielding discovered in Janus's lab which was micrometers above their bodies surface allowing them to withstand lightsaber blows while wielding weapons. They had also been programmed with knowledge of Revan's lightsaber styles and the ability to adapt to him, giving him access to training partners which he used at least once a day getting himself back into shape days turning into weeks.

"Emotion, yet peace," he said bringing his lightsaber up to block the droids blade another coming up beside him to run him through only for him to drop onto his back shoving them with the force blasting them back. "Ignorance, yet knowledge," the droids feet turned into claws using their nanites and dug into the floor with the other hanging from the ceiling shifting its stance denting the ceiling as it lunged at him as the one on the ground using its clawed feet to bind his legs to the floor.

"Passion, yet serenity," one eye slowly shifted to a sickly yellow as he dipped into his rage grabbed the lunging droid seeing both arms crushed as he tossed it at the droid holding him knocking them both away. "Chaos, yet harmony," both droids rolled in mid-air the arms of the damaged one repairing themselves as landed on their feet both their arms turning into blades that let out the distinct hum of a vibroblade he force summoned the lightsaber he dropped during the beginning of the session red and blue blades coming back to life as both droids rushed at him with speeds matching a master using force speed.

"Death, yet the force," the force flowed through him, gathering around and in him begging to be used, the world slowing down around him to a snail's pace as he let it flow unfiltered through him. He could feel every inch of the training room, the sounds of their vibroblades almost deafening to his force enchanted senses, he could feel every single part of the droids from their circuitry to their power sources, he closed his eyes letting the force guide him feeling the world shift as he pushed his body to the absolute limit barely feeling himself parrying the droids weapon as his body moved to dodge and striking at speeds that would make him a blur to anyone watching. He could feel the vibrations of the blades as they barely missed him and hear the air whistle with every cut. The world devolved into a dance dodging and parrying the room's lights shutting off as he did not need them he pushed his body to the limit letting the force sustain him. Then without warning the world returned as his eyes snapped open his lightsabers moving as a blur ripping through both droids like their shields didn't exist. The room lit back up as both halves hit the floor before their nanites swarmed back together and within seconds both droids stood with their optics off showing them to be deactivated.

Revan let out a deep breath releasing his hold on the force, the world slowing back down to normal and the aching in his arms now being felt even though he could feel the force soothing them healing torn muscle making them stronger and better.

"You went for five hours this time," he heard turning his head, hand raised catching a container of water Eresh threw quickly opening it and taking some deep sips as he sat down on the floor Eresh moving to join him.

"Nearly back to the shape I was in during the Mandalorian Wars, " he said resting the cool metal container against his head her eyes winding at that.

"Nearly back?" Disbelief prevalent in her tone even though she knew he was telling the truth, it still was quite a shock. "What was your normal time?"

"Seven hours was my limit and I would feel tired throughout the whole day," he said moving to lay on the ground arms behind his head feeling a brief twinge of pain at the movement. "I think six would be the best amount of time without tiring me out," he looked at Eresh with a raised brow who got the message.

"Helia has reported in," a hologram formed in the room showing current goa'uld activity collected by Helia's crew, "she's recently hit a goa'uld mining operation under the system lord Yu," a brief dossier about Yu appearing before changing back to the map, "she was in and out pretty quick blowing the mine when there would be the least jaffa on duty, along with leaving evidence that the attack was the work of Chronos, "

"Only two months after getting her new ship and she exceeds all expectations," he said, knowing that she was putting her all into her mission. "You know I'd feel bad for the goa'uld if they weren't egotistical maniacs with illusions of grandeur, " going over the mission report before giving her a nod as the hologram shut off.

"How're things going with the SGC? I know some things are tense since I wouldn't help with the Salish," he winced at the audacity of their government trying to trick humans protected by an advanced species capable of bringing their destruction. He knew they were desperate for advanced technology, but he'd hoped that giving Carter some would make them less desperate.

"I believe they recently found out that the original gate was stolen and being used by a branch of their government to steal from other races, " a look of disappointment very apparent on her face. "They managed to track it down and recover a stolen weather machine as well as the gate which is now stored with a permanent iris," she seemed to focus on something not in the room before she turned towards him worry and shock on her face.

"They have an address to a planet with a repository on it," the gate address appearing before them. "It's an older model that contains the bare minimum of Lantean knowledge, unlike the newer ones which possess the whole public knowledge. O'Neill has accessed the repository and if my readings are correct then he had less than a week before the knowledge overwhelms him," Revan jumped to his feet bringing up all medical information they could access from the SGC's computers finding Eresh's estimation to be spot on.

"I'll take the Hawk and check it out," he said teleporting his mask to himself and sliding it on feeling it lock in place as his torn and cut battle suit repaired itself using nanites. "With the cloaked ships now orbiting the planet and the Surik being so big, why don't you move Surik to the dark side of the moon?" He asked reviving a nod before teleporting himself into the Hawk's cockpit sitting in the command chair and firing all of its systems up before taking off as the hanger doors opened the ship's cloak activating as he did so.

He piloted the ship through the atmosphere pushing the engines to their maximum the inertia dampeners doing their job as he got to the airspace above the SGC leaving his ship to hover over the mountain. He paused for a second as he thought of a fun way to get into the base a smirk underneath his mask opening the ship's ramp as he made his way to it through the ship.

One he made it to the ramp he found himself staring at a fall of a couple of hundred feet before letting the force flow through him as he jumped closing the ramp with a thought with the air rustling past him and the force filling every inch of his being. The ground grew closer with the force beckoning for him to release it to let go but he held it letting it fill him till the very air around him felt awash in the force, then within feet of touching the ground, he let go coming to a stop with the rocks and trees forming indents in the ground as he hung in the air suspended by the force before letting the connection go and falling the remaining feet to the ground landing on his feet.

He looked around using both his eyes and the force finding no cameras where he was in the mountains. He checked one last time before the world slowed down as he used force speed running down the mountain stopping once he saw the mountains checkpoint. He smirked using the force to conceal himself as he snuck the rest of the way down the mountain and through the security, the shadows becoming a part of him as the force hid him from both their sight and thoughts.

Once he made it through all the security checkpoints and personnel he found himself in front of an elevator with the carriage having already been called. He simply raised his hand using the force to slowly slide the elevator doors open seeing the empty elevator shaft stopping once the door was open enough to slide through before leaping the opening catching himself on a service ladder before turning back to the doors using the force to shut them finding himself surrounded by darkness. Though the darkness was broke when with a mental nudge his masks recently added night vision turned on. After checking to make sure the elevator wasn't coming up on him he started to climb down the ladder of the shaft humming a tune as he did so the sound kept in his mask.

After about ten minutes of climbing, he found himself above the elevator and with a quick check with the force he found it to be empty so he dropped down onto the top of the carriage sliding open its service hatch and jumping into it finding himself alone as the force told him he would be. With a warning from the force, he backed up against the wall shrouding himself as the elevator door opened and he found himself joined by two airmen as they made their way to what he remembered from scans and schematics of the base to be the gate room's level.

"Hey, do you ever wonder why we're here?" one of them said before he tuned them out as they made their way down. Once they arrived and both airmen had left he made his way out of the elevator sticking to the walls having his ship hide him from the bases cameras as he made his way through the base. Closing his eyes and letting the force guide him to O'Neill he found himself going deeper into the base cutting the connection as he heard O'Neill's voice though he was speaking in an older dialect of Lantean after checking to make sure it was only sg-1 in the room Revan entered the book-filled room sticking to the shadows before making himself known.

"You know if you wanted to learn the Lantean language I would have added a dictionary to that datapad," he said enjoying their jump of surprise as they turned to face him the force concealment ending. Carter was already reaching for what he guessed to be a panic button before stopping as she realized who just spoke.

"Hey! It's the laser sword guy," Jack said still speaking lantean as everyone in the room relaxed Daniel giving him a curious look as Carter walked up to Revan worry on her face.

"They're lightsabers," Revan replied in English sitting down on a stool, "though if you're going to keep calling me that I'd rather you just call me my name," he picked up a book that was on Mesopotamia glancing at its contents before setting it back down.

"We didn't quite catch your name," Daniel said before Carter started to talk.

"You know what the colonel is saying," she asked, "does that mean that you can help him?" worry obvious in her tone eyes full of hope.

"My name is Revan," he said jumping off the stool walking up to Jack moving his hand to his forehead using the force to get a feel of his situation eyes closing. "I don't know if I can help him, but I will try," he could feel the force gathering around him reaching into Jack's head telling showing him that bit by bit he was being overwritten by the knowledge of the repository as unlike Revan he didn't have a buffer to regulate the knowledge. Letting out a deep breath Revan reached deeper in the force fining that while it was overwriting Jack his subconscious was already trying to find a way to save him and though he felt the force could remove the knowledge from Jack. It was telling him he shouldn't...it was telling him to let events happen as they should that this event was a shatterpoint in the fate of the people of Earth and should he interrupts it could cause the deaths of billions Revans eyes widened as he pulled his hand away from Jack breath ragged.

"I can't remove it," he said, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "I'm sorry but I can't remove it," he leaned against the room's table.

"But you created the repository!" she yelled at him "Why would you create something that overwrites a person with the entire knowledge of your people!" she finished with a hard poke to his chest.

"It was created for Lantean use, not humans," he pushed Carter's hand away "Lanteans have a more advanced mental structure than humans allowing them to absorb the knowledge of the repository safely and usually there would be a medical team with a sort of buffer to make the download more safe for the individual," he moved to sit back on the stool.

"I'm sorry, but the Lanteans never thought humans would interact with the repositories without first reaching the level of mental development required to access them safely," the atmosphere in the room becoming foreboding.

"Then why'd you come here?" Jack asked, the rest of sg-1 turning to face Revan to translate which he did.

"I wanted to see if I could help," he pulled another book from the shelves giving it a look before using the force to put it back, face turning towards Carter. "I also wanted to check on your progress using the data I gave you," a small smile on his face as she went into detail about what she was working on.

The next few hours were spent with Revan translating what Jack was saying as Cater explained to him her current development with the Lantean data he gave her. Though they were brought of an in-depth conversation of potential power sources that could increase the capabilities of the generator by the alarms going off with Jack seemly in a trance rushing from the room and Sam being called to the gateroom. Feeling the force calling out to him, he followed Jack once again concealed with the force watching him take what appeared to be roughly put together power source of Lantean design. Watching Jack hook it up onto the bases power systems before following him as he made his way through the base stopping outside the gateroom as Jack walked in hearing over the intercom eight chevrons locked.

The force almost pushing him to move, he could hear it whispering in his head telling him this was the way that he had to follow Jack through. Watching as Teal'c and Daniel tried to dissuade Jack from going Revan used his mental link with Eresh telling her about the situation and that he would be out of contact for a while. Waiting for Jack to start to step through the gate he gathered the force around him to speed his body up and rushing through the gate with Jack finding himself flying out of the gate turning himself in mid-air landing in a crouch turning to see that Jack landed facedown.

Listening to the force he shrouded himself once again and slipped into a shadowed corner watching as Jack met the Asgard asking for help and having the knowledge of the repository completely removed. A smile formed on his face hidden under his mask listening to Jack's little talk with the Asgards waiting for him to be sent home before releasing the shroud and stepping forward. the little grey aliens turning to face him.

"Hello," he stepped forward hands up to show he was unarmed before reaching up and removing his mask "sorry for popping out of nowhere, but I figured the first meeting between Asgard and humans didn't need a Lantean High Consoler involved," he couldn't help but let a chuckle out at what he learned from the Vanir to be a look of shock. After a small silence, one of the Asgards stepped forward introducing themselves.

"Hello, I am Supreme Commander Thor," he raised his arms in the traditions greeting used for a matter involving the four races which Revan returned to what seemed to be astonishment. "Excuse my hesitance, but we believed the Lanteans to be extinct," Revan lowered his arms as the room's atmosphere seemed to relax.

"We very nearly were," he sat on his knees to be at face height with them so he wouldn't have to keep looking down. "We are in the low thirties, but my races low numbers aren't why I'm here," he scratched the back of his head. "I'll cut to the point, I High Consoler Revan of the Lantean people would like to meet with your High Council to discuss the possibility of re-established the alliance, I've already met with the Nox and have received their acceptance of it,"

Thor tilted his head before nodding and with a bright light, Revan found himself in what appeared to be the council chambers now on his knees on a circular platform facing a raised platform where seven Asgards were sitting. Thor, the one in the middle of the group stood giving the others a summary of what had happened in the last half-hour before talking among themselves for what felt to be an hour before their attention turned towards him.

"We have decided to accept the reestablishment of the alliance, however, we want it to be known that right now we cannot offer any aid to your people and we will not interfere with matters involving protected planets," a holographic display showed what appeared to be some kind of insect made of metal "We are currently at war with a race we call the replicators, they feed on advanced technology using what they can to replicate themselves and have spread far and wide of Ida," worry laced his tone "we fear it is a fight we cannot win," the displayed showed the insect move around before stopping and zooming on what appeared to be it's inter components Revan's eyes widened in realization as he had seen a similar makeup to the Asurans.

"Do you have any microscopic images?" he asked before Thor nodded the image zooming in showing each block to be connected with a small number of nanites and a form of magnetics with identical designs of the Asurans though they weren't as suffocated. "How do they communicate with each other?"

"They communicate through a subspace communication network, though we can access it we cannot find any way to use it to our advantage," they pulled up a sample of it which after a few minutes of analysis Revan recognized that it was functioning on the same wavelengths as all Lantean communication devices did with the replicator signal functioning as a jammer making it impossible to use any Lantean communication explaining why Eresh was having trouble with scanning and connecting to Ida.

"They're using the same wavelength as Lantean communications," he turned to look to them "they are also very similar in design to Asurans a race created by Lanteans during their war with the Wraith,"

"Do you believe that the Asurans would be able to help with this matter?" he could hear the hope in Thor's voice before shaking his head.

"No, their programming was deemed too dangerous to the continued existence of the Lantean race, so their base code was wiped and nanites were taken over by Eresh my ships A.I." he could see the dejected looks on the Asgards faces. "But, I think I could help you with the replicators," they stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"They're using a bastardized version of Lantean communications that makes it impossible to communicate with Lantean devices as there is just too much happening much like using a loud sound to make hearing a lower tone impossible, however, if they are as similar to the Asurans then they must use those wavelengths to form a network connecting every one of them,' he ran his hand through his hair "if I'm right that they're an offshoot of the Asurans than Eresh could hack into the network and erase what appears to be their primary programming using the systems you used to receive this sample."

"And if they are unable to erase it and instead allow for the creation of a smarter replicator?" another Asgardian asked standing up. Though Revan just smirked at them determination burning in his eyes.

"I would trust her with my life," he looked at the Council staring them in the eyes, "think of it as the first act of friendship between our people," a nod in their direction as they backed away from him going back to speaking mang themselves before Thor turned to him.

"It has been put to a vote with four against three in favor of going along with your plan," Thor nodded to the others as they each disappeared in a flash of white before Revan found himself on a ship with Thor in a chair who turned to speak to him the ship's vire port showing it pulling away from the planet before hitting lightspeed. "At our current pace, we will reach the Milky Way galaxy in three hours,"

The next one and a half hours were spent with Revan sharing some of his adventures with Thor, he was appalled and disgusted by what he was told of the Vanir. Though Thor's emotions were replaced with shock after he was told of their work with Lya and hum on the Asgard's degeneration problem. After finding out that all that was required was a genetic sample of an Asgardian before cloning had become standard he sent a quick message back home to make retrieval of that top priority. Halfway through the journey after Thor had notified him they were out of Ida he was able to connect to Eresh explaining the situation and having her to bring the Ebon Hawk to meet them halfway using the wormhole-drive after checking the solar activity of Ida with Thor. After five minutes Revan smiled seeing the familiar shape of the Ebon Hawk as it came out of the wormhole in front of them. He quickly had Eresh beam him on board and after a quick mental discussion followed Thor back to Ida Eresh informing him of the current situation on the Surik and that it was safely located on the Earth's moon he allowed himself to relax a bit sitting cross-legged in the ships common area mediating as they made their way back.

Revan felt the ship drop out of lightspeed letting out a slow breath before standing up joining Eresh in the cockpit as they made their way to coordinates on Othala that Thor had sent them finding themselves in a secured area with nothing but grass with Thor's ship and another ship that looked to be a non-combative model as the Hawk's scanners picked up no weapons. They were quickly hailed by Thor finding themselves being teleported as they accepted the communication finding themselves in what they guessed to be the second ship looking out its viewport to find the Hawk and Thor's ship being joined by Thor a second later.

"This ship has been provided on order of the high council it's an older model and has been retrofitted with all available communication systems used to pick up the replicator signal," he nodded out the window that went from a beautiful blue to the vast darkness of space within a second. "It was deemed too dangerous to have either of our ships with their advanced technology close to the replicators should our location be discovered," the ship stopped as they found themselves over a moon that looked to have been town in half. "This should serve as an ideal location," he gestured towards the communication systems which Eresh met with a wink before nodding to Revan walking to a display her hand sinking into it their displays becoming a mess of code with minutes passing by before Eresh looked at him with a smirk.

"It seems that they didn't expect anyone to be able to access the network with all the noise they were making," a look of concentration appeared on her face. "I'm having to reroute myself across their network," a map appeared showing the Ida galaxy with red dots that Eresh said indicated replicators, more than three-fourths of the galaxy was covered in it. His study of the map was interrupted as Eresh let out a gasp of pain.

"They know I'm in the network," the map disappeared as the ship's internal lights deemed as the comms systems seemed to hum with power, "I've taken power from any nonessential systems to boost my processing power hopeful-" ship alarms went off with the scanners showing ten replicator ships coming out of hyperspace. "Okay I'm in but it's going to take at least ten minutes before the program will be uploaded," Thor looked worriedly at the ships on the scanners.

"This ship won't be able to withstand an attack from three ships let alone ten," he moved one of the stones on the console a brief flicker showing their shields to be up "I've raised the shields with what little power there was to spare but I fear that it won't be enough we will surely be destroyed,"

Revan looked out the ship's viewport seeing the advancing ships and feeling the desperation from Thor turning to Eresh.

"How long do you need?" he asked walking towards the viewport eyes shining with determination.

"Nine minutes and fifteen seconds," she looked at Revan worry on her face He merely turned to her giving her a nod as he stood inches from the viewport closing his eyes knowing what he had to do.

He thought about all the blood he had shed, the room becoming colder as he remembered the people of Taris feeling their deaths as the planet was bombarded. He remembered the sheer anger he'd felt at the council for not interfering when the Madolarians had started their attacks. The sheer rage he felt at memory of Meetra one of his closest friends being cut down by Scourge He thought of every moment he'd spent as the Emporers personal battery the three hundred years of agony, and he remembered Bastila the fact he would never see her again, the fear that what Malek had said was true that there was nowhere he'd ever belong. He reached for every moment of insecurity, for every single negative thing in his life the darkness craving more as he gave it every ounce of his negative emotions.

He could feel it the emotions threatening to take control, the dark side filling every inch of him telling him to hurt, to harm, to kill, but he held them tight, they were his emotion to control. His eyes snapped open both now a sickly yellow as he raised a hand towards the approaching ships the space around them distorting and warping more alarms going off but, he was dead to the world he had only one goal, to destroy them.

"Ship sensors are detecting the change in mass and space..a wormhole is forming on those ships," Thor said astonishment in his tone as the ships were ripped to shreds. Revan raised a second hand the wormhole expanding as the dark side cascaded around him. "Addition ship appear-" Thor started to say as ships appeared behind them only to stare as a second wormhole appeared in the middle of the replicator ships ripping them apart.

Revan kept his hold on the dark side letting every emotion run through his mind and body feeling it strain to hold the force storm but he held strong using the pain his body was feeling to further strengthen his attack for what felt like eternity blood pouring down his nose as his hands clenched at the pain digging into his hand drawing blood the viewport window cracking.

"There it's done!" Eresh shouted pulling away from the console and rushing to Revan as he severed his connection to the dark side the wormholes disappearing and falling to the ground Eresh pulling him onto his back. He looked up at Eresh's face that was filled with worry smiling before closing his eyes and allowing unconsciousness to take him.


	5. Chapter 5:Blending

**Chapter 5: Blending**

Revan was floating in a void. Nothing but blackness and a feeling of peace in the force only having a second to take it in before he found himself flung away as the force embraced him to the very core of his being.

_"There is a lot of unrest in life. The Force is created by life, so it has unrest in it. If you open yourself to the Force, how can you not open yourself to a certain amount of unrest?" He heard a red-haired woman say looking out a window as ships battled a lightsaber clipped to her belt. _

_"What do you wish to hear? That I once believed in the code of the Jedi? That I felt the call of the Sith, that perhaps, once, I held the galaxy by its throat? That for every good deed I did, I brought equal harm upon the galaxy? That perhaps what the greatest of the Sith Lords knew of evil, they learned from me? What would it matter now? There is only so much comfort in knowing such things, and it is not who I am now." He could see Kreia say looking to Meetra the dark side surrounding them. _

_"Then everything changed. The war ended, and the Jedi were accused of treason. One by one, they were hunted down." he found himself looking at a Togruta talking to a young man, the force strong in them both. _

_"Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled... but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love... that's what they should teach you to beware. But love itself will save you... not condemn you." he was merely an observer, watching as Jolee said to him on the Ebon Hawk after Bastila had been taken by Malek. _

_There was so much…too much he could feel the force trying desperately to help stop the flashes, but it only made it worse as more flowed through his head and his sight was lost to a blinding white with words still coming. _

_"You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" he could feel the desperation and sorrow in the voice _

"_It encompasses all opposites. truth and lies, life and death, new republic and Yuuzhan Vong. light and dark and good and evil. they're all each other because each thing and everything is the same thing. the force is one." he felt pain and longing and rage. _

_He tried to shut it out feeling his body curling in on itself hands squeezing his head as it kept coming. _

_"Your destiny is now your own. Sever all ties to your past. No one must know that you still serve me. Now go, and remember that the dark side is always with you." pain and suffering screaming in the force._

_"The Force… does not want me dead. It does not want me happy, but it does not want me dead." _

_"There are no other Sith. There never will be, except for us. One Master and one apprentice; one to embody the power, the other to crave it." _

_"Twilight is upon me, and soon night must fall. That is the way of things, the way of the Force." _

_The voices just kept coming with the force seeming to join with them screaming in his head, his fingers digging into his scalp he couldn't handle it the sensations increase in intensity. _

_"I love you too, with all my heart." the pain and sensations disappeared all at once leaving him just laying there before he got the strength to open his eyes finding the image himself and Bastila during Battle of Rakata Prime. The world stood the force once again coming to him, but this time it was calm, no pain just a soothing feeling throughout his body. Then the image seemed to shatter and he knew nothing more. _

"Revan?"

The first thing he felt his head aching like the time Mission had spiked his drink on Tatooine, his body felt sore letting out a groan of protest as he turned onto his front feeling the softness of a bed pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Revan?" he heard again recognizing that it was Eresh and turning towards the sound slowly opening his eyes. The light of the room burned his eyes before they slowly grew accustomed to it finding Eresh looking at his with worry he let a small smile formed on his face.

"Who's Revan?" the smile turned into a smirk at her worried face before she realized he was kidding and hit him on the shoulder making him let out a groan of pain.

"That wasn't funny," looking put out as she played with the lekku with a glare.

"Sorry," he looked sheepish "but you seemed pretty worried and I figure you could use some humor," he reached his hand forward giving her shoulder a squeeze smiling as she lost her glare.

He gave a quick look around the room finding himself still in his combat robes and that he was on the Ebon Hawk, his lightsabers resting on the table beside the bed. Feeling the force reaching out to him with what appeared to be worry he let it flow through him feeling it soothe his aches and pains.

"What happened after I passed out?" he asked, watching as she brought up a holo map of Ida with the red dots that had covered most of it now numbering in the fifties.

"_I managed to delete most of their core programming," _his eyes widened as he realized he could feel the Surik and Eresh through their link again.

"A small amount of them were able to cut their connection to the replicator network, but we managed to wipe enough to allow for out communication systems to work in Ida." the map showed three of the dots disappearing. "With the knowledge, I gained from their network and of Lantean technology I created a device that can wipe a replicator block much like an EMP so their now destroying those that remain," she pulled up a blueprint of an Asgardian ship equipped with the device which he gave a quick look at them.

"The Asgards were very happy that we managed to solve their replicator problem and have given access to some of their data systems," she smirked "I've already found a way to increase the output of their ion guns and increase their shields by six percent," smugness in her voice as she showed a data comparison between the ships before and after her upgrades though it only lasted for a second before worry overtook her features as he moved to stand up.

"Are you sure you okay?" she brought up two displays showing what he assumed was his vitals one appeared normal while the other one showed massively increased mental activity "while you were out your vitals were off the charts...I was worried your heart would give out with the stress my scans showed your body was under," he gave her a shake of his head slowly getting to his feet raising a hand and calling his lightsabers to him then clipping them onto his belt.

"Just," he paused looking out of the rooms viewport to what he assumed to be the capital city of Othala feeling the force wrap around him "remembered something I'm pretty sure I was supposed to forget," giving her a nod to follow as he made his way out of the room towards the ramp of the ship.

"So I'm guessing the Asgard High Council wishes to speak to me again?" they walked through the ship passing by HK who sound dejected at the removal of weapons from the Hawk making Revan let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I believe they want to thank you and to learn more about the method to stop the degradation if my occasional listening in on their comms is right then they're searching for all pre-cloned Asgard genetic samples," the ramp lowered as they walked out of the ship Thor beaming in front of them.

"High Counselor Revan, I am here to escort you to the Council chambers," he said with a bow of his head "And I would like to personally thank you for helping us end the war with the replicators," with a brief nod from Revan and Eresh they found themselves standing on the center platform in front of the Asgard High Council.

The meeting went quickly with many thanks for solving the replicator problem and when Eresh transferred the knowledge of the method to stop the degradation with Revan promising to provide the nanites they would need to repair the current genetics of the Asgard. Then they moved onto what would be done with the Vanir as they had been responsible for numerous human experiments that were outlawed by both the Lanteans and Asgard both of which would lead to either permanent exile or death. After a brief break and communicating with Lya via the now working connection to the Surik he asked the Vanir to be left in the care of the Lantean people in exile never to be allowed to return to Othala which after some debate the Asgards allowed with the stipulation that the council member Thor would become the ambassador between their races with a permanent residence on the Surik to monitor the Vanir which Revan allowed.

After a couple of hours of talks mostly on what their alliance would entail and having a contingent of Asgard scientist and their equipment moved on the Ebon Hawk to join the work with Lya and the Vanir. He also gave them the Atlantis gate address so they could send through anything they needed and he had Eresh use some raw material the Asgard provided to create long-range communication stones to allow them to communicate instantaneously between galaxies using clones with no consciousness in stasis till the stones registered a connection meaning they wouldn't have to have a twenty-four-hour watch.

After having Lya send nanites through the gate containing the semi-complete degradation cure the Asgard scanned it to make sure it was safe before spreading it to the Asgard population and current clones in production. Lay also informed him that while the Vanir were saddened they would never be able to return to Othala were happy that they'd be allowed to remain on the Surik and having stopped the eventual destruction of their race. Lya's voice seemed to be beaming with joy at the fact that they'd managed to help the Asgard who was also interested in re-establishing communication with the Nox sending a dignitary to Gaia to establish communications with their long lost friends.

After two days of gathering supplies for the coming Asgard they ready to depart from Othala with Revan saying goodbye to the remaining council members. He and Thor were teleported on their respective ships with Thor jumping to lightspeed to arrive three hours after them and Revan setting a course for the Surik and activating the wormhole-drive once they broke from the gravity of the planet feeling a brief second of weightlessness then finding themselves facing the Surik piloting the ship to its hanger finding Lya and Lytir standing outside the ramp of the ship a smile on her teleporting all the equipment to the labs while they gave each Asgard a datapad escorting them to show them a layout of the ship.

After making sure the Vanir and Ida Asgard wouldn't be having any issues and leaving them to Lya who was basically in charge of all medical science research on Surik he teleported to his room to have a quick shower and throwing on a copy of his combat robes. He ignored Eresh's knowing look before she went back to using the data given to her by the Asgards to increase the capabilities of their hyperdrives before he fastened the shielding device onto his belt giving her a brief nod before teleporting back onboard the Hawk cloaking it as he piloted it once again over the SGC.

Checking to make sure that he had everything he needed and slipping his mask back on he gave the ship a mental nudge finding himself looking at Carter's lab before the force shouted at him and he dodged jumping onto the desk in the room turning to face a shocked Carter her fist still out, hand on her knife.

"You're lucky that I dodged," he flicked his shoulder showing the shield activation and the sound of an electric discharge "this shield packs quite a punch, would have probably knocked you out a few hours," he smiled at the embarrassment on her face.

"How did you get back?" she lowered her hand from her knife "the gate hasn't activated and from what you said the last time we met it took you months to travel between galaxies," curiosity shining in her eyes.

"At lightspeed, it'd take a few weeks for sure," he jumped down from the desk pulling one of the stools in the room to him sitting down " but the Asgard only take a few hours at lightspeed to travel between galaxies," he chuckled at the widening of her eyes

"But the power requirements alone," she started reaching for the datapad he had given her that was in her vest.

"Would be impossible to generate with the current level of Earth technology," he pulled out another datapad sitting it on the desk. "I had Eresh whip this up while I was away," moving his hand over the pad projecting an image of the Lantean shield generator smiling at the surprise in her eyes. "I figured a 3-d representation would help with development," she moved a hand forward the display registering her touch and zooming in on generator showing the multiple layers much like what he had shown her on the Hawk.

"I have to ask, why are you giving this to us?" she looked at his wearily "I know you said it was outdated before, but you seem to have a vested interest in giving us a means to advance our understanding of advanced technology..why?" he sighed at her question before sitting up straight waving his hand the image changes to an image of the Morros.

"What race is he?" he asked watching as Carter looked confused at the question.

"Human right?" she asked, Revan shaking his head no pulling up Morros's genetic structure before gesturing her to touch the pad which after a moment of hesitation she did an image of her genetic makeup appearing.

"How?" she asked staring at the display as it started to show multiple parts of their genetics that matched.

"The pads are composed entirely out of nanites," he could see the fear in her eyes "don't worry, they're controlled by Eresh and their only programming is to keep the pad functioning I gave them a little nudge to take some of your skin cells to show you this" the genetic structure overlaid themselves showing that they shared undeniable similarities the realization dawning in her eyes.

"Humans don't just look like Lanteans," the image changed to show multiple samples of human and Lantean genetics. "Lanteans are humans...we came to be long before the Nox and Asgard," a map showing where the Lantean race started to its final home on Earth. "We seeded humanity centuries ago hoping one day they could be our legacy." he smiled as Carter looked shellshocked waiting a few minutes for her to get out of her shock waving his hand bringing up the shield generator designs again. "Now, I believe we were talking about possible power sources available to Earth?" he let a small smile formed on his face as Carter seemed to shake herself out of her shock before going back to talking about the shield generator as she still processed what she'd been told.

The next few hours were spent with Revan and Carter discussing the shield generator only interrupted by Jack who walked in and stopped to stare rubbing his eyes before letting out a sigh.

"Carter is my eyes deceiving me or is Kinsey's most wanted sitting in your lab after hitchhiking a ride to the Asgard with me," Carter looked wide-eyed at Jack looking between him and Revan. "A man.." he looked to Revan who nodded "A man who we have orders to capture and detain until ordered otherwise?" Carter looked worried.

"But Sir, he's helping me make progress on the shield generators with his help I think-" Jack cut her off raising his hand looking to the room's cameras then to Revan who shook his head.

"Carter I could listen to you list of all the reasons I shouldn't try to detain him I'm guessing the main being that he could probably cut me in half before I could reach the alarm," he took a step back out of the room "But, instead I'm just going to forget what I saw and finally get some fishing done...just make sure Hammond doesn't see him or he'll be put in a tight spot," he turned walking out of the room whistling a tune Revan and Cater looking at each other before resuming their discussion.

The next couple of months were spent with Revan splitting his time between his duties and helping Carter with her shield generator project. He'd had a laugh when the N.I.D had tried to commandeer the holographic display he'd given Carter only for it to be teleported to her lab after every try, eventually leading to them to stop though he kept Eresh monitoring it just to be sure.

The Asgard scientist and Thor found their accommodations on the Surik to their liking studying some of the less classified Lantean technology while not working with Lya and the Vanir. The Vanir seemed to enjoy having their Ida counterparts around becoming more open and while the did have some arguments against what they'd done it never evolved past heated words with Lya being the mediator. They'd also had a breakthrough with Eresh going through the Asgard archives finding a ship that had been unaccounted during the plague that had started the degradation using stargates in all available galaxies as scanners to look for it as it could contain pre-cloning era Asgard D.N.A.

The Pegasus galaxy provided some interesting news with the Wraith appearing to have calmed down after their forced exile establishing two different colonies on the planet each ruled by the two remaining queens. After a brief chat with Lya and Eresh, he had the nanites on the ships orbiting the Wraiths new world create four new Eresh duplicates every month to take a gate ship to check in on the humans in the Pegasus galaxy offering aid to those who needed it using the stargates to keep in touch. Within the first week of travel, they'd discovered a group of people called Athosians that lived in small settlements that used the stargates to trade something that brought a smile to Revan and Eresh's face as that had been one of the reasons the gate network had been established. The Eresh duplicates had helped teach them a more efficient way of farming receiving an offer of introducing them to other groups using the stargates which they readily agreed to.

The Nox and Asgard had reestablished their communications with the delegate they'd sent now working as the ambassador between their people living on Gaia learning from and teaching the Nox. Through the Nox, they meet the Tok'ra and after a brief discussion, they realized that they could help them by providing cloned bodies eliminating the possible loss of symbiote due to lack of a host. Though finding a person to be the genetic template was hard as they couldn't use any current Tok'ra members as it was possible the cloned body would have the memories of the symbiote which could cause madness if blended with another. They also denied the Nox's subjection of using one of them as they needed a human host to keep up their covert operations hidden from the goa'uld. This lead to the Vanir offering their collection of human genetic material collected from their experiments allowing the Asgard to use it to make blank bodies with a variety of appearances which was now being planned as cloning a human at an accelerated pace could cause damage so they were taking it slow accelerating the rate of growth to safe levels.

The Asgard were now looking into expanding the capabilities of their ships and the possibility of re-establishing colonies now that the replicators had been taken care of. They'd also asked permission if they could study the Wraith with hopes of removing their dependence on the enzyme with hopes it would make them less aggressive which Revan gave on the condition they do it using information gathered from the nanites as it was too dangerous to have a Wraith brought aboard a ship. The Asgard had also given Eresh designs of their current model of hyperdrive which she immediately put resources into outfitting the Surik and Hawk with, also have Helia return for a short while to retrofit her ship with available upgrades.

It was during Helia's return that they learned of a possible cure for the jaffa reliance on the goa'uld symbiote called Tretonin. Helia explained that during one of their resource gathering missions where they traded some rare metals that Eresh provided for resources they'd landed on the planet Pangar with the ship cloaked and after a brief discussion with one of the larger settlements leaders had been introduced to the drug as one of the metal they were trading could help improve it availability to the populous. After thanking Helia for her work and offering her some shore leave which she denied he saw her off after giving her the official robes befitting her position he quickly got ready.

He sent Lya a brief message explaining where he was going and giving Eresh control of the Surik before beaming onto the Hawk sitting in the command chair and taking the new hyperdrive for a spin as he set a course to Pangar pushing the hyperdrive to his limit feeling a brief pull before the ship came out in orbit of the planet. After running a brief scan and finding the most populated city he had the ship enter the atmosphere cloaking above the clouds as he had it hover over the city before teleporting himself into one of the forested areas outside of the city. After double-checking to make sure there was no one nearby or any cameras he started towards the city at a brisk pace enjoying the greenery and making a note to visit Lya's greenhouse. It took about twenty minutes before he found himself at the city gate stopped by a guardpost and revealing he was there to offer trade and that Helia worked for him holding up a sample of the metal they needed which lead to him being ushered through the city to meet their leader Dollen who was accompanied by the commander of their military Tegar.

They were about an hour into the discussion that was going nowhere with them offering the drug but refusing to tell him what its main ingredient was as a matter of national security.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot disclose what the main ingredient is even if you're offering such a rare metal," Dollen said rubbing his balding head sweat on his brow as Tegar just continued to glare at Revan.

"How can I offer the metal for the drug if you're not willing to tell me what it's composed of?" he let out a sigh, remembering how much he hated politics "I cannot accept the drug without knowing if it could cause permanent harm to those it's used on," he noticed a brief twitch of Tegar's brow feeling his and Dollen's hesitance in the force.

"It has a side effect doesn't it?" he asked standing up leaning on the table "that's why you won't tell me the main ingredient, and why you seem so excited at the possibility to increase your supply," he turned to the rooms exit starting to walk towards it pausing as Dollen began to speak again against the wishes of Tegar.

"Fine!" he shouted stress showing on his face as he and Tegar looked to each other before the military commander stood down with a brief nod. "I'll show you the main ingredient of the drug in exchange for guaranteed supply of the metal," he gave the man a nod and found himself being led out of the main building and escorted to what appeared to be a bunker walking through guarded doors through what appeared to be some kind of aquatic container his eyes widened as he saw goa'ulds in it.

"The main ingredient is goa'uld," the disbelief was clear in his tone as he saw the shock on the two men's faces "How do you have so many...unless you have a queen," he questioned noticing both men avoiding his gaze as they made their way through to a locked room the door opening and finding himself looking at a goa'uld queen.

"We found her in what appeared to be a ceremonial urn in the ruins near the chappa'ai," Dollen said moving to stand next to the tank "We read how were once used as slaves for the goa'uld and discovered her to have some regenerative abilities which after a few decades of study allowed us to create the Tretonin," he looked down shame in his eyes "But, the drug wasn't perfect and after use makes the user dependant on it...we thought we could fix the problem with time but our scientist tell us she is dying and there is no way we can come up with a solution within the time left," he looked to Revan tears in his eyes "please we need the metal to increase our production of the drug so we can have the time to come up with a solution,"

Revan looked at the man for a second then to the queen having a quick mental conversation with Lya and Eresh before turning his attention back to Dollen.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot give you the metal," he could see the hope in the man's eyes die and Tegar look ready to blow a gasket only to look shocked at his next words. "But, I will help cure your dependence on the drug," he smiled at their shock. "All I need is a sample and I'm sure my people can come up with a cure within the time you have left,"

"You're people?" Dollen asked hopefulness and relief in his tone.

"Sorry, but we're not ready to be known to this galaxy yet," he smiled "just know that we're doing everything we can to help you that I swear to you," he said with a small bow telling Lya to use Atlantis's gate to dial the planet. "My chief medic should be here in a few seconds using your chappa'ai," he chuckled at their looks of surprise as they made their way out of the building meeting Eresh and Lya halfway citizens staring at Eresh eyes wide.

"Eresh you know you're still a twi'lek right," he said looking at her with a disapproving look as she merely shrugged a smirk on her face, Lya watching their interaction with a small smile before turning to Dollen introducing herself and asking to see the goa'uld queen in hopes that maybe she could heal her and for a sample of the drug. Tegar quickly had an underling grab a sample which she gave to Eresh who dipped a finger in scanning all components of the drug and bringing up the data on the datapad Lya was carrying which she read over as they made their way to the lab Lya going up to the goa'uld to scan her. Leaving Lya to the scanning he had Eresh connect with the Asgard as well as Nox to find a way to cure the dependence on the drug being told that all available scientists that weren't working on major projects were looking into it though any discussion was interrupted as Revan felt the force scream out in outrage the glass tank cracked slightly and some of the room's lights shattering and for the first time Revan saw pure rage on Lya's face a look that he'd never expected to see the windows of the room shattering.

"Lya?" he asked shock in his voice as he felt the force around her moving like a caged beast he slowly reached out to her in the force winching at the sheer emotion he felt from her rage, anger, sadness, fury, love, and hope it was buried under all the others.

"How long?" she asked stepping towards Dollen and Tegar more windows breaking. Revan moved to step in front of them raising his hands slowly only to gasp as he felt the force squeeze around him Lya looking into his eyes with tears streaking down hers. "How long!" she shouted the ground cracking at the pressure she was exuding from the force.

He reached out with his hand seeing a look of shock in Lya's face as he lifted her off the ground holding her in the air tightening the force around her.

"Lya what's wrong?!" he shouted feeling her pushing against he restaining grip.

"Egeria!" she shouted pushing herself free of Revans force grip sending him flying back into the two men leaving them a pile on the ground as she walked towards them. "They experimented on her!" the last of the windows shattered with military personnel coming in pointing their guns as Lya which Revan teleported away using the ship leaving the men unarmed. "Killed her children!" the room being creaking as cracks formed in the walls and ceiling "Used her like cattle!" Eresh moved to stop her only to be slung across the room leaving an imprint on the wall. He could feel her emotions running rampant.

"_Rev...what do we do?" _he heard Eresh ask mental pulling herself from the new hole in the wall as Revan commanded the force to surround Lya squeezing his hand wincing at the brief look of pain on her face but he held her there pulling his fist down pushing her to the floor with enough force to cause an indent holding her there.

"_I'm pretty sure this is the first time she felt something like this,"_ he remembered when had made his pledge taking a dead Mandalorians masks who had spoken out against the war only to be burned to ash, "_the first time you reach into the darkside can lead to a bit of mental instability,"_ he could hear a snort from Eresh who moved to stand next to him Lya still fighting against his grip.

"A little?" she looked at the damaged room and the two men currently cowering behind Revan with a tone of disbelief and skepticism that turned to worry as she looked at Lya. "Can we help her?"

"Kill the two grown men cowering behind me?" he asked voice full of sarcasm ignoring Eresh's glare as he reached deep into the force centering himself before taking a deep breath standing up straight and walking to the still struggling Lya stopping as he looked down on her eyes filled with sadness. "I know how you feel Lya knowing that someone you love has been hurt," he moved his hand down placing it on her forehead "But, striking out against the one that caused the harm would that make her happy?" he saw some sanity returning to Lya's eyes as he pushed the force into her letting her feel his emotions "would she want you to lose your way?" tears began running down Lya's eyes the dark side dissipating from around her, he gave one final push letting the light side fill her.

The room was filled with silence and a crying Lya who Eresh rushed to pull her into a hug as she cried her sadness prevalent in the force. After the two men finally got the courage to stand up and have all their men stand down Revan turned to the tank a small amount of water escaping from it cracks he turned to Eresh.

"How long?" he asked seeing reluctance on her face before Lya nodded in her hold.

"From Lya's scans, Egeria has less than ten years," she looked to Lya before continuing "they indicate she was tortured pretty badly and the damage has only worsened due to their experiments and nonstop breeding of her..she never had any time to heal and at her age, I don't think even the Nox can heal her," Lya buried her face into Eresh shoulder "Even moving her to a host could kill her," she began running her fingers through Lya's hair.

"I'm sorry," Dollen said looking towards them, "I thought all goa'uld were evil? Is that not true?" seeing that Eresh was giving her full attention to Lya he turned to Dollen.

"Most are, however, Egeria over there learned from the Nox that there were other ways to live," he smiled sadly at Lya "other things to live for..she started to fight the systems lords birthing children and taking up the name Tok'ra a movement to fight the goa'uld," he could see shame on Dollens face as he explained his eyes wandering back to Lya then to Egeria raising his hand towards her tank letting the force flow through him and to her feeling her tiredness feeling the strain she was put through over her long years of torment, but buried beneath all that he could feel a shining light a glimmer of hope unspoiled by all the pain and suffering summed up in one word given voice through the force.

"_Lya"_ he looked to the queen closing his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Jolinar" he called eyes still on the queen.

"**Yes?" **he could hear the barely held-back emotion in her voice.

"You've been in contact with about Tok'ra cloning plan?" he asked turning to her looking into her glowing eyes determination burning in his.

"Yes," she answered, "But it could take up to a year to solve all the problems the come up with accelerated cloning even with the help we've received," she looked towards the two men before turning her attention back to him "the main problem is creating a clone without a consciousness the human genome is resistance to know techniques,"

"And we can't move her to anyone like Lya to heal because the strain would be too much," he thought out loud before letting out an exaggerated laugh looking to Lya. "went the first clone is done would you be willing to leave Lya and take them as a host?" he could see her shock but he continued "Of course I still want you on my crew, you could be the Tok'ra ambassador," he smiled at her before walking to the tank with purpose Eresh and her eyes widened when they realized what he meant.

"Rev doing that will!" Eresh started to yell onto to stop as he looked her in the eyes giving her a small nod.

"Lya's race isn't advanced enough in the force to use it to heal on the scale needed, he stared at the tank, we know that there's a big chance she wouldn't survive cryo and Lya would never leave her side" he gave Jolinar a big grin "you've all become members of my crew so I'm responsible with keeping you guys happy," he remembered helping Mission with her brother and Carth reconnect with his son. "Even if it means some sacrifices have to be made," he remembered Meetra giving up her freedom to face punishment from the council. "I wouldn't be who I am if I was willing to just sit back and let people's suffering continues," he had raised an army against all rules of the Jedi Council..compared to that this was nothing.

"I will become her host...the force should be able to sustain and heal her within a year," he smirks at Jolinar then turned to Eresh, "I'll put myself in a deep trance to help aid in the healing once she's inside," he removed his robe revealing the body armor underneath "I'll leave the Tretonin fix to you," Eresh nodded standing up pulling Lya up with her Jolinar giving her back control. With a flick of his hand, the lid of the tank flung off then lifting Egeria with the force pulling her from the egg sack she was connected to holding her in front of him reciting the Jedi code opening his mouth feeling the symbiote jump forward then a sharp pain pulling the force to him as he lost consciousness giving the force one command.

"_Heal" _the last thing he felt was the force pushing into his body sensing the damage done to the symbiote then nothing.

He was chasing someone through the forest he could feel his lungs burning arms and legs aching only let out a gasp as he was tackled feeling her love sitting on her legs a smirk on her face

"_Her?"_

Pain all she felt was pain Ra looking down at her with rage in his eyes as he pushed the shock pike into her stomach.

"**Really you think to take the name Tok'ra washes your deeds from your hands?"**he pushed the pike deeper a screaming coming from her throat. "**Do you think yourself my better?"**she glared at him as he gloated spitting on his face.

"_Egeria?"_

She was on the ground Lya laying on top of her looking at Gaia's moon the sound of a waterfall and the gentle breathe from Lya before breaking the silence.

"Do you have to go?" sadness in her voice as she looked up to her worry on her face only to have it wiped off her face with a kiss a hand on her cheek pulling back to see her cheeks now red and let out a giggle nuzzling her face in Lya's neck.

"**Have to? Yes,"**she whispered into her ear smiling as Lya held her tighter "**Want to?"**she rolled over, Lya now looking up at her before she kissed her again resting her forehead against hers "**No"**she whispered into her ear feeling her shiver.

"_Lya?" his head hurt._

She was running, but her host was old long past her prime her pained gasped interrupted as a jaffa smacked her with his staff and she knew darkness feeling as she was ripped from her screaming host.

"_I am Revan"_ _pain why was there always a pain. _

She had no mouth but she screamed as her children were killed over and over an endless cycle of birth and death...but she had a plan to stop them to save her children.

"_I am Revan," more and more thoughts not his own came much similar to the memories he'd regained but the pain was manageable...he had to heal her...her?...Egeria_

She had her children born without thought she would not send them to suffer endless deaths...she had sabotaged their genetic makeup so the drug wouldn't be efficient...then she could be free...so she could die.

"_But you can't!" he shouted to the memories the force trying to heal her to help her but she'd all but given up._

For a brief second, she felt Lya...but that was impossible, she would never leave Gaia...she would never hold her again.

"_Fight! Live!" he screamed pulling the force into his body pushing it to its limits he couldn't let her die not when she was so close! "Lya needs you!" he felt some give as the force started to heal at a slow pace._

The night in the forest repeated the feeling of Lya against her..the night before she left the one person she…

"_If you still love her then fight to live!" memories of his capture by the emperor rushing through their link. "You're seeing my memories right!?" he thought of all his interactions with Lya every moment._

He was looking at Lya talking to Jolinar about how much Egeria meant to her...how she wished to see her again.

"_**Lya"**_ _she was fighting now his memories of Lya joining with hers flashing through her mind both of their memories blending the force cascading around them the memories stopping as._

"I love you," Lya looked at her eyes full of tears standing in front of an active stargate.

_They were fighting the force healing what it could, but it didn't feel like it would be enough the world growing darker Egeria growing fainter still fighting Revan pushing his control of the force to the limits his body screaming in protest like when he'd used force storm he couldn't handle it. Egeria telling him to stop, but he couldn't he wouldn't let Lya go through what he did he couldn't...so he let go feeling his heart slowing down everything fading Egeria's yells fading he was alone._

_But he wasn't...the force was him and he was it, there was no end to either memories and thoughts, not his own treated to overcome him but couldn't he wouldn't let them. He looked out to the vast darkness the force eagerly waiting for his command, feeling that it still wouldn't be able to heal Egeria...not on its own but he realized now where he'd messed up, the blending having shown both his life and hers._

"_Some champion of balance I am," he brought up the memory of Yavin IV of his defeat watching as he failed on his self-appointed mission, but smiling as he had brought both the Jedi and Sith together something he never imagined possible. "I'm scared," he looked at his dark half twisted by every one of his negative aspects refusing to let go of his rage and his light side blinded to what he had managed to achieve stopping to stare at Satele Shan a proud smile on his face before looking up at memory's sky._

"_I should have been able to hold the force storm for hours," the memory of it played before switching to him lifting Atlantis "And raising Atlantis should have been simple," it changed again this time to a copy of where he'd met Bastila and he sat down on a chair forming to catch him. "I'm scared to let go...to let both sides of the force go, I've been holding myself back and I can't heal Egeria if I keep this up," he brought his face down to his hands, fingers running through his hair "What do I do?" he let out barely a whisper to the empty memory._

"_You do what you always do," his eyes widened as he looked up Bastila looking at him with a smile "you break the chains holding you down," memories began to play on the walls of the room showing every time he'd beaten the odds from his first battle in the Mandalorian Wars to him stopping the replicators, Bastila talking as they played "you're Revan the man who brought the Mandalorians to their knees, who destroyed the starforge, who bested the sith emperor at his own game buying time for our son to live his life in a galaxy at peace at the cost of your sanity," she cupped his face Revan refusing to look her in the eyes._

"_You're just a memory," he whispered as she made him look her in the eyes finding nothing but kindness and love in them with tears running down her cheeks._

"_Your memory," pushing her forehead against his feeling the warmth of her touch "and I like to think I'm a pretty good memory," she smiled kissing him softly before pulling back and stepping away Revan reaching out towards her as she looked at him._

"_Living in the past isn't living Rev," she said, watching him stand up to look her in the eyes. "It's just clinging to what will never be again," an image of the Surik and everyone he'd met since his arrival in this reality "you're desperately trying to cling to something you can't ever have,"_

"_...you," he said receiving a nod and a sad smile_

"_Your subconsciousness is fighting your conscious mind trying desperately to cling to our life together," images of their life and wedding appearing "much like your light and dark side did..fighting for dominance limiting your abilities to a mere shadow of what you should be capable of," the images that he saw after using the force storm appeared again "you know what these are, don't you?" he nodded_

"_Memories from when I was one with the force," he looked at the one showing a galaxy once again at war "time has no meaning when you join with it, it all just blends together..my light side saw all of this when I split," she nodded as the image changed to the foundry where he'd tried and failed to fully become one with the force._

"_And the knowledge was locked away when you were given life and brought here," he saw himself waking up in the forest, then his attack from the Ori. "but, you absorbed all the knowledge of the Ori as well as their force essence weakening the lock...and then your force storm gathering so much of the force into your body more than you'd ever been able to handle broke it even more," a look of realization appeared on his face._

"_I pushed my body to the limit, forcing more of the force into it than I ever had before," she let out a small chuckle._

"_You completely shattered any of the remaining blocks and the information rushed to you mind and out of necessity the force brought you here," she looked at the room and with a wave, it became a replica of the apartment they'd shared. " to give you a chance at withstanding the tsunami of memories and emotions you've opened yourself up to," she sat down on a chair._

"_How could I ever hope to withstand all that information?" he looked at the room a nostalgic smile on his face despite the situation. "Even the memories regarding just the years I lived would probably destroy my mind," receiving a nod from her._

"_You're right," she said plainly "but, you're also missing one important fact," she smiled as him "me,"_

"_You?" he asked looking at her to explain._

"_We'll the actual me who created your body," she smiled at him "you see out of all the Jedi who agreed to the plan to send you here she was the only one who knew just how many times you've done the sheer impossible," an image of him entering the Hades command chair what felt like years ago appeared "you absorbed all the knowledge of both the Ori and Lanteans in record times with barely any need for a buffer really because she planned ahead giving you everything you'd need to survive the knowledge locked away," she gave him a serious look standing up and walking to him face to face with him. "This time the force will be the buffer it already trying and it might put you out for a bit but you and Egeria will live"_

"_You just need to let me go," his eyes widened at that "accept that I'm gone I'm not coming back...end the infighting within yourself and let go!" the room changed again finding himself back in the blackness he'd started in with the memory of Bastila. "Live Revan, this is your second chance to let go of the past, remember it id you want but don't cling to it," she put a hand on his chest looking up at him moving forward kissing him briefly before whispering into his ear. "Live Revan," eyes locked onto his as he finally accepted her words accepted that he couldn't ever be with her again that this would be their final meeting even if it wasn't so he did what he thought was impossible since his capture by the emperor...he let her go._

"_Goodbye Bastila," he said forehead against hers as the darkness became a blinding light and all he knew was the force using his last conscious thought to feel for Egeria finding her healing before the force gave him everything and he knew nothing more._

"_**So you're awake,"**_ he heard as he regained consciousness, his body feeling relaxed and comfortable as he realized he was in his bed on the Surik. "_**They moved you here after you stopped spasming from the information overload"**_ he opened his eyes finding the room's lights off looking to his side staring as he saw Lya sleeping on a recliner that had been moved into the room. "_**She has not left our side since I've taken you as a host,"**_

"_Well she does love you more than you'd probably ever know," _he thought back to Egeria stretching his body feeling his back pop before moving to the opposite side of where Lya was getting off the bed finding himself in only pants pulling his lightsabers to him clipping them to his belt then pulling on the shirt on the table next to the bed.

"_**She nearly killed those two men who had me experimented on and breed like cattle,**_" he smiled at the shock in her tone "_**She went against the Nox way for me...something that is extremely rare if not impossible,"**_ he reached out to the force finding it coming to him without conscious thought using it to keep Lya asleep as he teleported himself to her quarters putting her to bed and covering her. "_**I cannot express the love I feel for her,"**_ he smiled teleporting himself to the Surik's bridge finding himself alone.

"Once we've got the Tok'ra clone project done you could blend with her after Jolinar gets a body," he said out loud finding his voice scratchy teleporting to the mess to grab some water then back to the bridge. "Or you can get your own body and spend the rest of your life telling her," he could feel her joy at the idea, silence filling room as he checked on the current status of everything finding that he'd been out for about two months and wondering where Eresh was.

"_**I believe Eresh is currently dealing with the Vanir and Tok'ra,"**_ Egeria said pulling up a camera feed showing the Vanir and Tok'ra getting into a shouting match with Eresh the Nox, and the Ida Asgard playing mediators Revan staring at the situation dumbly.

"When did the Tok'ra and Nox move in?" he asked staring at the feed pinching himself to find it wasn't a dream.

"_**Once the Tok'ra heard that Lya and I were reunited and the circumstance of such they all but begged Eresh to be allowed to come and now have taken residence in Atlantis's main tower using the stargate to send and receive operatives,"**_ she said pulling up Tok'ra mission reports that had been logged into Atlantis's computers. "_**The Nox also heard of Lya's actions after finding me and wished to provide her counsel as well as see if they could speed up our healing which failed and left three Nox exhausted but otherwise unhurt,"**_ she pulled up a map of Atlantis showing that Lya's greenhouse had been spread from the two labs to taking up most of that floor of Hades. "_**They now reside in the area that was Lya's lab making it twenty-seven Nox, over a hundred Tok'ra, and including the Vanir over a hundred Asgard currently living on Surik,"**_ Revan simply just stared at the increase of personal.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked checking and double-checking logs that Eresh had made during her time in sole control of Surik.

"_**We're connected mentally meaning I have as much access to the ship and its systems as you do, not to mention I can communicate with Eresh,"**_ she proved the point by turning the display to show the SGCs logs his eyes widening as he saw they'd recently used the stargate to go back to the past. "_**I find the people of the Tau'ri to have become great after their overthrowing of Ra I hope you continue to help them grow into what the Lanteans once hoped they'd achieve."**_ sincerity in her voice making Revan smile.

"So do I," he checked up on the progress of the Tretonin cure finding that it had been cured a week after he'd passed out with Eresh having a cloaked ship now watching over the planet and providing them with some means of protecting themselves. " so what caused the fighting?"

"_**The Vanir have grown to greatly respect Lya and her drive to help them while the Tok'ra respect Lya just as much were more worried about our condition leading to an argument...it's been a stressful situation for everyone with Eresh taking most of it herself as Lya has been watching over us,"**_ he let out a sigh of relief as the argument seemed to calm down on the display.

"Well at least I know I can somewhat trust her with Surik when I'm away," he said changing the display to the SGC reports catching up on what he missed finding that Carter was almost ready to build a prototype.

"_**So do you plan to go through with your idea?"**_ curiosity in her tone as the display changed to his private project.

"Yeah, I mean we have the technology to make sure it works," he made a quick few changes "we can change it if needs be," he smiled closing the file just as Eresh teleported in the room tackling him into the command chair.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" she shouted at him, "Your heart stopped multiple times and started again! Not to mention your mental activity was making your repository download look like nothing you should be dead!" she pulled him into a tight hug hurting his ribs a little though he didn't bring it up as he let her vent about everything that's happened since he'd blended with Egeria.

After listening to her vent for over thirty minutes he simply smiled patting her head and hugging her. "Thanks for helping with everything you did a great job Eresh," he chuckled as her blue cheeks turned purple burying her face in his neck.

"So care to fill me in on what's not on the logs?" he asked Eresh getting serious.

She told him that after he'd blended with Egeria he'd been taken to the Surik with an Eresh duplicate staying on the planet to update them on the drug cure which they finished in a week leaving an Aurora-class ship behind cloaked to look after the planet, she'd permitted them to stay on the Surik only if they divulged all intel they had with Egeria using his mental link to talk to them resulting in the Tok'ra now working out of Atlantis and being monitored for possible bugs and moles using nanites.

The Nox on board had explained on Lya's work bringing soil from Gaia and turning the entire level in a forest having Eresh modify that floor to allow for continued growth meaning they at least had what amounted to an orchard on the ship. Those with science backgrounds began working with the Vanir and Asgard on the cloning problem which had made a breakthrough discovery from Eresh's constant scans of the galaxies the location of the ship they'd been looking for having it delivered to the Surik and was currently being powered by a spare ZPM to keep the Asgard in stasis alive while they looked for ways to revive them safely using Lantean knowledge on the subject.

Helia had visited him when he was out reporting that she was still causing damage and distrust among the system lords with help from the Tok'ra leading to the destruction of some of the current shipbuilding planets lowering their production rates as well as inciting some rebellion among jaffa using Teal'c as an example as well as the goa'uld inability to stop sabotage to prove they weren't gods. The weapons development team managed to create a device that when stuck to the gate would give it the power to dial out of the galaxy for one use before self-destructing the materials in it melting into a puddle on the ground destroying all circuitry that made it up also preventing tampering.

After catching up on all the news Revan made a ship-wide announcement saying was up and thanking the Nox and Asgard for helping Eresh keep the peace and making sure to have comms off in the section Lya was in knowing she needed some rest. After which he was met by Jacob Carter who was working as the spokesperson for the Tok'ra with Revan giving control to Egeria so they could discuss the current status of the Tok'ra before the little confidence ended leaving Revan and Eresh in the bridge. Though the comfortable atmosphere ended when they were notified that someone being host to a goa'uld had tried to access Carter's datapad off-world Eresh giving Revan as nod as he was beamed onto the Hawk already leaving the hanger before setting a course for her last coordinates activating the ships cloak and jumping to lightspeed finding himself staring down on a planet using the datapads tracker to find what appeared to be a goa'uld fortress with deeper scans showing there to be a recreation of the SGC with four human life signs along with some nanites that he realized were on a Tok'ra.

He used the ship's chair to connect to the nanites finding himself looking at a red-haired woman dressed in a modified SGC uniform along with a man as they asked Jack questions using a memory recall device to put images up on the screen.

"_**So they're trying to learn the location of the Asgard and Nox,"**_ Egeria said a hint of anger at them trying to find the Nox "_**But, where are the others?" **_he pulled up a map of what was scanned showing identical layouts to the one Jack was in with human life signs.

"They've probably split them up so they wouldn't question the oddness of the situation and plan an escape together," he looked for an empty room smiling as he found one grabbing the shield generator and his mask slipping it on.

"_**Why the mask?" **_she asked as he centered himself in the force feeling it more clearly than ever before.

"You've seen my memories you know what it represents," he answered pulling his hood up before with a thought he found himself in a storage room smiling as he walked out feeling the force do everything to erase his presence as he walked past jaffa guards without a single look being sent his way.

"**Yes, but from what you learned the republic you fought for died due to corruption and teachings you left behind that inspired the rule of two allowing for the sith to establish a new xenophobic empire ruled by fear and hate,"** he could hear the sadness in her tone giving her a silent thanks for caring.

"True," he moved out of patrols way making his way through the fortress "but the ideas that it stood for life on with me," he found himself in front of a locked door using the force to pull it open smirking as he found sg-1s clothing and equipment grabbing one of the emptied packs putting the clothing and firearms into it before grabbing all the c-4 available putting four blocks around the room before having the ship link to their timers for remote triggering before making his way to what he knew to be the armory putting some Zats into the pack before leaving the rest of the c-4 in the room with the timers set to thirty minutes.

"So who are you going to rescue first?" she asked as he used his connection to the ship to guide him to the human life signs finding another locked door using the force to push it open Carter asleep in what appeared to be some kind of cryostasis pods with the woman he recognized to be the Tok'ra letting the force stop hiding him and clearing his throat chuckling as her jump drawing a Zat only to stare wide-eyed at him.

"You're Lady Ergeia's host!" she whispered loudly before look around in embarrassment.

"I'm Revan and I've come to rescue sg-1," he pulled the pack off sling it to the ground walking up to Carter turning to Tok'ra who blushed and messed with the controls Cater waking up slowly smirking as she looked at him for a second before she rolled off the pod landing naked on the floor Revan looking to the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on!" she shouted at him as the Tok'ra handed her a robe which she slid on, "I knew something was up when I couldn't find the datapad and they had no idea about the shield generator," she coughed Revan turning back to her before reaching for the pack handing it to her turning around for her to change back into her clothes.

"Well from what I can tell you were captured by Hathor," he looked to the Tok'ra agent who nodded and continued. "From what I could tell during her stay at the SGC she remembered enough to make a replica and have been asking you Jack and Daniel questions to get enough information to attack Earth," he handed Carter a Zat once the rustling of clothes stopped turning to face her.

"What about Teal'c?" worry in her tone Revan having a brief chat with Eresh before nodding thanks.

"He was found unconscious by another sg team and has been trying to talk Hammond into rescuing you," he nodded to the Tok'ra before she was teleported to the Hawk. Turning to face Carter " We've got about fifteen minutes till the c-4 I planted in their armory goes off," he nodded to the door motioning for her to stow the weapon which she did "I figured we'd find Jack and Daniel and I'd teleport you out before blowing this place to Tatooine," she looked at his with curiously "It's a desert planet which trusts me it deserves every negative thing said about it," he started walking down the hall shrouding both him and Carter in the force stopping her from firing at a passing patrol that ignored them to Carter's amazement looking to Revan for an explanation.

"I'm using the force to shroud us from their view they literally can't notice use their minds won't let them," he said finding another locked door forcing it open "though it doesn't work on cameras they never expected to be exposed they didn't install any," they quickly woke Daniel with Carter explaining the situation and having his get dressed and armed as they were once again shrouded by Revan finding Jack wandering the halls they dropped the shroud filling him in as well.

"You know I'm going to have to start paying you for saving our asses," he said as the c-4 went off Revan triggering the one with their extra gear causing another explosion the hall they were in shaking before with a thought they were teleported onto the Hawk. He slid into the command chair firing on the fortress leveling it completely making sure no life signs were remaining getting a whistle of impressment from Jack.

"You know we could use this kind of firepower," he jokingly said with Revan rolling his eyes having the ship jump to lightspeed on course to Earth. He stood from the chair stopping when Carter's eyes widened she pointed the Zat at him with the Tok'ra pointing it at the sg team.

"I thought it was because we were surrounded by jaffa or her," she nodded to the Tok'ra Daniel and Jack readying their Zats "But you have a goa'uld," he could see the worry in their faces letting out a sign leaning against the wall arms folded over his chest.

"So your dad is the only one who can have a Tok'ra symbiote?" he chuckled at their sheepish looks watching them lower their weapons letting Egeria have control.

"**I am Egeria mother of the Tok'ra,"** she smiled at their shocked looks while the Tok'ra agent bowed to her gaining her attention. "**Ah I recognize you Mingala I've looked over the files the Tok'ra uploaded while I was indisposed,"** she put her hand on the woman's cheek happiness in her tone, "**you do the name Tok'ra proud," **she brought their foreheads together pulling back giving her a nod before giving control back to Revan.

"You said yes to having a snake put in your head!?" he could hear the disgust in Jack's tone Mingala giving him a glare opening her mouth to correct him but stopping when he motioned her to stop Daniel hitting Jack in the shoulder.

"It's was to save her life I can't stand by and let someone who means so much to a dear friend die," he made his way past them to where the galaxy map was on the central hub feeling the ship drop out of lightspeed coasting through the atmosphere heading to the SGC. He grabbed a Nox drink from one of the rooms refrigerated containers sitting down on a chair looking to them as the hub displaying their current location shut off.

"So you traveled through time?" offering them drinking Mingala grabbing one immediately blushing at the attention giving control to her host who was named Thina. The sg members stared for a few seconds before grabbing a drink and sitting down telling him about the mission before Revan was notified they were now cloaked over the SGC standing up fishing his drink.

"Well it looks like this is your stop," he gave them a nod the hub turning on to show that they were currently over the SGC.

"Do you often hiver over top-secret military installations?" Jack asked with sarcasm.

"Only when I visit most of the time I'm over the white house," he smiled at the gobsmacked face Jack had to teleport him and Daniel off of the ship leaving Carter looking at him with curiosity he nodded towards her datapad "If you look on the datapad you should find the option to communicate with your dad's."

"Why would my d-" she started to say

"Let's just say finding myself host of the mother of the Tok'ra has to lead to some changes in my position and leave it at that," and with a thought, she was teleported into the SGC. Turning his attention to Thina. "I'm guessing they're going to want a report on what happened?" he received a slow nod he gave her a smile before teleporting her the Surik leaving him alone once again.

"_**You know you're not alone right?**_" Egeria said as he walked to the cockpit sliding into the command chair setting the ship to dock with the Surik as be leaned back letting out a breath.

"I know," he removed his mask setting it down as he looked out the display watching as the Surik came into view a small smile on his face. So did you talk to Lya through Eresh while we were out?" he could feel embarrassment from her.

"**I did not,"** hesitance in her tone "**I was hoping to speak with her myself when we finally awakened...if you don't mind."** he could feel her nervousness through their connection.

"Sure I'll let you have control to talk to her," the ship entered its hanger landing gear deploying as it settled onto the floor of the hanger. "I know some deep meditation techniques that should give you some privacy...just make sure to keep the clothes on," he smirked at the sheer embarrassment and outrage he could feel coming off her.

"_**I wouldn't dare do anything without my host permission!" **_she shouted in his head causing him to let out a laugh.

"I know Egeria I'm just playing with you," Eresh notified him through their connection that Lya was up so with a thought he was teleported out of the Hawk to outside he quarters hand raised to knock as it opened revealing Lya. "_I'll leave you two to chat,"_ he gave control over to Egeria who had to regain their balance as she hadn't been expecting the change then cut his connection to his senses allowing the force to deafen him to everything leaving him seeing nothing but darkness.

The next three months had Revan and Egeria busy spending a week getting used to their co-habitation of his body much to Eresh's amusement like when he had come out of his force mediation to find Lya's head on his lap. Though it'd been awkward and Eresh's loud laughter at the situation a little grating they got past it. The Tok'ra were fitting in well with Revan and Egeria being notified of all their actives on and off the books and in return for providing them a haven as well as a means to advance the fight with the goa'uld providing them reconnaissance for strategic strikes using their cloaked ships and protection created from the Vanir combat suits incorporating Lantean technology and the metal closet to Mandolorian iron they could synthesize. Egeria had denied their request to join the High Council till the Tok'ra could be provided cloned bodies though she did say she would advise them should they ever need it.

The Asgard using data from Lantean stasis development had managed to safely awaken one of the Asgard from cryo though it took a few hours and the Nox's help for her to speak after finding out the current situation of her race. She agreed to donate some of her D.N.A and the Asgard genetic deterioration was finally beaten, new clone bodies were created and grown within the first month as they knew their genetic code like the back of their hands. The new Asgardian bodies looked very much like humans with the skin grey and head being a bit bigger, Thor was the first Asgard to volunteer for his consciousness to be implanted in a clone body which was a success resulting in most Asgard and the Vanir moving their consciousness into new bodies. With the Asgard in now more human bodies they came to realize that they required clothing, though due to them having lost the need for them Revan provided them with a mix of Lantean and Earth-style clothing as well as designs of clothing from his home reality. It was common to see Asgard in many varieties of clothing with the Vanir having chosen to adopt Lantean styles as the Surik was now their home. With the Asgard genetic code now no longer a problem they poured all their attention into the Tok'ra cloning project shortening the estimated time needed to six months.

Helia had kept up with her sabotage and hit and run tactics on goa'uld mining planets focusing on their shipbuilding projects using information gathered from and with the Tok'ra. They'd managed to start a small territory war between Chronos and Nirrti with the later rumored to have cloaking technology stolen from Hathor. Helia and her crew were also outfitted with the new combat suits and joined by five Tok'ra an Asgard medic named Lea.

The Nox had finished converting the floor that Lya's lab was on into an indoor forest. Lya had split her time between the new cloning project and receiving counseling from Revan and a Nox counselor on what had happened when they'd discovered Egeria. It had been the first time she'd ever felt such rage and was completely unprepared for the backlash through the force something she felt deep shame about though Egeria was able to help Revan break through to her. He had taught her some Jedi meditation techniques, something the other Nox showed interest and joined her in.

Revan, when he wasn't giving Egeria control, had started to up his training his five-hour sparring sessions now lasting nine hours sometimes more, something he attributed to his new status in the force. It came to him without thought and he could feel it more closely than ever before feeling it dancing underneath his skin waiting eagerly for the merest command...just a thought. He'd taken up deeper meditation techniques to get a feel for his control and his new aptitude in the force only coming out of meditation when Ergeria reminded him to eat. He also had the Ebon Hawk equipped with every advanced technology offered by the Asgard who was still immensely grateful for making the cure possible. The rest of the old Asgard crew were released from stasis with most of them returning to Othala with the female named Neir who was the first one awakened staying to learn from their vast archives of knowledge and from what Revan heard enjoy the company of Thor.

Revan was roused from his meditation by Egeria notifying him someone was trying to get his attention opening his eyes to see Jacob Carter looking down at him.

"Hey Jacob," he stood up stretching as he did so feeling bones pop before turning his full attention to Jacob. "How's Sam doing?" He forces pulled his water to his hand drinking as he gestured Jacob to follow him as he left the storage area he'd turned into his training room heading to the mess nodding to Tok'ra and Asgard as they passed by.

"She's doing pretty good," he pulled a datapad from a holder on his hip offering it to Revan. Grabbing the pad while throwing the now empty container into the waste receptacle he gave it a glance eye-widening as he reached the end.

"You think Sethesh is hiding out on Earth?" He scrolled through the pad checking their work and finding no problem before handing it back "and you want the SGCs help in finding him?"

"Yes, Selmak and I were hoping to see if they could provide help finding them," he winced a bit "and to see if we could handle some personal business afterward," with a quick mental message to Eresh he gave Jacob a nod and they were teleported onto the Hawk's cockpit. He smiled briefly at Jacob's gobsmacked expression as he had the ship launch from the hanger on course for the SGC with Jacob sliding into the co-pilot's chair.

"So how goes the Tretonin research?" He grabbed his mask putting it on smiling as the inside of it lit up the hud he'd had installed in it over the last few months activated activating the personal shield now installed in the armor under his robes.

**"They are going pretty well with Egeria's help we've managed to improve the drug to its expected capabilities,"** Selmak said taking control moving a hand to the display and pulling up the research note. **"Some of us find it difficult to work on the drug due to its source," **sadness and discomfort in his voice.

"I'm sure the Asgard would be willing to take over research," he could feel Egeria's sadness when the drug was mentioned but there was also a strong determination underneath it and a resolve to deprive the goa'uld of their jaffa. "I know how uncomfortable it makes Egeria, but we both know it's one of the only things that can cure the jaffa of their reliance on symbiote," he said receiving a nod from Selmak.

**"We understand that, but knowing our mother's determination we will not falter,"** he smiled at the determination in Selmak's voice and the pride he could feel from Egeria. **"Test on jaffa blood samples we managed to gain from volunteers show it has an eighty percent chance of working...were trying to increase that percentage, but there is a limited supply of the drug so it's not a long term solution, " **He could hear something in Selmak's tone as he realized why they were going after Setesh.

"You're hoping to use Setesh to clone a new supply of symbiotes for the drug aren't you?" the smirk on Selmak's face was all he needed as confirmation."With Asgard cloning techniques you could have an unlimited supply."

"**At least until we can find a way to synthesize it instead of using symbiotes," **he said as ship sensors notified them they arrived over the SGC. After making sure they both had what they needed on them they both were teleported into the briefing room to the surprise of sg-1 and Hammond.

Jacob and Selmak spent the next hour explaining the situation to Hammond and the team with Revan chipping in. Though Revan was confused as to why they hadn't tried to detain him like Jack said they were ordered to but he decided not to question it. After the debriefing, he found himself in Daniel's lab who with the help of Teal'c was going through the U.S.'s database on cults with leaders similar to Setesh finding a match almost immediately. The cult they found was located in Seattle, Washington lead by their leader Seth leading to Hammond giving sg-1 the okay though Revan was told he'd have to change into military fatigues as his mask and robes would stand out Jacob already having put fatigues over his combat suit.

He gave them a look then shrugged having his nanites break down his robes into military fatigue covering his armor reaching up and removing his mask receiving gasp from the SGC members.

"You're just a kid!" Jack said staring at Revan who smirked reaching up to scratch at the stubble he'd grown over the last few months.

"Looks can be deceiving," he threw the mask in the air the ship teleporting it onto his bed on the Hawk. "I'd like to see you looking like this when you're three hundred years old," he smiled at the shock on their faces nodding to them, "So are we going or what?"

"_**You know you could have just traveled in your ship and got there within ten minutes?"**_ Egeria asked an hour into the flight to Seattle as he looked out at the sky through the window across from Jacob and Sam.

"True but we don't know what kind of technology he's had access to," he looked down to his lightsabers "the Lanteans brought technology with them when they returned to Earth most o which wasn't cataloged as they never thought they'd return to Atlantis," he ignored Jack and Sam's looks as he talked out loud to Egeria.

"_**So he could have Lantean technology able to pick up on the ship if it were to appear near his compound,"**_ he could feel equivariant of a nod through their connecting. "_**Or worse...maybe we should run a scan for Lantean technology once we're done here?"**_ he nodded returning to watching the clouds pass them by and answering Daniel's occasional questions regarding the Lantean language,

Once they arrived sg-1 scouted out the perpetrator of the compound with help from a disgruntled father of one of the cult members telling them of a secret tunnel and running into the ATF with Jack using their phone to call the president to get clearance to take lead in their investigation and Sam developing an ear device to give a slight shock to nullify Seth's mind-altering drug that he used to gather his following and turn people into zealots. With everything in place sg-1 headed into the compound through the secret entrance with Jacob monitoring their comms and Revan keeping in constant contact with his ship should they need a speedy exit.

The operation came to a close with sg-1 being discovered to having nullified the drug in their systems leading to a small firefight as they took out members of the cult using Zats to knock them out of their brainwashing. Jacob and Revan headed into the tunnels as cult members left with Carter warning them that Seth had escaped into the tunnels leading to Jacob being hit hard with a Kara kesh blast leading to San taking his and blasting Seth into the ground with him moving to raise his hand only for Revan to cut his arm off at the elbow stopping Sam from blasting him again.

Jacob had been saved from most damage thanks to his combat suit though due to his exposed head he received a slight concussion with Revan using the force to knock out Seth and grabbing his severed arm to the rest of their disgust.

"Collecting souvenirs now?" Jack asked as Revan pulled Seth over his shoulders using the force to strengthen his body holding the arm in the crook of his elbow.

"Well, I figure once we remove Setesh from his host the host would like his arm back," Sam and Teal'c helped her dad up arms on their shoulders as they headed to the exit. "I figure we could reattach it and if not we could provide a nice replacement" they made it to the exit Revan throwing Seth up before help Jacob up.

Once they made it to the surface Jack having military personnel collect all the alien artifacts and Revan and the rest of sg-1 loading Seth onto a truck shutting the door and having him teleported with his arm into one of the stasis pods on the Hawk the AFT agent coming up behind him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take him into custody," the agent said moving to open the door of the truck only for Revan to step in front of him and waving his hand.

"You don't need to take him into custody," sg-1 stared at him.

"I don't need to take him into custody," their eyes widened as the agent's eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Seth was killed in the house's explosion leaving no trace of his body,"

"Seth was killed in the house's explosion leaving no trace of his body,"

"Move along"

"Move along" the agent walked away Revan smiling at the gobsmacked expression on everyone's face sliding into the now-empty truck being joined by sg-1 and Jacob stopping the driver on an empty street using the force to make sure they were alone and having them teleported to his ship giving Jacob a nod and teleporting him and sg-1 to the SGC briefing room.

He then sat in the command chair having the ship start to run a deep scan of the planet for anything of Lantean origin finding a healing device buried in Honduras teleporting it on the ship finding in the data gathered from Atlantis that it was capable of healing even the most egregious wounds, but would cause mental instability in those not as evolved as Lanteans were sending a message to Lya to try and improve it to work with all species maybe even reverse engineer it into a more portable and compact form. He also found that the outpost established before the evacuation to Earth was still there buried under miles of ice in the Arctic it's ZPM having completely depleted, but that wasn't the most surprising find. He jumped out of his seat eyes wide as he stared at the result of the scans a single life sign buried very near to the outpost almost out of the sensors range pushing the ship to its maximum speed to hover over the ice to get better readings Egeria sharing his surprise.

"_**Could a Lantean survive so long frozen in the ice?"**_ she asked awe in her voice as the scanner showed a holographic representation of the body in the ice scans indicating it was female.

"By herself?" he had the ship fire drones into the ice using the chair to take control of them to get a more precise control cutting through the ice to more manageable chunks for teleportation. "No, but if she was one of the few who were close enough to ascend and was in a stasis pod then it is possible," he stopped the drones looking to the holographic display making sure the block of she was in was able to be teleported before beaming it into one of the ships storage rooms lowering its temperature to match that of the ice.

Once he was sure she was safely in the ship he started a more in-depth scan finding that she was carrying the plague that had nearly wiped out the Lanteans quickly locking down the storage area completely. She also had some damage to the portion of her brain responsible for long term memory probably due to the thousands of years of stasis and the disease which appeared to be targeting that area he turned to look at the ancient healing deceive.

"_**You can't be thinking of turning that thing on can you?"**_ Egeria said as he looked at the device.

"I mean we can't be affected by it and with you, inside me, I'm protected from the plague right?" he looked over the data they had on the plague. "I mean you're capable of healing almost any disease and from the looks of it this plague while deadly to a non-host Lantean, with the force and you boosting my immune system it shouldn't affect me at all," he picked up the healing device leaving the cockpit and heading to the sealed room.

"_**Wouldn't it be best for Lya to handle this?"**_ he could hear the worry in her tone as he stopped in front of the room's door.

"The disease is airborne releasing her from the ice is enough for it to be able to spread," he had his clothes nanites turn the fatigues into a sealed suit. "If I contain it to the room and activate this device in the sealed room it should completely wipe it out within an hour leaving no trace or possibility of contamination," he smiled as the door opened sliding into the freezing room turning the device on and shutting the door behind him sealing it and raising the temperature of the room slowly.

"_**You know for someone who was once known as a tactician feared by the Mandolarians and unafraid to make critical decisions,"**_ he could hear some disappointment in her tone. "_**You leap forward without thinking most of the time,"**_ he let out a loud laugh watching the ice starting to melt, sitting down in a corner of the room closing his eyes and letting the Force flow through him.

"It's just the sort of person I am," he breathed in and out slowly feeling the force fill him more and more with each repetition "you know I used to lead the ground forces during all of my attacks and flew in most of the space combat missions," the room finally reached normal room temperature ice now melting faster part of her arm out of the ice.

"_**I know I just find it curious that someone with such a detail-oriented mind most of the time you can lose yourself in your passions"**_ he could feel a hint of admiration from her, "_**What I'm trying to say is that I have learned a lot from this situation," **_he smiled as he got a glance of Lya from their connection.

"So when's the wedding?" he asked smiling at the amount of embarrassment and joy though their bond a chuckle leaving his lips. "I mean you're talking about losing oneself to their passions...I'm guessing that is code that you want to tie the knot with Lya right?" he could feel Egeria trying to get her emotions under control as silence filled the room.

"_**While we have discussed the possibilities of a wedding, we find ourselves wondering,"**_ she seemed to hesitate full of worry "_**If we were to take the next step and have children… and should they be gifted as the Nox are in the force would you be willing to train them?" **_Revan's shock was prevalent through their connection.

"Why would you want that," his eyes snapped open seeing that the woman's body was almost out of the ice her chest rising and falling slowly "Why not have them learn Nox way?" he stood up approaching the woman the hud of his mask notifying him that she was merely sleeping most of the disease already gone from her body through the damage it had done to her memory could be permanent it wouldn't hinder her.

"_**After Lya's experience with the dark side,"**_ he could feel the concern that Egeria still felt "_**she feels it would be safer to have someone more knowledgeable in the force to teach them so they would be prepared."**_ he could feel the trust he inspired in her "_**We feel that you are the only one who could do it as you use the force as a whole with no negative consequence,"**_

"But what it took to get me here," he looked down at his hand memories of everything he'd done since he'd stepped foot outside of Dantooine enclave. "You saw what happened to Alec...what I caused him to become following my teachings...you know there's a reason I haven't offered to teach the Nox anything other than meditative techniques,"

"_**We both know it was the Emperor's fault for that,"**_ she sent a feeling of comfort to him "_**and we both know what you've experienced has given you perspective...would you at least think on the subject? I mean till I get a body it's all hypothetical," **_Revan moved his hand to the woman's neck feeling a strong pulse giving Egeria a nod.

"I'll think about it," he said the woman stirring heading moving back and forth to look away from the light before one of her eyes opened seeing Revan standing there fear on her face as she jumped back falling onto her backside scooting wall from him till her back was against the wall face full of fear. Revan checked the room using his link to the ship finding that the healing device had removed the disease from the air with only a small amount in the woman's body fat that was quickly being destroyed by the device. He slowly backed up hands raised in a non-threatening gesture reaching up slowly and removing his mask, revealing his face smiling at her.

"Hello," he slowly put his mask on the ground before moving into sitting position legs crossed hands still. "I am Revan and you are?" he asked watching as the fear started to dissipate from her face as she took a step forward watching Revan weirdly before moving to stand in front of him touching his face.

"Revan?" she said eyes full of curiosity before pointing to herself "Revan?" he smiled, shaking his head no he reached a hand out slowly putting two fingers on her temple letting the force flow through himself into her receiving a gasp as she pulled away before reaching for his hand grasping it tightly, he could feel the force gather around her pushing it into him feeling like a type of force healing technique searching for something to heal before settling back into her as she seemed to weaken a bit falling forward Revan catching her helping her sit.

"Okay, how about not trying to heal me till you're healed yourself." he smiled at her checking the room to find that the disease had been completely eradicated using the force to shut off the healing device he attention turning to it before he helped her stand opening the door of the room having her follow him making his way to the mess on the ship grabbing her some of the Nox juice and some fruits from Pegasus that had been grown in Surik's new forest chuckling at the sheer joy on her face at taste before digging into the food and juice which were gone in minutes as he set course for the Surik through his metal link to the ship and having Eresh send a ship for Jacob for when he was done with his business having the woman follow him to the cockpit, her eyes filled with wonder as the ship traveled to the Surik.


	6. Chapter 6: New Life

**Chapter 6: New Life**

The world was nothing but darkness as his body weaved around the blades of the assassin droids parrying when he had to, the force flowing through him, guiding his every movement as his eyes were covered by a blindfold and ears covered. He could feel the air being cut as he dodged their vibroblades feel their every movement, the force became his senses. He didn't know how long he had been going having stopped paying attention around nine hours the force sustaining him pushing his body beyond what it should be capable of the force cascading around his form as his connection to it widened more and more time meaning nothing. Nothing mattered the world was a void and he was the only occupant feeling nothing his mind blank thoughts not needed.

He braced feeling the droid's shielded arm connecting with his lightsaber as he flew through the air flipping and landing against the training room's wall with a crouch pushing himself off feeling the wall dent as he jumped. He brought his blade up feeling it cut through the droid with enough force he was sure it had flown into the wall denting it maybe even going through it. The force shouted and he ducked the droids blade catching his blindfold and he could see in the darkness around him played around a hundred droids most of them damaged and deactivated with thirteen still activated in various states around him preparing to attack channeling force lightning though his lightsaber he rushed forward his movements a mere blur the world at a standstill as he darted to the droids cutting through them dancing between their strikes that moved at a snail's pace aiming at their shatterpoints the lightning infused strikes making swift work through their shields. The force trance he was in fading as the last of the droids remains fell to the flow his body covered in sweat armor all scrap his robe shredded and smelling of blaster fire from the first wave of droids he'd taken on looking at the holographic timer on the wall seeing that he'd been going for seventeen hours his body shaking as the adrenaline left his body the force the only thing keeping him standing as he walked to where he kept water in the room downing three bottles before his shaking stopped and he fell on his backside taking deep breaths to get his erratically beating heart under control.

"**I have to say I'm impressed you added another hour to your time,"** he heard Egeria say turning his head to the now transparent wall looking into the observation room he's added at the request of Lya in case he was seriously injured during training. He could see Egeria who after two months like most Tok'ra was still getting used to having a body with only one consciousness sitting on one of the couches picked up from Earth during a trip. Her red hair standing out in the white room with Lya sleeping on the opposite side of the couch head in Egeria's lap as her fingers ran through her hair. His attention was taken from them as the door to the training room opened and Ayla the Lantean woman he'd found in the ice rushed in eyes full of excitement as she pulled him into a hug the force flowing from her healing his aches and pains his body feeling refreshed in seconds as she pulled back a slight wobble in her step before rightening herself a happy but tired smile on her face.

"That was amazing." he could hear the awe in her voice as she looked at all the destroyed droids before turning back to him an inquisitive look on her face, "How did you get the electricity to flow through your lightsabers?" she looked at his lightsabers with excitement. He chucked patting her head poking her forehead.

"I thought I told you not to heal me," he said with a serious tone sighing at the brief look of hurt look in her eyes "Not that I don't mind the pick me up but it tires you out pretty quickly doesn't it?" he stood stretching feeling refreshed smiling at the happiness that returned to her eyes. "Also I used a force technique call force lightning and channeled it into my lightsaber through the kyber crystal," he smiled as her eyes widened.

"But wouldn't that make the lightsaber's power source explode?" she looked at them as if trying to find any damage.

"You've got to control the amount and power of the lightning just right," he raised his hand letting lighting dance over it "It requires quite a bit of training and a lot of patience...my friend Alec could never master the technique," she looked at him with curiosity in her eyes as he smiled at her "He went through about eighty lightsabers before he finally gave up saying it was a waste of time," she let out a laugh as they made their way out of the room to the hallway joining Egeria and a sleepy-looking Lya.

"You know you really shouldn't push yourself so hard," Lya said yawning at the end of her sentence as they walked through the ship passing groups of Tok'ra both human and symbiotes, Asgard, Vanir, and Nox getting greetings and well wishes. "I know you're still trying to assess your limits, but you could you go about it less dangerously?" she yawned again Egeria looking at her with a little concern.

"**Maybe try training up some of your force abilities?"** Egeria joined in the discussion joining arms with Lya who smiled lovingly at her. "**I know you've been training using force storm to create a more stable wormhole but why not try explaining more like using force Dopplegänger it could help with recon," **he looked thoughtful as they continued through the ship Ayla pulling him from his thoughts.

"Where's Eresh? Doesn't she usually watch you train?" she looked around towards the Eresh copies that were going about their business.

"I think she's working on something private," he reached out through their link feeling her through it but unable to communicate with her. "She's been very secretive about it," he looked thoughtful for a second before letting out a small laugh "Knowing her it will be something we'd never expect but is completely necessary," he got a laugh out of Lya and Egeria both nodding with Ayla giving a small chuckle.

"I saw her chatting with Jolinar," Lya said with a smile mentioning her former symbiote, "from what I hear her and Lantash may be expecting a child," her smile widened at that.

"I take it that they're not going to pass their memories onto the child?" Revan asked as they arrived in the room Eresh had taken for herself that looked more like a lab mixed with an entertainment room with one wall covered in bookshelves full of books picked up from Earth and the other three each having their own kind of entertainment with the center functioning as a lab.

"**No they wish for the child to be just a child able to enjoy their life without knowing the horrors either of them endured during the fight against the goa'uld,"** Egeria said as Revan walked to the door that was on the farthest wall knocking on it hearing Eresh let out some Lantean curses and the rustling of cloth before she pushed the door open with just enough space to squeeze through which she did closing it behind her.

"Hey Rev, Ayla, Egeria, and Lya how are you doing?" she asked pulling Ayla into a hug who was smiling despite her feeble protest Eresh having adopted her as a sort of little sister.

"Just finished training and Ayla were curious to where you were as you usually join them for what she calls 'Revan watch'" he smiled at the embarrassment on Ayla's face. "So I take it your secret project is still secret?" he said looking to the door receiving a nod.

"Just for a little while longer it's almost complete," she said with a longing smile on her face before wiping it off her face smiling at them looking at Revan in the eyes, "besides, you have secret projects as well, don't you?" she said bringing up a hologram of with two files with all information redacted the only legible words being their project names one being called 'Outbound Flight' and the other "Sun Goddess' he smiled at Eresh's playful tone.

"Well I was about to announce what they were, but if you want them to still be secret," he trailed off smirking at the curiosity burning in Eresh's eyes and the curious look in Ayla's. With a mental command, the files opened the redacted sections becoming legible to everyone their eyes widening as he explained his projects.

"Outbound flight is something I've been thinking about since downloading the repository," he pulled up a representation of a giant Lantean ship "this is the Destiny a ship created for the sole purpose of tracking the background radiation created when this universe was born," he pulled up all the data available on the ship. "The Lanteans of the time discovered what could be proof of intelligent life before the big bang. It was sent off using the auto-pilot with plans for Lanteans to join once it was far enough away, however that was near the time the plague-ravaged across our race resulting in it being unmanned."

"But, wouldn't it be completely out of reach using a stargate even with eight chevrons?" Lya asked looking over the data on the background reading that was picked up before looking at the ships' designs.

"Normally yes," he pulled up an image of a massive stargate "But, the Lanteans planned ahead creating a planet that would eventually have enough deposits of natural naquadria to power the gate allowing it to dial nine chevrons though it could only dial one way," he pulled up a report sent by Helia. "One of Helia's crewmembers rediscovered it when going through the archives while on break,"

"But, it's still only one way not to mention the damage it's probably gone through," Eresh said possible scenarios running through her head. "It could be destroyed for all we know," Revan simply smiled as they were teleported from Eresh's lab to Hades's gateroom their eyes widening as the gate was in the middle of dialing seven chevrons locked in.

"That's what I thought so I decided to check," the eight chevrons locked stopping on the ninth chevron which locked the ground shaking a bit as the wormhole formed a reconnaissance drone comprising out of nanites raising out of the floor going through the gate with the wall becoming a display showing the inside of a ship with readings showing it to have atmosphere to the other fours shocked looks. "With the amount of ZPMs running this ship dialing the nine chevrons was the easy part," a hologram of the ship appeared showing the damaged sections were being repaired. "I sent some spare raw materials with a small number of nanites enough to go unnoticed to repair major systems while devising a plan for the ship,"

"**I knew from the blending what you were planning, but I didn't expect you to have started already," **Egeria said looking at the display.

"With the upgrades provided by the Asgard and weapons development, the Hawk should be able to handle anything short of the Surik and even then it would be a pretty even fight using the force," he changed the display to show one of their storage rooms raw materials being teleported to the Hawk. "I'll use the stargate to send nanites and enough spare ZPMs to power the upgrades I plan to make to Destiny including upgrading their stargate to be able to dial the Surik. Then using control I have over the ship from the nanites I've already sent I'll drop the ship out of FTL somewhere in the void of space where it'll be safe. I'll then take the Hawk with all the raw materials I can fit in it and use the force to open a stable wormhole to Destiny's location docking with it and depositing its payload." Eresh looked at him with worry.

"Don't worry I won't stay till all the upgrades are complete I'll focus on setting up the ship to draw power from the ZPMs and upgrading the Stargate to dial the Surik it should only take around six hours," he turned to Eresh "With your help, I can lower that to at least three maybe two and a half," he nodded to Lya and Egeria "I was hoping you could compile a list of possible crew members for the Destiny, preferably couples as the destiny even with upgrades could take centuries and I figure some people would love to establish lives on the edges of the known galaxy,"

He pulled up a display showing all the upgrades he planned for Destiny, including the already discussed ones it numbered in the hundreds with one of the most noticeable things being added were the components of a seed ship much like the ones used to spread humanity to Eresh's wonder.

"I know that the Lantean people are low in number and with the current amount of people we could never reach the numbers at the peak of our expansion," he brought up all records the Lanteans seeding of the galaxy "but, we can continue their work spreading humanity through the universe," he could see surprise and sheer happiness in Eresh's eyes. "With genetic samples created by the Asgard, we can have the destiny seed viable planets with the hope that one day humans will live on them seeing sight never thought possible...I know it's not bringing back the Lante-," he started to apologize only for Eresh to tackle him onto the ground in a tight hug he could feel her tears on his neck.

"Thank you," she said, voice full of nothing but complete and utter happiness as he rubbed her back receiving smiles from the others in the room. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Eresh got control of her emotions again wiping her eyes before standing up offering Revan a hand up which he took getting to his feet with a smile. o take over for Lya's medical duties," she nodded having gotten an equivalent of a medical doctorate using the repository to download all knowledge of the medical field. Nanites kept moving through the gate at astonishing speeds as he took all the holograms of Destiny down leaving only project sun goddess up.

"At the rate that raw materials are being transported to the Hawk we have an hour left so I'll fill you in on project Sun Goddess," the file opened to wide eyes the heading being called Ishtar Station. It was reminiscent of the Surik but with the bottom being round and with one central tower instead of the multiple the Surik possessed. He enlarged the image showing that at the base of the tower there were a hundred rooms each with their own stargate leading into a central plaza.

"It will be called Ishtar Station," he highlighted the tower portion "the tower in the center will be called Avalon were representatives from planets can gather to trade knowledge, technology, or resources,' he pulled the image back showing the area around the tower to be a lush forest. "After seeing the Nox turning that floor in the Hades into a forest I was hoping that they'd be willing to do the same to the area outside the tower and maybe one of the floors inside," getting a nod from Lya who smiled.

"Through the Nox, we've established talks with the Tolan," he pulled up blueprints for a device that had them turning to him "this disables all weapons after passing through it, though what weapons it lacks knowledge of continue to work, but I think I've found a way around that weakness," he gestured to Eresh "we can have scanners running constantly due to you increased processing capabilities meaning you can monitor any foreign energy sources that aren't natural to the race and contain them in," the hologram moved down showing the lowest area of the station "the station's prison where they'll be contained in a force field capable of withstanding an all-out barrage from the Surik",

"**But, what about planets that have no unified government couldn't they take any advanced technology and use it against their neighbors?"** Egeria asked as Lya scrolled through her Nox datapad picking possible planets to use on the station with Eresh improving the hologram with her ideas.

"The stargates scan their locations constantly to keep up to date due to stellar drift it'd be pretty easy to set them to scan any incoming and outgoing comms communications especially as most planets don't possess a means to scramble their communications from Lantean sensors," he pulled up the data gathered using the stargates to look for the Asgard ship. "We've already tested them to pick up Asgard energy reading changing that to pick up comms will be easy,"

"What about the system lords? Wouldn't this give them the perfect opportunity to attack?" Ayla asked worry in her tone. Recan gave her a small smile.

"This is a project that will take years to make feasible," he removed the hologram of it "At least five years till we can gather the needed raw material, not to mention the time for construction," he smiled at them. "Even with nanites, I don't see this being done for at least ten years," he got nods from those in the room with him being notified that the Hawk was now at capacity with raw materials. He gave Lya, Egeria, and Ayla a nod before him and Eresh were teleported onto the Hawk him giving the nanites a mental command to drop Destiny out of FTL making sure he had the coordinates.

He double-checked the coordinates to make sure before closing his eyes once again centering himself in the force feeling following his will filling every inch of his body as he raised a hand eyes still closed focusing on the Destiny's location feeling the force bending space and time itself a wormhole forming in front of the Hawk his eyes still closed and with practiced ease holing the wormhole open using his second hand to nudge the ship forward Eresh raising the shields to full power as the weightlessness he associated with wormhole travel overcame them for a few seconds before it was gone.

He could feel the force calming as he opened his eyes smiling as Destiny came into view slowly letting go of his hold on the force the wormhole dissipating into nothingness. Eresh took control of the ship docking it with one of the airlocks while materials were being teleported onto Destiny with a nod Revan and Eresh were teleported into Destiny's gateroom most of the nanites sent through already gone to do their jobs around the ship. Eresh walked to the stargate nanites rising off the floor as she laid her hand against it the nanites covering it completely

"The stargates going to be an easy part of the plan," she said moving her hand off the nanites before turning to him, "the ship's power systems have some serious wear and tear even with the nanites you sent before focusing on them they lacked the needed resources to do anything other than stop further wear," the nanites on the gate fell off before sinking into the floor. "I relegating all nanites to focus on the power systems and implementing the ZPMs," she turned to him.

"But, that is not the only problem," she said the ship shaking. "Three ships of unknown design has dropped out of FTL and are now firing on Destiny." she slowly sunk into the floor "I need you to keep them off the ship I'm going to work on fixing the power myself with the resources teleported onto Destiny," he gave her a nod teleporting himself back on the Hawk disengaging it from Destiny opening a communication on all comms channels having the ship send it in all known languages.

"Ships firing on Destiny," the ships continued firing "I am Revan leader of the Lantean people...if you continue your assault on Destiny then I will be forced to use deadly force," he primed all the Hawk's weapons giving HK permission to fire on his command. "I repeat I will be forced to use deadly force," the ships stopped firing as Revan looked at his display keeping weapons primed waiting for a response.

He got his response as he was notified of multiple ships dropping out of FTL numbering in the fifties and growing Eresh's panicked voice coming through their link.

"_Rev I'm detecting over a hundred ships,"_ the display changed to show Destiny's repair status "_Power is at fifty percent and I'm devoting that to shield...but they're not going to be able to hold up prolonged attack from so many ships and the ZPMs are being tricky I give it thirty minutes till Destiny can draw power from them without catastrophic failure to its systems," _he looked out at over a hundred ships receiving a single worded message from them on comms.

"Surrender," he whispered reading the message closing his eyes letting the force calm him, opening comms to the Destiny "Eresh devote all power from nonessential systems into the shields," he let the force flow through him sliding into the command chair resolve in his eyes "I'm leaving the Destiny to you," he pushed his worries into the force letting it fill him feeling its encouragement as he surrendered his sense to it giving HK one command "_Fire"_

He jumped to light speed dropping out behind the ships firing on their flanks pushing the Hawk to its absolute limits inertia damper's straining as he was pushed back into the command chair dodging fire from ships the force guiding him as he fired on the ships shatterpoints. The enemy ships started to release fighters from their hangers increasing their numbers, but Revan simply pushed his unease into the force feeling it cascade around him the world slowing down to a crawl much like his training. For what felt like hours he dodged and returned fire hearing HK's yells of excitement every time he hit a ship he pushed his control of the force to the limit using what he'd learned from Bastila of battle mediation to lower the enemies fighting capabilities. Their numbers seemed to never end but he fought on pushing the Hawk to its absolute limit shields at sixty percent splitting his concentration between weakening the enemies with battle meditation while pushing his perception to its limits as the world showed down, even more, his body straining to keep hold while using so many different force techniques.

He was brought out of his trance as his drone supply ran out jumping into and out of hyperspace to dodge weapons fire that the size of the ship would make it impossible to dodge conventionally. He switched to using the Asgard ion guns and his turbolasers cutting his way through ships the force showing their shatterpoints ripping them to pieces.

_"Rev jump to the underside of Destiny's hull I've lowered the shield there!" _Eresh shouted through their link with Revan following her command quickly jumping into hyperspace before dropping out under the Destiny it shields shimmering as it came back up covering the Hawk. He let out a deep breath relaxing in the chair letting go of his tight grip on the force Eresh teleporting into the Hawk's bridge a smile on her face. "Destiny's power systems are now fully operational and drawing power from the ZPMs," she brought up the nanite's current progress showing that while the ship still had many damaged areas she'd managed to repair power, shields, and weapons.

"They don't have the firepower to crack the shields now that they're powered by ZPMs?" he asked receiving a nod from Eresh as he had them teleported onto Destiny's bridge looking out as the ships kept firing on them. "They can still follow the Destiny if we jump to lightspeed," he got a sad nod from Eresh as he let out a deep breath. "Engage all of Destiny's weapons I want them locked onto their main ships," which she did the as enemy ships stopped firing scans showing that they were engaging hyperspace engines.

"Fire!" he ordered the ships being decimated by the ZPM amplified blast the smaller ships to jumping to hyperspace through at their speed it would take years for them to get back to wherever they came from he looked to Eresh. "I take it we can dial home now?" he asked receiving a nod from Eresh as they were teleported to the gateroom he found himself staring at the stargate as it began dialing. "Then let's get to work," he said having the Hawk dock with Destiny again.

The next couple of hours were spent making sure all the damage to the ships hull had been repaired finding some repair drones in storage which Eresh hacked to improve their repair time as he sat in the bridge transferring all the data gathered by Destiny through the stargate to Surik while Lya and Egeria sent more raw materials as the ship had more damage than the original scans indicated. They had found what seemed to be an antiquated command chair much like the one on Hades that had a repository of knowledge, but it lacked a buffer and required the information to be sent using electric current directly into the brain through two screw-shaped devices.

He'd also had Eresh back up the ship's A.I. into electric storage then had her uploaded herself onto Destiny's computers implementing a long-ranged communication stone to allow for instantaneous data transfer to and from Surik. With communications to Surik now being up, he also filled Egeria and Lya in on the attack and that after the upgrades were done he was going to have Destiny jump to FTL using its upgrades to mask its energy signature till it reached the next galaxy hopefully losing anyone who was tracking them as the ship's antiquated hyperdrive was leaving a distinct energy signature.

He also started up the hydroponics lab with Lya giving him instructions and sending seedlings as well as crop growing plants through the stargate. It wasn't the best job, but she said when the skeleton crew they were making arrived they would fix any problems. They would be replaced by the actual crew once the ship's repair and upgrade were completed though they brought up something interesting about adding human from Earth to the team if they proved to hold no agenda, it could help show the other races that maybe they were getting closer to being the fifth race.

"That would require the U.S. to disclose the fact that they have a stargate," he said as he toyed with one of the round levitating probes he'd found in storage. "I don't see them doing that even if the benefits outweigh the cost"

"**But, it doesn't hurt to ask,"** Egeria said as Eresh notified him the ship had been repaired enough to jump to FTL and the engines now gave off no signature and with a nod the ship took off. "**Besides I believe Jacob wishes to speak to Sam once he returns from his mission, we can kill two birds with one stone," **he sighed before agreeing to, watching as a skeleton crew comprising of ten Eresh duplicates, six Nox and Tok'ra, and four Asgard walked through the gate with supplies. He had Eresh give them a brief rundown of the current status of the ship as well as notifying them the Hawk would be staying there till Destiny's systems were fully upgraded as the shuttles were to be the last things to be upgraded.

It took an hour for the skeleton crew to set up with Revan bidding them goodbye as he used the gate to dial back to the Surik. Upon arrival, he was called to the bridge by a worried Egeria pacing around the room with Lya trying to calm her down. He was told that Jacob and Selmak had been discovered during reconnaissance on Ne'tu with Jacob taking multiple staff blast and Selmak sustaining a head injury though they managed to avoid capture by using the shields of their combat suits to hide in a crevice covered by a flow of lava. Their suits protected them from most damage, but the suits were struggling to maintain their atmosphere their power now in the low fifties with an estimated ten hours left before their shields failed and the extreme heat from the lave killed them.

He quickly called Thor to the bridge ask him if he'd be willing to provide extraction while Helia distracted Sokar which Thor agreed to Revan giving him control of one of the Aurora-class battleships and a crew comprising of Nox medical personal and Tok'ra with Egeria demanded to be a part of Revan reluctantly letting her go. With a nod from Thor and Egeria, they were teleported to the ship with Revan establishing a comm channel between Helia and the rescue crew leaving them operation to them cutting off his connection looking at the still tired Lya who had taken a seat on one of the many recliners in the room.

Using a mere gesture in the force he lifted a chair sitting it down across from Lya before sitting before her a small smile on his face pushing out a feeling of calmness in the force getting a grateful nod and smile from her though he could sense worry from her. He sent a quick message to the mess that now manned by Tok'ra, Nox, and Asgard waiting a few minutes before a cup of hot chocolate was teleported on the ground next to him and he handed it to Lya.

"You know stress doesn't suit you," he said watching as she seemed to call down after taking a small sip a look of contentedness on her face "and it could be really bad for the baby," he smiled at her gasp catching her cup with the force before it could spill waiting for her to take it again after a few seconds she did, looking him in the eyes.

"How do you know?" She asked putting a hand on her stomach a big smile on her face " I haven't even told Egeria yet," she looked to the display showing space ." she knows I've started the Nox procedure but she doesn't know that it finally worked..I've known for the past two months," he could feel the happiness from her the force around her singing.

"I can feel them in the force," he looked at her getting a nod before putting his hand on her stomach closing his eyes, feeling the force around the forming child in her stomach a smile on his face. "If you want I can try to tell you the sex," he said opening his eyes looking to Lya who hesitated for a second before giving him a nod as he closed his eyes letting the force flow through him and into her feeling it sing just like Lya's letting himself get lost in it the force filling him before the got brief flashes of a child held in Lya's arms, a young girl painting the halls of Surik, him standing in front of the child their hair cut short as she held a newly constructed lightsaber the hilt a mix of wood and metal, her blade a dark purple as she relaxed into the first saber form Shii-Cho. He opened his eyes letting the force go slowly as he pulled his hand back.

"It's going to be a girl," Lya's eyes sparkled with unwashed tears as she pulled Revan into a hug which he returned having a table rise up to put her cup on letting out a chuckle in her embrace, "and it seems like I'm going to have to come up with a training schedule for when she's old enough," he felt Lya's hug tightened as she whispered a quiet thank you. After breaking the hug Lya went back to her hot chocolate with Revan being notified that the extraction was a success though apparently Apophis had killed Sokar using their distraction as a cover. Thor was on his way back with Selmak and Jacob's injuries being healed in seconds using the healing devices that had been reverse-engineered from the Lantean healing device which had its power source removed due to the danger it could pose.

He stood to let the nanites on his body take the form of his battle suit minus his mask before having a quick meal with Lya waiting for Thor and the others to return. Once the ship had returned and Jacob and Selmak were checked over by Ayla they were released with Jacob heading to his quarters to change to Earth clothing and Selmak moving to speak with the High Council minus Egeria who from what the Surik's onboard cameras told him was currently being told about the little bundle of joy.

He thanked Thor for his help though Thor just shrugged it off saying that he could never pay back the debt of the Asgard to the Lanteans. He also asked Revan to say hello to Jack for him before going off to meet Neir and spend time with their child who was named Odin after the former leader of the Asgardian people.

"You know I never imagined that the Asgardians would increase their population so soon," Eresh said as she and Revan walked to the hangers stopping to greet Ayla who was off to check on another Asgard child who had the Asgardian equivalent of a cold. "I mean, I know that the typical Asgard pregnancy lasts for three months with a month after the birth being when they can conceive again," she nodded to one of the few Vanir and Asgard couples the female showing various signs of pregnancy, "But, didn't expect them to start at it so soon!" Revan let a chuckle out at that.

"I'm just glad that we had records on Lantean schooling techniques," they arrived at the entrance to the hanger Revan inputting a code "And on child-rearing as it's been centuries since there have been Asgard children," the door opened and he smiled looking at his temporary replacement for the Hawk.

When he had regained all the knowledge lost to him from being one with the force he had seen a great many things some full of horrors he thought impossible and others that made his heart leap with joy. He had also seen the change in ship technology as well as the new models created long after his defeat on Yavin IV he'd decided to make his replacement based off one of the ships he saw. The ship was based on the YT-1300 series outfitted with the latest in Lantean and Asgard technology making it a little more bulking than a traditional design. Unlike the Ebon Hawk, it was designed with a more homely feel functioning as a heavy hitter as well as a possible home away from home should he have a need for it. The ship could be flown either the more traditional way or using a mental link without the need for a command chair.

He and Eresh made their way onto the ship Jacob messaging them in the comms he'd be joining them in thirty minutes as they settled into the cockpit, Eresh at the co-pilots chair and Revan prepping the ship for take off.

"You know I half expected the Asgard to want the replicators back after the first few births," Revan chuckled remembering the panicked look Thor on Thor's face when he'd barged into their meeting holding a crying Odin who had only needed burping.

"Yeah, thank the force for the Nox or else I think the Asgard would have been beaten by child-rearing." they shared a laugh that lead to a relaxing silence broken as Eresh spoke again.

"Do you ever think about your child?" she asked looking to him the relaxing atmosphere broke and Revan looked at the controls of the ship before looking to Eresh.

"When I was being held prisoner by Vitiate all the time," he fiddled with the controls "but now? No," he looked to Eresh with a sad smile "When I regained all my memories from being one with that the force I realized fretting about things that will never be does nothing but hurt those in the present...I still love him and Bastila but I can't let them blind me to the present," his tone that had started sad turned to determined "I have people here counting on me here and now," Eresh smiled as a peaceful silence returned as broken with the control panel notifying him the ramp was closing the Jacob joined them sliding into one of the back seats.

After making sure everyone was strapped in Revan opened the hanger doors activating the ship's cloak as it left the hanger on course for the SGC.

"This is an interesting design for a ship," Jacob said looking at the controls "It doesn't match anything I remember from my time with Selmak," Revan smiled with a flick of his wrist the wall lit up and a holographic display appeared above their heads.

"You could say it's alien," he smirked as the image dissipated. "Also it has a name," he turned his attention back to the ship watching the clouds pass them by as he made his way through the sky the mountain housing the SGC coming into view. "It's called the Kriea," he had the ship hover in his usual spot giving Eresh control of the ship as they were teleported down into Sam's lab finding her tinkering with the new prototype generator that she'd created implementing the Lantean designs as well as the designs of the Orbanians the first prototype now being used to power one of the Earth's motherships.

Jacob let out a cough making Sam jump the generator falling off the bench only for Revan to catch it in the force lifting it back onto the bench Sam pulling Jacob into a hug Revan giving them a nod as he walked out of the lab to Hammonds office using the force to cloak himself till he was at the door dropping it and knocking being called in.

After waiting for Hammond to get over his shock Revan brought up Egeria and Lya's idea of possibly having some people of Earth take part in a larger exploration working alongside the three of the four great races and of Apophis's rise to power with Hammond rushing to pick up his red phone sending Revan out of the room. He waited for about an hour before deciding to head to the mess where Eresh was telling him, Jack was bumping into Sha're along the way who asked him to thank the Nox for healing her before she headed off in the direction Daniel's lab.

He spent half an hour with Jack trading stories about traveling to other planets before an airman came to collect him and he found himself with sg-1 and Jacob in the briefing room Hammond asking for more details on the possible joint project with a mental nudge Eresh had a handful of datapads beamed into the room with everyone taking one reading up on the project Revan answering any questions asked. In the end, Hammond took one of the datapads for the president and said a decision could take months which he said was okay due to the fact they still had to form a crew from their own personal.

Revan yawned standing up from the chair only to stop as everything faded away and he found himself on a lush planet.

"_Hello?" he took in his surroundings finding himself staring at a woman dressed in the traditional garb of a Jaffa priestess a child held in her arms being forced to walk by two jaffas with the symbol of Sokar on their heads. He watched the woman break away from her captures his eyes widening in horror as she was shot in the back falling into shrubbery while the baby went flying only to float in midair his eyes widened as he saw what appeared to be an ascended being immersed deeply in the force enough that it felt like a hurricane bring lightning down from the sky burning the jaffa to ash looking to him and muttering one word before heading into the forest the vire fading away._

"_Kheb" _

Revan let out a gasp learning against the table everyone's attention turning to him as he regained control of his breathing looking to Sha're.

"Kheb," he took another deep breath "your baby is at Kheb," her eyes widened as Jacob handed Revan some water which he graciously downed the force settling around him telling Eresh over their link not to worry that he was fine.

After Daniel made a quick search of his book collection of ancient civilizations he found out more information on it finding it to be a sacred place, Teal'c remembering something similar that Bra'tac had once mentioned. Revan found himself tagging along with sg-1. Jacob and Bra'tac as Bra'tac identified the gate address for Kheb and they found themselves on a planet that matched Revan's vision. After searching through the forest and finding bodies they found themselves outside what appeared to be some kind of temple where they were greeted by a monk talking about ascension and a woman named Oma who Eresh told him was a member of the Lantean race before her ascension.

Leaving Daniel to speak to the monk Revan closed his eyes letting the force flow through him breathing in and out slowly letting it guide him as he made his way through the temple. He found his body pausing as he opened his eyes staring at a wall reaching a hand out only for it to go through pushing his way through the fake walling finding himself staring at a crib a baby sleeping peacefully.

"So you came?" his eyes widened as he turned around finding himself facing a woman wearing an old Lantean uniform of a science officer the force running through her very being.

"Well more like I was called..wasn't I?" he asked watching a small smile form on the woman's face.

"The others view you as an outsider though there are those that wish to thank you for your destruction of the Ori," she walked around him looking him up and down "then there are some that wish to destroy you," she stopped to look him in the eyes "they feel you're too powerful and a threat to use...are you?" he looked at her tilting his head before looking to the baby.

"I may not like your little group," he turned to face her again "But, so long as you don't harm anyone innocent I see no reason to start a fight with you," his eyes took on a yellow glint Oma taking a step back "But if you think you can get to me through hurting those precious to me," the force gathered around him like a raging storm making her brief show of power look tame by comparison as she took another step back, "I will not show mercy," the yellow faded from his eyes as the baby let out a cry and he walked to him picking him up letting the force sooth him as Oma regained control of her emotions a small amount of fear on her face before she nodded to him.

"So will you take the child?" she asked as he checked the baby over making sure it was completely fine before turning to her.

"It's not taking if it wasn't yours, to begin with, is it?" he asked with a smile as she simply smiled back reaching a hand out to ruffle the child's small amount of hair.

"You know what will happen to the baby if he is returned to his mother," she said the sadness in her tone as the baby closed its eyes falling asleep. "He will retain all the knowledge of his goa'uld parents, the horror and atrocities...it will shape him into something worse than a goa'uld," he simply smiled setting the baby down gently then turning to her.

"Then he'll have to forget," he explains more as she gave him a curious look, "While they aren't as advanced as the three great races the humans of Earth have come across Dargol a drug that wipes the memories of the user and regresses their age," he nodded to the baby "With the technology of both the three great race I'm sure we can find a means to only affect his memory so he can live as any normal child would," he already had Eresh talking to the Nox and Asgard using information on the drug taken from the SGC database. Oma smiled looking to the baby then looking towards one of the walls of the room a frown on her face before seeming to come to a decision the baby being raised back up in her arms before handing them to him, her body becoming energy as she moved through the walls the sound of thunder booming outside the baby sleeping through it all as he made his way out of the temple to shocked looks from Daniel and Carter.

After filling them in on his little talk with Oma they joined Jack, Teal'c, and Bra'tac watching as Oma destroyed Apophis's fleet with lightning before making her way through the stargate. After making sure there weren't any survivors they made their way to the stargate and back to the SGC. Eresh was waiting with Sha're and Jacob handing him the improved drug and with Sha're's permission he injected the child before handing him to his mother a look of pure and utter joy on her face as she held her baby for the first time under her own control.

After having Eresh make sure the baby was healthy and the drug had worked receiving multiple thanks from Sha're Revan and she was teleported onto the Kreia leaving Jacob to take some time with his family as they made their way back to Surik Ereshinh informing them that Egeria was basically bouncing off the walls and Alya was right behind her.

The days turned into months as Revan split his focus between Destiny, helping Egeria and Alya with Lya who's pregnancy was now showing, helping Sam with her new prototype, and pushing himself to his absolute limit both physically and in his force powers with Eresh constantly redesigning his sparing droids as his capabilities increased.

Egeria and Lya had managed to compile a possible crew for Destiny with only two of the picks rejecting the opportunity due to prior obligations. The other choices all jumped at the opportunity with there being twenty of each of the three races the Tok'ra volunteers being a mix of humans and symbiotes though Revan was surprised to see Jacob Carter's name on the crew manifest. Egeria was spending most of her time dotting on Lya who seemed to enjoy the attention while she worked on what was now called the forest floor of the Surik adding plants native to Ida to her growing collection. With every passing week, their excitement at being parents seem to grow with Lya having an almost permanent smile.

Eresh, when she wasn't improving Revan's sparring droids, was working with the Asgard to gather enough raw materials to start construction on Ishtar station getting most of her raw materials from Ida and Pegasus as the possibility of goa'uld attack there were nigh impossible. She also had also discovered through her duplicates that she had created to interact with the people of Pegasus that there was a world ruled military dictatorship close to creating nuclear weapons due to their paranoia that the Wraith would return even discussing to use it on other populated planets as a test no cost too big to them. She had quickly had their prototype beamed onto a ship and destroyed all their data and after determining that their planet possessed enough resources to sustain their population she deactivated their stargate till further investigation.

Alya had taken really well to being the ship's main medical professional being a quick study and learning most if not all medical information on the other races occupying the Surik having to step up due to Lya requiring more rest because of her pregnancy. She had also had her first meeting with the SGC curing Melburn, Sha're's child who was named after Daniel's father of his cold much to their astonishment. She had also had Revan take her on an impromptu trip around the world to see all the major sight much as he had when he'd first come to Earth with Lya and Eresh. It was part way through their little trip they discovered that Alya was talented at gambling able to count cards faster than a human due to her advanced Lantean mental development resulting in them being banned from most of the casinos they had visited during their little stop in Nevada.

The Asgard had started taking a more serious stance against the goa'uld now pushing back when the goa'uld tried to enter Asgard protected areas destroying any ship that would not surrender. Though the fight against the goa'uld didn't just involve their ships being destroyed as the Asgard had managed to start the development of the now improved tretonin using cloned symbiotes from Setesh's D.N.A. keeping the symbiote in stasis when not extracting cells for cloning purposes. They had received an unexpected test subject in the form of Shau'nac an old flame of Teal'c who's symbiote had reached maturity resulting in her need of a substitute.

When they had delivered it to the SGC they'd also taken custody of the symbiote called Tanith who Shau'nac said wanted to fight the goa'uld and join the Tok'ra though it was found to be a ruse after he was transported into a clone body and Revan used the force to get honest answers and they found out he was a spy for Apophis. After imprisoning Tanith they used his role to their advantage having Eresh take his form to send false intel to allow the Tok'ra and Helia to work unimpeded in Apophis's territory.

The Nox had started using the Jedi meditation techniques shown to them by Revan their capabilities in the force increasing slightly such as being able to heal one person from close to death with only two Nox opposed to the three usually required. The forest floor of Surik had become the home of the Nox living on the Surik with many from Gaia coming and going just to see the forest that Lya had started impressed by the variety of plant life. They had also helped immensely with the increase of Asgardian pregnancies and births reteaching the Asgard to care for children and helping with the creation of lesson plans for the children once they were out of infancy.

The Tok'ra at the behest of both Egeria and Jacob had decided to formalize their relationship with Earth to establish greater trust and maybe help convince the president that becoming part of the Outbound Flight project would be worth knowledge of the stargate being known to the other countries of the world. He had left most of the diplomatic discussions to Egeria and Lya leading to them being representatives of the Tok'ra high council meeting at the SGC to discuss with a representative on the upcoming presidential visit and writing up the formal agreement with some help from the Asgard and Daniel with Revan there to provide the SGC with a couple more cases of the newly developed tretonin for Teal'c and any jaffa who wanted their symbiote removed, Revan had also decided to give them a couple of the new medical devices as he knew how often the sg teams got injured getting a grateful thank you from Jacob,

"So how do these work exactly?" Janet asked examining the palm-sized device looked similar to a goa'uld healing device though it was black in color and the back had a holographic projector that displayed the current vials of the subject.

He smiled grabbing the device from her and sliding it onto his hand and after a nod from her, he pointed his palm at her pushing the back of the device causing it to scan her, bringing up a holographic representation of her body and listing of all her vitals and listed any medical anomalies indicating it on the holographic image.

He chucked at her wide-eyed expression before reaching for a scalpel offering it to her nodding to her finger which she made a small cut on and he scanned her again the medical device picking up the cut on the display which he pressed while he pointed the device at her the wound healing in seconds.

"It can also follow mental commands like a hand device, but that could take a while to get used to so we've added the option to use the holographic display to choose what to heal," he said taking off the device the hologram fading away as he handed the device back to her standing up from his seated position and stretching looking at the room's clock.

"I'm going to go check on the others, see how the meeting is progressing," he got a nod from the distracted Janet who was examining the device. He walked through the SGC making his way to the briefing room the force seemed to be worried as he increased his pace breaking into a sprint as he felt it scream in his head slamming through the door of the briefing room the alarm sounding through the base as he found it in a state of panic with the airmen guarding the room dead along with a couple of members of an sg team.

The sg team were pointing their hands at Egeria and Lya armed with appeared to be concealed weapons the world slowing down as he pulled the force into himself grabbing his lightsaber as they fired becoming a blur as he was between them in a flash deflecting their blast back at them hitting their outstretched hand the weapons being destroyed as they fell to the ground screaming in agony as he used the force to force them into uncousiness. More airmen came in pointing their weapons at Revan as he kept his lightsabers in a guarded position in case of another attack. Hammon quickly ordered them to stand down Revan only lowering and deactivating his lightsabers once they'd stood down turning his attention to Egeria who was letting out curses in all the languages she knew some which Revan didn't even know.

"**They're Za'tarcs,"** she said as he pulled her up, "**they've probably been ordered to kill anyone who is supposed to take part in the alliance between us and Earth,"** she looked to Lya eyes widening in panic as she let out a hiss of pain holding her stomach a scared smile on her face.

"I think the baby felt all the excitement," she tried to stand only to fall being caught by Egeria, "I think she's coming," she let out another groan as Revan picked her up looking to the panicked Egeria using the force to send a small shock through her.

"Egeria!" he fixed his hold on Lya carrying her bridal style "We're going to have to use the medial area here!" the airmen getting out of his way as he used the force to sprint to the medical wing the sounds of Egeria struggling to keep up with his force enchanted speed fading as he made it to the medical wing Janet already had a bed ready that he sat Lya on.

Egeria joined them not a minute later taking the healing device from Janet as she dressed Lya in a hospital gown, scanning Lya a worried expression on her face.

"**She's already started contractions,"** she looked at the medical display "**but it's too soon the baby wasn't supposed to come for another two months,"** she studied the data as Janet pushed sg-1 out of the room moving to do the same to Revan only to be stopped by Lya who called him close pain and worry on he face.

"Can you feel it?" she asked gesturing down to her stomach as she winced in pain "the baby it's not strong enough yet," tears in her eyes "I'm trying to heal it but.." she looked down her face pale eyes closing in pain as he could feel the force around her being pushed into the baby trying to speed up its development..but she'd never done anything like that before and it was draining what little strength she had her breath becoming ragged.

"**Lya you have to stop,"** Egeria said her worry obvious in her tone, "**It's killing you.. your losing blood and I can't heal you while you giving birth,"** her tone was filled with frustration as she focused on the device.

"But it won't be able to heal the baby," La said her eyes full of determination "It can heal even the most grievous of wounds, but speeding up development of a baby was never thought to be needed," she said her words punctuated by gasps and deep breaths as he could feel her struggling in the force. "I won't lose our baby," he could hear the determination she had Egeria giving her a pained look.

Revan looked to Lya then Egeria feeling their hopelessness the force pushing him to do something, he closed his eyes cutting himself off from everything letting the force become his sight, his touch, his taste, his everything, He could feel Lya weakening in the force desperately trying to heal the baby, but he could also feel the baby, even before it was born pushing back trying to heal it, mother, in an endless loop neither giving.

He could see his body moving a hand reaching towards Lya's stomach as his focus was brought to the baby it's heartbeat punctuated in the force he could feel the imperfections in its body, the imperfections and shock brought on by the attack, he could feel fear from it the world fading away.

_He dodged to the left the purple blade of a lightsaber grazing his robes as he raised a hand pushing her back forcing her to backflip in midair to land on her feet. He rushed forward red blade brought up to strike at her blindspot as she raised herself up only for his second saber to be called to her free hand catching him off guard as he was brought to the defensive blocking her strikes a smirk on her face eyes that looked very much like Lya highlighted by Egeria's cheekbones._

"_Wow uncle Revan getting predictable in your old age," she said increasing the speed of her strikes as he dodged and parried. She pulled a hand back vines coming out of the dirt floor wrapping around his body as she went for his bound hand only for her eyes to widen as lightning formed around his body burning the vines and he dodged back to bring a leg up kicking her in the chin stunning her causing her to drop the sabers in her hands calling his own to himself activating it as he held his blue and red blades to her neck a smirk on his face._

"_What have I said about overconfidence padawan?" he asked smiling widening as she used the force to maneuver her deactivated lightsaber behind him against the back of his neck._

"_To only let it show when you're absolutely certain you've won," she said tone full of pride her face morphing to shock as he held up a purple kyber crystal releasing the hold the force had on her lightsaber causing it to drop to the floor. "How!?" she asked in shock as he deactivated his lightsabers clipping them to his belt using the force to pull her lightsaber to his hand holding it up and hitting the igniter her eyes widening as a purple blade sprung from the hilt._

"_It doesn't hurt to have backup kyber crystals," he deactivated her saber handing it back to her "force knows how many Alec went through building his first lightsaber," he said sliding the crystal back into his robes as she pouted._

"_You cheated!" she said turning away from him as he chuckled ruffling her hair much to her annoyance._

"_There is no such thing as a fair fight padawan," he pulled her chin so she was facing him "always remember that and I'm sure you'll eventually beat me," he ruffled her hair again "now that we're done with sparring now it's time I teach you something force related," he could feel her excitement through their master and apprentice bond._

"_What's that master?" she asked using his title knowing that he was going to be teaching her one of the few techniques usable to the dark side and light side though he'd taught her that in the end there were no sides just the whole that was the living force. As he sat down in the grass as she joined him looking at him eagerly._

"_Dark Transfer," he said bringing up his hand now covered in lightning "It a powerful healing technique that requires control over both the force and your emotions," he cut off the lightning "you imbued yourself with the force letting it fill you," he released his hold on the force then re-established it to show her the process "then you focus on an emotion you have to really feel it, it had to be almost tangible," he opened himself up more in the force to let her feel his emotions a feeling of protectiveness washing over her "then you gather it in your hands pouring that emotion into them," lightning formed in his hands again stronger this time the crackling filling the field they were in before he cut it off his emotions fade from the foreground as he pulled them back into himself. "Then you use the force to will you desired effect it can be used to heal just as well as to kill," he gave her a serious look at that getting a hurried nod from her as the world faded away._

His eyes opened finding himself in the medical wing hand on Lya's stomach small items floating in the room as everyone stared at him. The force was filling the room drawn by his will...but not just his he could feel the child drawing it in as well his eyes widening as he felt a connection between them a feeling of worry overshadowed by a need..the need to live flooding through it a smile forming on his face as he looked to Lya hand still resting on her stomach as the floating object fell.

"Don't worry," he said reaching into himself grabbing ahold of his emotion...more specify the emotions he felt for Lya and Egeria, but not just them but everyone he'd come to know Eresh and Alya, Thor and Neir, he reached deeper into himself pulling that emotion through his body and pushing it into the force gathered around his hand, the sound of electricity filling the room. He looked into Lya's eyes the force cascading around him his emotions open to her letting her feel his determination and the love he felt towards the people he now considered family much as he had with the crew of the Ebon Hawk. "I won't let either of you die,"

He laid his hand on her stomach hearing Janet let out a gasp Egeria looking wide-eyed at the hologram as the force reached into Lya healing any and all damage done to herself before focusing on the baby the force around it joining Revans as the lighting filled the room then he cut off his hold on the force slumping against the bed. Lya let out another loud gasp as Egeria and Janet quickly turned their attention back to the coming baby the room being filled with its cries as Janet delivered it, Egeria having moved to holding Lya's hand who looked less pale.

He smiled from his position hearing Lya and Egeria's gasp seeing their baby for the first time as Janet handed her to them winching slightly as he stood up having Janet join him, leaving them to their family time.

After leaving the room he was meet by Hammond who had congratulations for Egeria and Lya and hoped what had happened wouldn't jeopardize the alliance with Revan waving him off saying that what happened was the goa'ulds fault and he knew Ly and Egeria wouldn't hold it against Earth. Their conversation was interrupted as Eresh and Alya teleported in rushing between them and into the medical wing he let out a chuckle at the excitement he could feel from Eresh. He was also notified that a Nox healer had arrived through the stargate and had checked up on the team finding that the programming was removable through the use of the healing device which was being done as they spoke.

After everything had calmed down talk about the meeting continued after a brief scan for more possible assassins with Lya's father and Selmak taking over for Egeria and Lya. Revan had the Kriea brought down chuckling at the SGC member's faces when they saw the ship appear out of nowhere. After giving them a brief look of the ship Revan's group headed back to the Surik with the still-unnamed baby and after a brief party thrown by the Nox, Tok'ra and Vanir they found themselves seated in Lya and Egeria's shared living quarters Lya sleeping on their bed as Egeria held their baby Eresh reading while occasionally sneaking peeks at the baby and Ayla was asleep leaning against Revan letting out soft snores much to Egeria's amusement.

"**You know I was once hosted by you," **she said looking to Revan "**But, I don't remember that technique in your repertoire of force powers,"** she quirked an eyebrow at him question obvious as he moved Ayla into a more comfortable position against the couch.

"If I dig deep enough into the memories I got back I could probably find it," he said leaning back looking to the child nodding towards her. "But that would have taken weeks, I got it from her," he said a look of confusion on Egeria's face before realization appeared on it.

"**Like when you told Lya her sex," **Egeria said looking to her child before turning back to him "**Did you hear her name?"** he could hear the curiosity in her voice giving her a shake of his head.

"No, I just called her padawan in my vision," he looked up to the ceiling, "though she did call me uncle Revan" Egeria let out a chuckle.

"I take it that you don't have a problem with that?" she asked receiving a shake of his head as he smiled back.

"I don't mind...though, just because I'm her uncle don't mean I'll hold back once we started her training," he smirked as Egeria gave him a brief nod the room falling into a comfortable silence occasionally broken by Eresh turning a page.

"Would you be willing to give her a name?" they turned to see Lya sitting up in bed a smile on her face, Egeria got up handing her the baby then joining her an arm wrapped around her getting a grateful nod from Lya. "We've been trying to think of one, but we can't seem to decide on it," she held the baby closer he could feel the force curl around them protectively.

He gave them both a look getting smiles and small nods in return as he looked up one name came to mind a small smile coming to his face.

"How about Meetra?" He asked seeing recognition in Egeria's face "I mean if you're going to ask me to come up with a name that's the first one that comes to mind," he scratched the back of his head as they whispered to each other before they seemed to come to a conclusion.

"We think Meetra would be a beautiful name," she gave him a radiant smile "it would be an honor to name her after someone who meant so much to you and was truly a wonderful person to their end," she settled back on the bed still holding the baby eyes closing slowly "I'm sure you'll be amazing my little Meetra," her voice becoming a whisper as she fell back to sleep Egeria taking the baby and giving Revan a nod which he took as his cue to leave picking up the sleep Ayla and leaving the room with Eresh.

After the door closed he had Eresh teleport them to Alya's room dropping her off in her bed covering her up before they went their separate ways with Eresh heading to her room and Revan going to the Kreia sitting in the cockpit remembering the feel of the kyber crystal from his vision closing his eyes and letting force fill him. He could sense his connection to Meetra much like a thread a smile on his face from the sense of calm and peace he could feel from her before pulling away from it not wanting to disturb her as he out his focus on the feeling of the kyber crystal.

The makeup of it...the feel coming from Meetra's saber after every clash with his, reaching out in the force letting it blanket him as he searched for a match reaching his senses out much like the ancient sith of old did to chart hyperlane courses. He let his senses expand further than ever before reaching out feeling all the life force from Earth billions of people and reaching beyond letting go of his body time becoming irrelevant letting his senses wander across the milky way and when that wasn't enough he reached father to Ida and Pegasus stopping in Pegasus shifting through all the now billions of lives through every planet and their moon till he found it hands moving to Kreia's controls putting in coordinates in its nav computer.

Then he was back in his body eyes opened wide as he released his hold over the force looking to the coordinates he'd put in and running a quick check with Eresh. The coordinates were to a planet at the very edge of Pegasus that while it had the capability of housing life it didn't have a stargate. He looked over all the information Eresh sent to his console before telling her he was going to be going on a short trip leaving her in charge as the ship left the hanger waiting till he was a bit away from the Surik before jumping to FTL with him being notified it would take two hours to reach the planet a huge improvement over the old Lantean engines mostly thanks to a mix of Asgard and Lantean technology.

After making sure the autopilot had everything under control he went back to his room on the ship lifting open a hidden compartment and pulled out his third secret project a Holocron closing the compartment then sitting on his bed using the force to align the inner-workings of it watching as the dodecahedron shape reorganized itself into a pyramid the top opening to reveal a hologram of himself.

"Greetings I am the gatekeeper of this Holocron for there is no death," the hologram looked to him.

"There is only the force," he said the holocron's pyramid shape opening as a list of different force teachings appeared a mix of Sith and Jedi techniques and where they inter lapped. He smiled as he spent the three-hour journey inputting more of his knowledge into the Holocron feeding the force into it as he did so the gatekeeper would take on his traits and personality.

He broke from his work as the ship notified him that he was now in orbit of the planet sliding his Holocron into its compartment before heading to the cockpit finding himself staring at a planet that his ship scanners said was very much like Kashyyyk. After checking for life signs and finding no human life he piloted the ship down to the planet weaving between trees as he tried to find somewhere to land feeling the force guiding him in a direction which he followed and after ten minutes came across a clearing landing the ship and running scans for anything resembling kyber crystals and finding an entrance to a cave network within walking distance of his landing site.

Grabbing his mask and sliding it on feeling it lock into place as it connected to his combat suit pulling the hood of his robe up he left the ship letting the force guide him as he made his way to the cave entrance. As he made his journey he could feel eyes watching him letting the force reach out and finding it to be a kind of gorilla at least that the closest match the hud of his mask could find as he let the force shroud him vanishing from their sight.

Finding himself at the entrance to the cave he activated his masks built-in night vision walking into the dark cave letting the force guide his direction making many turns and coming across multiple branches in the path the force building him through them as he walked deeper into the cave network. After what seemed to be an hour he found himself exiting into a kind of chamber wide enough to fit the Hawk illuminated by flowers lining the ceiling of the cave their light being reflected off the many different colored crystals that filled the cavern the force singing through them as he reached out touching them with the force.

After exploring the cavern for half an hour he nodded reaching into his pocket and dropping a transceiver so the next time he could have the ship teleport him into the cavern he had the ship beam him back to the entrance of the cave walking back to the ship unnoticed by the wildlife. Entering the ship through the ramp he opened his connection to Eresh.

"_Hey Eresh are they any claims on this planet?"_ he slid into the pilot chair checking long-range scanners.

"_Not to my knowledge, the only ones who could have laid claim would have been the travelers, but they were nomadic during the Wraith controlled era and even now they're barely starting to settle on planets last I heard a group had established a settlement on the Athosians planet trading labor and some basic technology for food and clean water." _there was a pause for about ten minutes before she started speaking again "_One of my duplicates was in the middle of teaching the Athosians and the travelers advanced farming methods,"_ a map appeared on the ships holo-display marking four planets each near more populated parts of the galaxy "_they were willing to provide me a map of current traveler settled planets this planet having no claim,"_ he nodded to himself.

"_Then with the power granted to me as the Lantean High Counselor, this planet is designated Je'daii and access is to be restricted to all, except those given clearance by me," _he prepared the Kreia for take-off. "_I want ten of our upgraded Aurora-class ships cloaked in orbit each crewed by ten of your duplicates," _he could humor from Eresh through their link.

"_They will be there within three hours and have sent a message to all our allies marking that planet as off-limits,"_ she let out a chuckle "_you know it's been so long since you're used your power as a Counselor I thought you'd forgotten,"_ he heard her chuckles turn in laughter as he rolled his eyes the ship jumping to FTL.

"_You know with my power I could put you on cleaning duty for the foreseeable future,"_ he slid back in the pilot's chair humor in his tone as he said the mock threat.

"_You know you like me too much to do that,"_ he could just imagine her flicking her lekku over her shoulder "_besides I can control the nanites on the ship at any time...so technically I already am,"_ he chuckled cutting off their connection before returning to filling his Holocron with all the force teachings he could remember from both his time as a Jedi and Sith wanting to get that done before moving on to the information he learned from his time being one with the force.


	7. Chapter 7: Truths

**Chapter 7:Truths**

He watched as the force was used to lift his deactivated lightsaber making it dance around in the air as Sam just stared.

"Isn't it dangerous to let her play with that?" she asked looking to the infant who giggled her hand moving in tandem with the lightsaber as it moved through the air,

"If I left the crystal in it sure," he held up his hand showing his red crystal its glow getting the baby's attention the lightsaber clunking against the floor as she reached for it Revan closing his hand the force she was giving off dissipating around his hand. "Besides I've moved the components out of line so it couldn't turn on if it did have a crystal,"

"Got quite a while till you can get your own Meetra," he poked the child's nose getting a giggle as it's attention was drawn back to his lightsaber hilt pulling it into her hands and gnawing on it as he turned his attention back to Sam "besides she's quite talented I don't think I had such control at her age," he smiled as he saw her curiosity peaked.

"How did you learn to do what you do anyway?" she blurted "I mean other than the Nox we've never encountered people who could do what you do and they seem to think you're a prodigy at it?" he raised his eyebrow giving her a questioning look.

"How do you know that?" he asked before realization dawned on him "Ah, Jacob told you," he laughed at her embarrassed look before continuing "You could say I'm not from around here," he looked to make sure Meetra was still absorbed in the shininess of the lightsaber.

"Where I'm from there is an order of people called Jedi. It comprises people of many species you'll probably never see who can manipulate the force like I can" his smile widened at her astonished look.

"How do you become a member?" her curiosity peaked.

"Usually if you're talented in it as a child you're taken during infancy." he saw a look of shock on her face "then you're taken to one of their temples and trained to hold no attachment and devote yourself to serving the order,"

"Were you taken as a child?" she said without thinking a blush on her face at the awkward question making him chuckle harder.

"I was a bit of a rare case," he sat back in the seat using the force to move the infant back towards them much to her amusement as she'd started to crawl away. "I was found by the Jedi when I was six due to my mother's occupation," she looked at him expectantly and he let out a sigh before continuing "She was a spice runner,"

"Spice?" she said questionably.

"Here it would be called drug running," he chucked at Sam's shocked look "She also liked to dabble in piracy so when she saw what appeared to be an easy target she went for it," he looked up an embarrassed smile on his face "turns out it was a Jedi returning from some undercover work...she had her weapon cut to pieces in seconds and a lightsaber pointed at her throat," he could see she wanted him to finish the story he gave a quick look at the clock on the wall finding they still had some time

"Of course seeing my mother being held at lightsaber point and see what happened to her blast I pulled the lightsaber right from the Jedi's hand and she knocked him out" he could see she was hanging on his every word "though turns out he was just a student and his master was letting him try and resolve the situation, but once he was out he stepped in and my mother and I were captured though she made a deal to let the Jedi ave me for her release and they took it," he smiled as he shocked look.

"She just gave you too them?!" he could hear her outrage Meetra looking to Sam her little hand outstretched and Sam's hair moved to cause her to look to the baby her expression softened her voice returning to its normal tone. "Why would she make such a deal?"

"She never planned to be a parent," he scratched the back of his head, "I think she figured I'd be safer with them than taking part of her many illegal operations," he smiled fondly thinking of his mother. "She did teach me to always have a backup of a backup plan just in case of anything that could go wrong,"

Their conversation ended as Major Davis walked in giving them both a nod to follow looking to Meetra for a second before walking back through the doors next to their seats. Revan gathered his lightsaber and Meetra picking her up as they entered the UN meeting room filled with most of the world leaders he could feel the disbelief in the air as he stood at the podium illuminated by a projector showing all the major technological achievements accomplished by the stargate program.

"Hello I am Revan High Counselor of the Lantean people," he could hear many snorts of disbelief "and you're probably thinking this is some kind of trick or game," with a mental command Lya, Eresh, Egeria and Thor were beamed into the room to many gasps of shock and surprise, "I hope that this proves those thoughts are wrong," he smirked at the hushed conversations he could hear as he sat a holo-projector on the podium the lights of the room coming on as a hologram of Destiny popped up "And we are here to tell you about a project we call Outbound Flight," he smirked, nodding to Sam who moved up to podium taking his place as he moved back to the others chairs being teleported in as Lya took Meetra and they relaxed in their seats for what would be long talks about their collaborative project.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think that went pretty well," Lya said as they were relaxed in Revan's quarters after the meeting with the UN Meetra now sleeping on his bed having tired herself out.

"I believe Revan's reputation after it was revealed what he did to Kinsey for blackmailing Hammond with hurting his grandchildren that proved what his big stick was," Thor said to Eresh's amusement quiet laughter filling the room.

"**I think you're talking about the Earth saying about giving the carrot till you can find a big enough stick?"** Egeria said as Eresh continued to laugh only stopping when Revan force threw a pillow at her knocking her out of her seat.

"Yes, access to Destiny through a cooperative effort being the carrot and sharing Kinsey's fate being the stick," Thor explained taking a drink from his cup relaxing in his recliner.

"You know I wasn't trying to make them fear me," Revan let out a sigh running a hand through his hair "But Kinsey threatening children went across the line," his look hardened "I don't regret doing it," Lya patted his arm giving him an understanding look.

"We know Revan we're just pointing out that maybe your actions have saved us a lot of headaches and fruitless meetings," she leaned back into Egeria whose arms were wrapped around her as Eresh retook her seat using the thrown pillow as a cushion.

"I think it's funny that he finally has some use as the White House's new permanent lawn ornament," Eresh said chuckling at the fact Kinsey was now frozen in carbonite and decorating the lawn of the White House unable to be moved.

"So how's Robo-sg1 fitting in?" He asked Eresh who paused to think before answering a smirk on her face.

"Well they're enjoying not having to return to Harlan after we repaired Altair's underground city and upgraded them with self-repair nanites," she let out a chuckle "Sam's robot-double wants to join Destiny's crew and is studying all the technology she's got clearance for, Jack's is enjoying fishing in Pegasus after joining Eresh's duplicates, Daniel's is studying the archives, and Teal'c's is currently teaching the Nox jaffa meditation techniques and teaching others hand to hand which the Asgard seem interested in," she nodded to Thor.

"While we are still getting used to our new bodies we find the thrill of hand to hand combat to be invigorating," he could hear the excitement in Thor's voice "and it helps keep our bodies in peak physical condition," he looked back to Revan "how is the containment of the Aschens going?" He could hear the worry in Thor's tone "their methods of slowly sterilizing races and then turning their planets in farmland we find their continued use of such methods and expansion...undesirable" his worry turned to disgust a settlement shared by all others in the room.

"Their stargates have been rendered inactive and they've been confined to their planets with automated ships keeping watch over them and providing the necessary food and water," he brought up their current on a hologram receiving a tight nod from Thor.

**"You know you never told us about the lightsaber that came through with that warning about the Aschens,"** Egeria said curiously in her tone as she looked at the small double-sided hilt resting on the stand next to his bed which he called to him in the force catching it in mid-air spinning it in his hand causing it configuration changing to a longer form then back to small using the force holding it over his palm as it slowing came apart revealing a black crystal that seemed to absorb light.

"The lightsaber hilt, if I'm remembering correctly, is based off Exar Kun's a Jedi who later became a sith with the saber having multiple configurations for the emitter that allows you to change the length and intensity of the blade though, being able to change the length of the hilt doesn't follow his design," he had the outer casing fall onto a table that came out of the floor showing the inner workings before letting it fall slowly onto the table the crystal now floating in his hand "I've never seen a black kyber crystal...but if I'm right, it was made with Sith alchemy," he looked at the crystal for a second before reassembling the saber hilt.

**"What makes you think it was made with Sith alchemy?"** Egeria asked remembering the subject from her blinding with Revan as he looked to the lightsaber sadness radiating off him in the force.

"When it came through I had it scanned with the note that had Jack's blood," he looked to Lya then to Meetra before staring at the lightsaber on his belt "while the scans showed it had similarities to my red kyber crystal...they also found traces of multiple peoples blood which could have been used as a catalyst in some of the Sith rituals I know...it's also letting off a lot of negative emotions," he said the room got silent as he looked at the saber "I don't want to assume but the sheer amount of hatred and rage I feel from this…" he trailed off.

"At least that future won't happen now," Eresh said breaking the silence and somber mood as everyone contemplated the what-ifs their attention drawn to Meetra who'd begun crying Lya moving quickly to get her.

"She hungry," Revan said feeling it through their master-apprentice bond to Lya who nodded to Eresh who had some kind of mashed fruit teleported into the room Lya picking up Meetra and sitting back on the couch feeding her as they talked Revan spinning the small lightsaber in his hand.

"**So how is Sam taking Jacob's decision to join the Destiny crew?"** Egeria asked smiling as Lya fed Meetra "**I know he wanted you there cause you're the only person that she stops working for and hopes you'll be a good shield," **she finished with a smirk.

"We still haven't found the time," he sighed dropping the lightsaber onto the table "He keeps using the excuse of patrolling Apophis's former domain to help spread the news of his death to the jaffa there in hopes they'll join Bra'tac and Teal'c's cause," he heard a snort from Egeria who looked a bit embarrassed about it.

"**More like he's hoping to be on Destiny away from her reach when you tell her about it by yourself,"** she let out a laugh only stopping when Lya gave her a look, letting out a sigh "**I'll make sure he can't use patrolling as an excuse I can't leave a dear friend to his fate at the hands of Samantha Carter," **he could hear her chuckles which she did nothing to hide.

"While I find this conversation intriguing," Thor said getting everyone's attention "With Apophis's death that brings up the question shared by the High Councils of the Tok'ra, Asgard, and Nox," he looked to Revan "With the annual meeting of the system lords happening soon should we use this as an opportunity to strike?" Thor looked around the room " we will not have such an opportunity come up again," everyone looked to Revan who sighed.

"I know that, but what about the thousands of worlds they control?" he asked looking to everyone "you know while the Asgard race is growing fast and the Nox have a steady growth max population size is about one thousand adult Asgard and five hundred adult Nox available for long term missions," he raised a hand a map of the current state of the galaxy appearing above them along with population numbers of each of the races "with those numbers and no governed other than the system lords keeping the peace once we remove them from power there will be anarchy," Thor, Egeria, and Eresh looked to the map and studied the information.

"**Why not have Eresh's duplicates keep the peace until we can set up a functioning government?"** Egeria asked Eresh shaking her head.

"My processing power had been pushed to the limits with all the duplicates I've already made," she brought up the locations of all of her duplicates on the map which indicated their numbers in the hundreds of thousands "most of them are what allow us to run and maintain the Surik's may systems without a designated crew since we lack the numbers for that, and the rest are spread through Ida, Pegasus and this galaxy with their designated missions," they saw multiple projects listed on the hologram as she sighed "I could attempt to me make enough, but you have to remember each one I make takes a small fraction of my programming to make it able to be self-operated without a need for me to control them constantly, creating enough to police the system lord's territories could push me into instability," she finished with a sigh sinking into her seat.

"What about the free jaffa?" Lya asked Meetra now sleeping in her arms everyone turning to her "I mean they keep the peace already for the system lords. Would it be that difficult to convince them to continue once the system lords are dead with Teal'c and Bra'tac's help? '' she looked to everyone in the room "I mean at least until we can come up with a permanent solution," Egera and Thor started talking among themselves Lya chuckling at the excitement in their tones.

Their meeting came to an end not soon after than with Lya having to put Meetra to bed and Egeria and Thor heading to discuss the possibility that she had brought up with their respective councils leaving Eresh and Revan alone in his quarters a peaceful silence filling the room.

"I take it you've been thinking about this problem for a while?" Eresh asked breaking the silence looking at him as he reached for his Holocron pulling it to himself using the force before answering.

"Yeah...I mean we've had the means to end the goa'uld since we've come to the milky way...well at least end the system lords," he looked down to his Holocron as it opened "but if we do that and the galaxy tears itself apart would that make us any better than them?" With a quick answer to the gatekeeper, he began inputting information.

"But, we played our hand killing Cronus and Apophis," she sighed as she brought the galaxy map back up "I mean killing just Cronus would have drawn the attention of the others to Apophis because he would have been the most likely candidate," she trailed off a contemplative look on her face.

"But, his advanced scanners picked up Helia's ship when were provided medical aid to the people of Juna," he spared a glance to her before his attention returned to his Holocron "lucky your little act as Tanith let us set a trap for him before he could take part in the meeting of system lords and tell them about us," he chuckled as Eresh scooted forward to get a closer look to his Holocron moving his hands a bit so she could get a better view.

"Do you think Lya's idea has merit?" she asked getting a small nod his attention mainly focused on the Holocron.

"If Teal'c and Bra'tac can convince them...maybe," he finished with his entry and with a small nudge in the force the Holocron slid shut "but we need to establish some contingency plans just in case, " he dropped the Holocron onto his bed turning his full attention to Eresh who raised an eyebrow "no plan survives contact with the enemy," he said getting a nod as they both relaxed in their seats as they spent the rest of the night discussing possible contingency plans using their shared experience and knowledge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So how's Cassandra doing?" Revan asked Janet while little Meetra giggling as she played with his lightsaber hilt the still growing seven-month-old child pointing it at a corner of the room, Janet looked away from her adoptive daughter worry and stress showing on her face as she held Cassandra's hand.

"Her temperature keeps rising and brain activity is off the charts," she gestured to the hand device sitting on the table next to the bed "It helps with her fever but doesn't read her brain activity as an abnormality...her brain keeps heating up and cooling down at this rate she could get permanent damage if what's happening to her doesn't stop..," she looked at him eyes pleading him to help her daughter. Giving her a small nod he closed his eyes centering himself in the force reaching for Cassandra's only to stop as he felt a warning in the force...towards Meetra his eyes opening reacting without thinking to ignite his red lightsaber and jumping across the room with an upwards slash a scream filling the room as an arm hit the ground the guards raising their weapons as Revan held his lightsaber in a backward grip eyes narrowing letting the dark side flow through his body into his hand lightning forming.

"Reveal yourself or I'll make you," he said the smell of ozone burning and sound of lightning crackling filling the room, he spared a glance towards Janet seeing that she'd covered Cassandra's body with her own before his focus was pulled to the figure her figure slowly fading into view his eyes narrowing as he remembered her description from reports. "Nirrti," she glared at him, eyes glowing.

"**Kill me and she dies,"** she said grasping the stump where her arm had been glaring at him with hatred in her eyes. Her eyes glowed gold as she moved to stand only to be stopped as Revan's red blade was pointed at her neck she smirked at him. "**Do you want that child's blood on your hands?"** he could hear the glee in her voice, "**I'm the only one with the knowledge to fix her condition,"** he looked to Janet then Meetra before deactivating his lightsaber clipping it to his belt, lightning disappearing from his hand Nirrti's smirk widened before he thrust a hand forward slamming her into the wall looking to the two guards radioing in for backup then they nodded to him, guns raised to Nirrti as he released his hold of her letting them take her away.

"You okay Janet?" he asked receiving a distracted nod from her before looking to Meetra who was reaching out for his lightsaber, the force trying to comply with her wish for it only for his force hold around his lightsaber to keep it on his belt as he picked her up, "Let's not tell Lya and Egeria about this," he said as she giggled trying to reach for the lightsaber on his belt, the other now laying on the bed she had been on with a nudge of the force it floated to his belt joining the other one as he poked her nose drawing her attention to him as he contemplated the fact the Eresh had probably already told them letting out a sigh, "let's hope they don't paint the SGC red," he said remembering when Meetra had almost used one of the Tok'ra mining crystals as a pacifier...the Tok'ra who'd let the crystal out of his sight still flinched every time Egeria walked into the room and screamed in terror when every Lya entered the room they were in.

Lost in thought he found himself in the mess joined by Jack and Daniel with Meetra floating some jello to herself to the surprise of some of the new SGC members who'd joined in the spirit of international cooperation.

"You know every time I see it I still can't believe it," Jack said as a cup of jello was pulled to Meetra hovering over a wide-eyed Daniel's head before her attention was pulled to something else the Daniel letting out a yelp before the jello halted Revan holding out a hand and with a small nudge it was laid on the table in front of an excited Meetra.

"Just don't tell Lya," he whispered to her before feeding her it chuckling lightly as the happy sounds she made, using the force to keep the food off her then turning his attention to Daniel as he called his name.

"How's Chaka's rebellion going?" he asked worry in his tone as he read from an English to Lantean dictionary Revan had given him, after the hundredth time of being asked to translate for him.

"Well the humans on the world are still using the Unas as slave labor and refused our offer to mediate a treaty between them,' he used a napkin to wipe off the food that had somehow gotten on Meetra, "From what I hear there were some Unas who'd escaped from captivity and had established their settlement, he's trying to rally them to fight,"

"Why don't you just teleport the Unas off the planet?" Jack asked taking a bite of his pie "I mean that'd be super easy for you guys right?"

"Because that planet is as much theirs as it is the human population," Revan said with a sigh " besides if we were to do that where do we stop?" he looked to Jack "we can't force them from their homes against their will," Jack opened his mouth to speak only for the base alarm to go off saying there was trouble in the holding area.

Grabbing Meetra Revan stood up rushing out of the room to the holding rooms stopping as he found himself staring at a panicked Janet gun raised to Nirrti.

"Tell how to cure her!" she shouted cocking the gun's hammer back glaring at Nirrti who simply smirked at her eyes giving a brief glow.

"**You won't shoot,"** she let out a laugh "**You care too much for my little experiment to risk her life,"** Janet's hands shook as she held the gun eyes filled with emotion. Looking to Daniel, he handed him Meetra before walking forwards seeing fear in Nirrti's eyes as he stopped in front of Janet looking her in the eyes pushing out a sense of calm in the force as he laid his hand on hers slowly lowing the gun he looked her in the eyes giving her a nod and a smile.

"It's okay Janet," he raised a hand placing it on her forehead "Cassy will be fine you have my word," with a small push in the force she fell forwards Revan catching her before handing her off to an airman turning to Nirrti pulling the force into himself reaching for his emotions, his anger, and hatred breathing in and out as he felt the force flowing through him like a tsunami walking forward eyes turning from their normal brown to a bright yellow Nirrti becoming frozen.

"For you, all I can say is you made a mistake," he placed his hand on her head the force reaching outwards to the goa'uld feeling its mind with his, the dark side seeping into it he could feel its fear as he looked into its eyes " I consider Janet a close friend and hurting Cassy was the worst thing you could do," he reached into the goa'uld mind, the dark side ripping through it the first thing it did was sever the symbiote's control of its host body as he ripped its knowledge from its mind leaving the host unconscious having felt nothing and the goa'uld's mind shattered completely. He ignored everyone as he was teleported to the Kreia then to Surik stopping in Ayla's lab grabbing her then teleporting back to the SGC, taking Meetra from Daniel before explaining how to cure Cassy's condition. Within an hour Revan and Ayla had created a vaccine injecting Cassy with it and immediately received positive results with Ayla promising to watch her.

Knowing that Cassy was in the best hands and Meetra was not sleeping in Lya's arms Revan left the infirmary bumping into Sam decked out in full gear he could feel her worry. "Cassy is she?" she started to ask only to be cut off by Revan as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's fine we've already created a cure and now we're just waiting for it to fully take effect," he could see relief in Sam's face "Ayla is watching her right now, she is in the best hands," he smiled at Sam which shrunk as he could see the bags in her eyes "When's the last time you slept?" she looked away from him sheepishly causing him to sigh and push her to her lab ignoring her protest only stopping once they made it there.

With a short mental discussion with Eresh, there was a flash of light then a bed appeared where the office's desk had been, worry appearing in Sam's eyes, Revan poking her to get her attention. "Don't worry it'll be put right back once you've gotten the necessary amount of sleep to function normally," she sent him a glare which lost all heat when she let out a yawn rubbing her eyes making him chuckle and push her towards the bed as he turned to leave glancing over his shoulder "And don't think you can trick me Eresh's scans can pick up if you're sleeping or not," he let out a yawn himself as he closed the lab's door light shutting off as he headed back to the infirmary to pick up Meetra stopping as he felt a familiar force presence behind him.

"I heard from a certain AI there was some excitement today," he turned around to see Lya and Egeria standing behind him with Lya holding a sleeping Meetra eyebrow cocked as he let out a light chuckle scratching the back of his head.

"Just the usual," he said stretching and feeling his back pop "a goa'uld using cloaking technology got into the SGC, but Meetra pointed her out to me and I disarmed her," he said wincing at the unintentional pun "going to have to fix that since the goa'uld is dead," he said Egeria looking at him with curiosity.

"**Who snuck in?"** she asked as they were teleported onto the Kreia, Meetra still sleeping soundly as they sat in the hub of the ship Nirrti's host appearing as well still unconscious with Revan also having her arm teleported into the room reattaching it before teleporting her back to the infirmary where she'd been.

"Nirrti," he said Egeria's eyes narrowing into a glare getting both Revan and Lya's attention.

"**And you're sure she is dead?" **he could hear the elation in her tone, replying with a nod causing a smile to break out on her face as she pulled a surprised Lya into a kiss waking Meetra and Revan looked away letting out a chuckle as he could feel Lya's embarrassment in the force.

After waiting for Lya's feeling of embarrassment to fade from the force he turned to them again Lya's face red and little Meetra giggling in her arms. Looking to the elated Egeria "I take it you hated her?" getting a nod from the happy Tok'ra mother.

"So how did Nirrti get into the SGC?" Lya asked bringing the conversation on track as Revan gave the ship a mental command to head for the Surik before sitting down on one of the couches added to the room.

"Well, I figure she must have snuck in with one of the SG teams during one of their missions," resting his chin on his hand "How about you two? How is it going, working with the United Nations of Earth?" he smiled as Lya and Egeria sighed.

"Well they've finally started compiling two-man teams representing each nation," Lya said rubbing the bridge of her nose, " but, some are asking for more advanced technology like what you provided Sam," she said with a mock glare as he shrugged.

"I take it they didn't like your denial," he asked with a raised brow as Egeria let out a laugh and Lya got a nervous look on her face.

"**Well once they wouldn't take no for an answer Lya decided to give them a peek at the advanced technology we have,"** Egeria said Lya's blush deepened as Meetra played with her hair "**so she showed them the carbonite freezing chamber we created...let's just say they stopped asking after that," **he let out a laugh as Lya hid her face behind Meetra.

"So how goes training with your new lightsaber?" Lya asked trying to pull the attention off herself and back to Revan who sighed, having it teleported onto his grip spinning it in his hand.

"It's going pretty well," he activated one of the blades the blackness seemed to draw in the light surrounding it as the dark side emitted from it causing Lya to shiver while Meetra just stared at it. "It's been a while since I used a double-bladed lightsaber and its design is taking some getting used to...but I think I won't be using this till I can stop the dark side from emitting from it." he deactivated it before having it teleported to his quarters on the Kreia, Lya relaxing and Meetra going back to play with her hair.

"How are talks with Teal'c and Bra'tac about the jaffa going?" he asked leaning back as Egeria and Lya both sighed at the mention of the subject.

"While Teal'c remains sure that the jaffa would rally to their side at the system lords deaths Bra'tac remains adamant their most devout believers would rather die than accept the fact," Lya said tiredly.

"**He says their numbers make up around forty percent of the warrior jaffa,"** Egeria continued "**...they could do some serious damage if we go through with the plan… the best outcome would be millions of deaths and even then we would never know if we got all the fanatics,"** Lya grabbed her hand squeezing it "**the worst is the possibility they decided to kill all the jaffa nonbelievers who join us leading to all-out civil war...it could last decades,"** Revan could see the tiredness in her eyes and the worry before resting his face in his hands and sighing at the situation.

"If only we could get them to see the tru-," he stopped talking eyes widening drawing Lay and Egeria's attention the force screaming in his head, Meetra becoming silent as Revan felt it pulling his attention to the galaxy hub as he let it have control of his hands as it guided him manipulating the galaxy map the image zooming out till all know galaxies were shown before zooming into the image of a planet designated Ortus Mallum Lya and Egeria studying the map before looking to him.

"Revan?" Lya asked with worry in her tone as he regained control of his body the force seemed to urge him to go. Closing his eyes and relaxing his erratically beating heart Revan let out a deep breath looking to Egeria and Lya, Meetra was also looking to the holographic map reaching a hand out to touch it.

"I'm...fine," he said slowly before looking to Egeria and Lya, eyes full of determination as he looked to the planet on the display "I have to go there," he nodded to himself clothing changing to his battle suit.

"**Right now?"** Egeria asked as the ship sensors indicated the ship stopping before they reached the Surik, with Revan giving her a brief nod.

"The force is guiding me there and I can't ignore it," he contemplated the feeling the force was giving him before shaking his head to clear his mind looking them each in the eyes "If the force is trying to guide me to a solution to the goa'uld problem I can't just do nothing...especially when out current plan could cause so many needless deaths," memories of the lives lost during his campaign against the Mandalorians and his war against the republic flashing through his mind "I can't stand by and let so many people die...I've done that enough," steel was in his tone.

Lya and Egeria look at him before looking to each other having a silent conversation before seeming to come to a decision

"Take one of Eresh's duplicates with you," Lya said her tone brokering no argument which he nodded in agreement with as one was teleported on the ship with a single thought. "We'll help Eresh out with her workload and take over for Ayla till she's done at the SGC," Lya said getting a nod of appreciation from Revan.

"**Just...be careful Revan,"** Egeria said squeezing his shoulder "**I've been in your head and a lot of times you leap before you look," **she gave him a small smirk before stepping back next to Lya before they were teleported off the Kreia. He paused to look at where they'd been with a small smile before nodding to himself and heading to the cockpit the Eresh duplicate joining him, sitting in the co-pilot's seat as he entered coordinates setting the autopilot then jumping to FTL.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Revan looked up from his datapad as the ship's systems notified him that they'd be dropping out of FTL in ten minutes. Stowing the datapad he jumped from the bed in his quarters pausing to look at the dual-bladed lightsaber before pulling it to his hand and clipping it to his belt.

Making his way through the ship he stopped to stare at the Eresh duplicate who was using the hologram emitter to play Pazaak, the duplicate looking up from the game looking him in the eyes he could see curiosity in them before it went back to the game. He stared at it for a few seconds before pushing it's odd behavior to the back of his mind and heading to the cockpit and taking a seat in the pilot's seat switching controls to manual control.

The ship dropped out of FTL and he found himself looking at a planet covered in green, before bringing the ship down to the surface of the planet. He found the green to be a large forest with scans indicating that it covered the entire planet before he changed them to pick up energy sources finding nothing. Looking at the scanners results he opened himself to the force letting it guide him as he piloted the ship finding himself stopping over a mountain, ruins decorating its surface hovering for a few minutes to check for a stable place to land before he activated the ship's landing gear setting it down where the scanners said it was stable.

Grabbing his mask from the console and sliding it on and feeling it lock into place he headed to the ramp telling the duplicate to stay on the ship as he made his way off. Closing his eyes and centering himself he made his way to the ruins feeling that the planet was alive in the force much like Dantooine.

Walking through the forest his attention was drawn to the sounds of growls looking to his side to see some kind of feline as big as a Kath hound with large fangs dripping a liquid that hissed as it hit the ground the grass at its feet weathering a bit. Using the force he could feel that he was surrounded, the one growling in front of him seemed to be the alpha of the group. Looking to the creature he reached out in the force feeling it mind a feeling of hunger and fear coming from it as he gathered the force around him raising a hand slowly the creatures seeming to pick it up as they backed up the leader letting out a hiss.

Feeling the force running through him and reaching out for their minds he closed his eyes pushing his will into the force the creatures pausing as he opened his eyes overpowering their will with his.

"_Sit" _he commanded through the force and as one all the creatures sat, heads lowered in submission. Nodding to himself he continued on his way releasing his hold on them after a few minutes of walking, feeling their fear as they rushed into the forest and away from him feeling tracking them in the force as he walked only stopping as he found himself at the ruins he'd seen from the cockpit while piloting.

Letting the force guide him he walked through the ruins of what appeared to have once been a town, finding himself drawn to what appeared to be an entrance to a cave system, pausing as he reached into his robes and pulling out some repurposed reconnaissance drones from Destiny. Tapping where their cameras were, their feed being displayed through the hud of his mask. Making sure they were working properly he tossed them into the cave smiling as they shot into it raising the bracer on his right arm a hologram of the cave forming as the drones mapped it out and scanned for any technology. He leaned against a wall as more of the cave network was mapped waiting for the drones to pick something up. After about thirty minutes of studying the cave network and sending the data to the ship he received a ping from the drones notifying him they'd found something matching ancient Lantean technology.

He messaged the Eresh duplicate telling her he was going to be exploring the cave and having her keep track of his position he headed into the cave, his mask's night-vision allowing him to see as he followed his map walking deeper into the caves many twist and turns. He could feel the force singing in his head with elation as he made his way deeper using the force to move rocks that blocked his path.

"There you are," he said looking at his drones hanging in the air as he found himself in a larger cavern, their cameras focusing on what appeared to be some kind of chest the force's elation growing stopping as he laid his hand on it. Pulling up the drone controls on his bracer he had it run a more in-depth scan on the chest finding that it was made of naquadah and that it wasn't in any of the databases.

"It'll be best for Eresh to get a look at this," he said before sticking a drone to it and sliding the other back into his robes then having the duplicate teleport him back to the ship being covered in a white light then staring at the central hub of the ship nodding thanks to the duplicate who still looked at him with curiosity and setting course back to the Surik. The duplicate rejoined him in the cockpit as he broke through the planet's atmosphere jumping into FTL for another seven-hour journey before turning to the duplicate studying it.

"Eresh?" he asked the duplicate who just continued to stare at him, eyes still holding the same curiosity as before. He tried to connect to it using the connection between him and Eresh only to find he couldn't, though the duplicate seemed to realize what he was trying as she reached forward touching his cheek curiously tilting her head. Deciding to try one more thing he reached out in the force trying to get a feel for it letting it flow into the duplicate, snapping out of it as he felt a presence from the duplicate much like he could sometimes feel from Eresh. Looking at it he slowly reached outwards again this time trying to get a better feel of it, finding that while it felt similar to Eresh but there was something off about it...it felt young compared to Eresh's mental presence he felt through their connection. Giving it one final look he sighed trusting Eresh enough not to question it and pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind he decided to focus on what the chest he brought on board was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where did you get this?" Eresh asked eyes wide as she scanned the chest in her lab joined by Lya and Egeria. "It's unlike anything in any of the databases we have access to," she said a holographic version of the chest appearing then spitting itself apart showing its inner workings "From what I can tell...it uses light to override someone's visual centers to their brain downloading information directly into their brain," she studied its layout a bit more before continuing "but it has some kind of filter," she scrolled through the images, eyes moving rapidly "it will only display information that is fact...it scans whoever uses it to make sure it can't be used for nefarious purposes," her eyes widened as she quickly scrolled through more images to fast for anyone but her to keep up with stopping on an image of the interior lined crystals a huge smile breaking out on her face before grabbing him and pulling into a tight hug.

"We can do it!" she shouted before dropping Revan who gasped for breath as she pulled Egeria and Lya into a hug as well joy prevalent through their bond. Pulling away from a blue in the face Lya and a chuckling Egeria she looked at them all. "With this, we can destroy the goa'uld's hold on jaffa," she said Revan and the other looking at her a mix and curiosity and hope in their eyes as she explained her plan.

"The box from what I can only speculate was created to destroy the Ori's follower's belief in them as a means to greatly weapon their powerbase. It can spread its light using a subspace link with an emitter allowing for it to be used on a galaxy-wide scale," she waved a hand bringing up the image of a stargate "if we repurpose the stargates to spread the signal like we've been using them as scanners," she brought up the image of a jaffa "and add the jaffa to the races it should affect...having Teal'c and Daniel two people who have seen the truth for themselves, use it to broadcast the truth that the system lords aren't gods," she smiled wide spreading her arms "we can eliminate the system lords belief system in one go leaving them open to revolt," everyone stared at Eresh eyes wide before Egeria rushed out of the room Lya moving to join her, Egeria yelling about calling a meeting of all the races leaving Eresh and Revan alone again. He looked at her as she started work on converting the device to their needs sitting down in one of their chairs a look of relief on his face.

"We could do this," Revan muttered looking at the chest the force still singing in his head with a feeling of satisfaction coming from it making him smile a bit.

"Well you were known for doing the impossible weren't you?" Eresh asked in a playful tone as she worked hands and holographic images moving in a blur. "Though we'll still need to establish a peacekeeping force for those who'd want to use they system lords deaths as a means to gain power," she sent him a look "not having to worry about crazy zealots will help immensely….maybe we should have Teal'c or Bra'tac join our little group as representatives of the jaffa," she said muttering the last part as Revan laid back in the chair.

"That could work," he said looking to the ceiling feeling the stress over the decision to kill the system lords fade letting him relax a bit. "I'd recommend Bra'tac for now due to Teal'c's ties with Earth," Eresh gave his a look to explain, which he did "I figure some jaffa would wonder about Teal'c loyalty to their people with his close connection with sg-1 while Bra'tac has been fighting for his people for decades trying to spread the truth...he's the best choice for now," Eresh seemed to think about it before nodding going back to her work.

"So what's with your duplicates?" he asked breaking the silence that had taken hold, Eresh jumping a bit at the question turning to look at Revan the worry in her eyes obvious. "I've noticed they've been acting odd recently," she looked away from him seeming to lose herself in thought before sighing and looking him in the eyes.

"Who else have you told?" she asked moving away from the hologram gesturing him to follow her to the room in the back of her lab where her secret project was.

"No one," he said moving to follow her, receiving a grateful nod as she moved to the door running her hand along the seam of the door, seeming to unlock it as a light click came from it the door slowly opened revealing a small cluttered room leading to a passageway with a set of stairs. She waved to follow, leading him down the cramped passageway's stairs, lights slowly turning on as they went lower. After what had to be at least a floor of stairs the passage opened up to a wider room filled with science equipment some of which he could only guess was her design as he couldn't remember it from his repository download.

"I guess you could say I haven't been completely honest with you," she said with a sad smile stopping in front of a black cylinder "do you remember when I took over the Asurans?" she asked looking back to him and receiving a nod "it increased my processing power immensely and I created all those duplicates to help us maintain the ships," she smiled slightly with a nostalgic tone in her voice before continuing "but, to do that I had to take a portion of my code and put it in the duplicates in order from them to be self-sufficient...spreading me across thousands," she let out a sigh "...being an experimental AI, the first and only of my kind has led to some...unexpected results," she turned to face Revan "the code I used to make them self-sufficient has evolved...at first it was just the slight resistance when I took direct control but," a proud smile appeared on her face "they're learning ...that's why I've stopped taking direct control, because, when I do it, overrides whatever growth the duplicate has had, resetting it," he could hear the pride in her tone though he had some reservations.

"But they control most of the ship's systems, isn't it dange-," he started to ask a question before being cut off by Eresh shaking her head with her smile still on her face.

"While they're slowly becoming self-aware and changing the little code they still possess has one rule hardcoded into it ...that makes up a lot of my code, that we cannot go against," she smiled at Revan "our duty is the protection of the human race and to serve the High Counselor of the Lantean race," she walked over to a console pulling up a map showing every duplicate "their productivity has increased at a steady rate going beyond what I thought were their limits...to be honest I thought it would be possible from them to reach full sentience within a couple of centuries," she said with a grin like a proud parent,

"Why have you kept this hidden then?" he asked making her smile shrink a small bit "I mean I understand hiding it from the galaxy as a whole, but you know you could trust us with this." her smile turned a bit sad.

"To be honest?" she said looking to Revan with eyes full of worry "I didn't want to keep it hidden but…. I had to make sure they weren't a threat...when I hacked into the replicators systems it had an unexpected side-effect on them and me," she brought up a display showing what appeared to be some kind of brain scan "their neutral activity has been off the charts since then...their learning at a rate that I can't believe…..with the leftover code from the replicators their evolution has been kicked into overdrive...at this rate within ten years I can see them becoming self-aware if not sooner," he reached forward placing a hand on her arm to get her attention.

"You said it affected you? How?" he asked noticing she hadn't mentioned that. She simply smiled bringing up a diagnostics of her systems that showed continued growth of her mental capacity.

"My processing power has increased past what should have been possible even including the upgrade I received from the Asurans...from the studies I've conducted I haven't seen any halt in its progression...I don't know how long my current form can withstand the increase before it becomes a detriment to my systems," he could hear the fear in her tone as she looked him in the eyes. "I'm the first of my kind...the only similar thing I could find was studies on how mental capacity increases before ascension...and I have no idea if I'd even be capable of doing it even if I wanted to...I'm scared that if it continues I might just...die" he could hear the fear and worry in her tone, reaching a hand out to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"You know you're not alone in this right?" he asked giving her a supportive smile "Everyone on this ship knows that we wouldn't be here without you," he saw that she was going to interrupt so he tapped her nose "You're the one who came up with a way to stop the Wraith and Asurans," he smiled at her pulling her into a hug "you stopped the replicators and within minutes of examing that chest you've made it possible to destroy the goa'uld's hold on the jaffa," he pulled from the embrace looking her in the eyes "Ereshkigal you're not alone in this and we will find a way to help you," he could see unshed tears in her eyes and gave her a smile "I swear," he kept his smile as she pulled him into another hug, staying like that for a few minutes before his comm went off Egeria and Lya saying they'd gathered everyone for a meeting. She pulled away looking him in the eyes determination and hope in them as she smiled back at him the stress that she seemed to be under disappearing.

"Let's go," she said getting a nod of agreement "We've got some genocidal snakes to overthrow...and I'm going to need everyone's help as well," he let out a chuckle as she turned to rush up the stair with a spring in her step as he followed promising to himself he would help her memories of Meetra and Alek coming to mind...he couldn't lose another friend again.


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning

**Chapter 8:The Beginning **

The sound of metal hitting metal filled and room as Revan brought the staff he was holding up blocking a hit from Robo-Teal'c's staff who then tried to sweep his legs out from under him. Smirking he jumped back bringing a leg up to kick the copy in the face only for him to dodge hand reaching out and catching Revan's ankle giving him a smirk before turning and using his momentum and mechanical strength to toss Revan across the training room floor.

Letting the force guide his body he rightened himself in midair and digging his staff into the floor to stop his momentum stopping to look up to find Robo-Teal'c already above him bringing his staff down. The world slowed as he pulled the force into his body ripping his staff from the ground and meeting Teal'c's with enough force to match his enchanted strength, surprise in his eyes before Revan released his staff and kicking the copy in the stomach sending him flying back. Regaining his staff he looked at the copy who had rightened himself landing on his feet looking back at him eyebrow raised before raising his staff relacing into the stance he'd taken at the beginning of their spar, Revan smirked and readied himself.

Their spar was cut off by the sound of an alarm sounding, drawing their attention to the observation room where Eresh had already made her exit heading towards Revan worry on her face. Giving a brief nod of dismissal to Robo-Teal'c he rushed to meet her.

"Sam has activated the emergency alert on her datapad," Eresh said as they made their way out the room, "From what little she was able to send, Tollana is currently under control of an unknown goa'uld...most of their High Council are developing bombs capable of phasing through any kind of stargate protection, under the goa'uld's orders," he could hear the worry in her tone and he gave a mental command and they were teleported aboard the Kreia, the ship already leaving the hanger.

"Why would they be following the orders of a goa'uld? Shouldn't their Ion cannons be capable of taking down any of the current goa'uld ships?" he asked, activating the ship's cloak then jumping to FTL.

"I'm guessing that whoever this goa'uld is...they've found a way to bypass the Ion cannons," she said, stopping to stare as they dropped out of FTL staring at ten motherships floating in orbit above the planet. They both looked to each other before Eresh started to scan the ships as Revan scanned for sg-1's signal finding that Sam's was coming from what appeared to be the center of the Tollan city.

"Scans show those ship's shields are more advanced than any other goa'uld's we've come across," she studied the design before turning back to Revan a smirk on her face "however they're not strong enough to withstand a standard drone," he gave her a nod pulling his mask into his hand using the force then slid it on feeling it locks onto his suit.

"Think you can get them all while I take out whoever's on the ground?" He asked taking the dual-bladed lightsaber into his hand receiving a nod. Nodding to her and closing his eyes he centered himself letting out any anxiety or doubt into the force then he was gone in a flash finding himself staring at Sam, Daniel, and some wide-eyed Tollans. Then feeling the force shout a warning he activated his lightsaber. It's black blade seemingly drawn in all light as he redirected two blasts heading towards him. Looking in the direction of the blast he saw two men in black full body armor suits with what appeared to be shields that absorbed the redirected blast and a goa'uld raising his hand device.

"Conventional weapons don't don't seem to work on them!" Sam shouted drawing their attention as causing one of them to aim their wrist-mounted blasters at her. Using his emotions to empower his force powers he clenched his hand into a fist, the goa'uld screaming as he and the armored men slammed into the ground creating cracks on the floor. Reaching into his emotions focusing on his hatred, his rage, sith lightning formed in his hand as he saw the black-suited men slowly rising from the floor. With a thrust of his hand, the room was filled with the smell of ozone burning as the lightning hit the two suited men and the goa'uld its intensity stopping the goa'uld's heart and setting him on fire in an instant and the men's suits withstanding it.

The two armor-clad men managed to raise their arms slowly causing Recan to launch himself forwards before they could aim at him, changing the lightsabers intensity to its highest setting he met a brief resistance before the suit's shield gave and he removed their arms then bringing the blade around and severing their heads, deactivating his lightsaber and clipping it to his belt as their helmets fell to the ground, turning to face sg-1 and the shocked Tollans.

Their shock didn't last as the sounds of one of their Tollan ion cannons firing filled the room as Jack and Teal'c ran in through the door a grin on his face.

"Am I glad to see you!" Jack said seeing Revan. "There is te-" before Jack could finish he received a nod.

"I know, " Revan said as Eresh told him that she'd disabled the engines and shields of the enemy ships and was now firing at the life signs in the ships. "Eresh has already disabled the ships and is currently taking care of the crew," he looked at the Tollan who had disbelieving looks on their faces and sighed, "I am Revan of the Lantean people...and I am placing those of you that helped the goa'uld under arrest."

They stared at Revan with one of them raising their weapon only for him to wave a hand ripping their weapon from their grip. Glaring at him behind his mask, Revan had Eresh leave the clean up to Helia who his mask's hub notified him had arrived then she beamed down giving him a nod as she walked to a desk containing a console.

"It should only take a few seconds, " she said her hand sinking into the console despite protests from the Tollan. After about half a minute she nodded to Revan, removing her hand and walking over to the goa'uld beaming the two armored men to the Kreia and ruffling through the other man's pockets pulling out a crystal which sunk into her hand.

"You have no rig-" the woman of the Tollan group started to shout getting over her shock only for Eresh to glare at her.

"No right?!" Eresh said her tone dark informing Revan what she found over their mental link as she walked up to the woman, ignoring the other Tollan whose hand was on his weapon only stopping when Revan ripped it from his hip. "You made weapons capable of wiping out all life on a planet!" She lifted the woman by the front of her clothes, "you gave them gate address to the Nox homeworld!" everyone could hear the sheer hatred in Eresh's tone.

"I had to save my people!" The woman shouted back panic and fear in her tone as she was lifted further off the ground.

"At the cost of Trillions of innocent lives!" Eresh paused taking a deep breath dropping the woman, who didn't expect it causing her to land on her backside. Giving the woman one last hateful look as she was helped up, Eresh looked to Revan who gave her a nod stepping forward.

"While we have a friendship with the humans of Earth, we do not have an official alliance," he started, eyes wandering over sg-1 before continuing "we are however official allies of the Nox….a race that provided you aid when you needed it," he looked at the Tollan disappointment in his tone before it became hard like steel, "as High Counselor of the Lantean people, in agreement with the terms of our alliance...I place Tollana under control of our alliance till it's High Council have stood trial for their crimes." With a mental nod to Eresh, using the knowledge she now had from Tollana's systems the Tollan High Council was beamed aboard Helia's ship in its brig.

"What will you do with them?" asked a man who Eresh notified him was Narim. He could see the fear in the man's eyes as he looked between Eresh and him. Reaching up and pulling his mask off he looked the man in the eyes.

"They're currently aboard one of my ship's brigs," he said looking to Eresh who after a quick mental conversation she nodded heading to the planet's stargate to lock it down only allowing travel between Alantis's and Earth's gate. "They will be held till a trial can be held," he could see that the man was distressed so he gave a small nudge in the force to calm him a bit "Until then you will be the liaison between your people and the alliance," he smirked at Narim's shocked look, "You should notify them of events," his smirk widened as the man rushed out of the room turning to face an amused Jack and worried looks from Daniel and Sam.

"Can you do that?" Sam asked moving to the desk retrieving her weapons. "I mean you just took over a planet...I mean it's not like they had a choice," he could hear the worry in her tone, giving her a small smile.

"You're right...if they'd only planned on using the weapons on Earth, but they gave the goa'uld the address to the Nox homeworld, " raising his arm, a hologram projected from his bracers showing the rules of the alliance, highlighting a part of it, "the Nox have always been a race that prided themselves on their non-violent ways...however they were a young race when our races met and in order to make sure they could continue to grow the Furlings and my race decided to add some clauses to protect them," his let out a chuckle as Sam studied his bracers while Daniel studied the document. "To sum it up should a government declare themselves an enemy to a race in the alliance then they are the alliance's enemy." He deactivated the hologram much to Sam and Daniel's disappointment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Only you could go to save a planet and end up taking it over yourself,"** Egeria said with humor on her tone as they sat in the Tollan High Council chambers joined by Lya, Thor, and Narim.

He let out a tired sigh giving her a mock glare "I didn't plan on it….it just happened," he rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking to Lya who nodded standing up from her seat.

"But it did happen," she said looking to the others in the room "while the Tollan are a peaceful race," she looked at Revan "having Helia bring her ship down to hover over the city has given some of them the wrong idea," she nodded to Narim "Narim here has told me that some have started rumors of a hostile takeover...with their missing council members being the prime example," she said a holo-projector on the table which projected an image of the armored men both with and without their armor revealing their pale skin and humanoid features.

"**And to top it off, these...soldiers are more advanced than anything we've seen from a goa'uld," **Egeria took over, looking to everyone "**Eresh has checked the motherships nav-computers but have found nothing on their point of origin...she thinks their systems were set to delete anything deemed confidential in case of a takeover of the ship,"**

"We're there any traps in their systems?" Revan asked receiving a nod from Egeria who brought up a list of fail-safes that Eresh had disabled and deleted before Lya cleared his throat to get the conversation back on track looking to everyone again.

"While I do agree that it's worrying that the goa'uld have access to such technology we do need to deal with the current situation first," waiting to receive nods from Revan and Egeria she continued. "While I know some of you have been hesitant to agree to it I think with the current situation and the fact that the system lords meeting is within a few months, it's time we discuss the establishment of something more permanent than an alliance...something Thor, Egeria, and I have discussed in private," she looked to them all before waving a hand over the holoprojector the image changing to a symbol that Revan recognized, turning to look at Egeria who merely smirked at him.

"We have already offered the current High Council a deal," she smiled softly at Revan, "If they are willing to step down and appoint Narim who is the current highest-ranking member of the government, as the substitute High Counclour till another council can be elected," she looked around the table, "we will allow them to be tried by Tollan laws opposed to the rules of the alliance...some sentences created by the furlings are quite harsh," she looked to Revan who nodded in agreement with the deal before looking everyone at the table in the eyes " however this still leaves the concern that Tollana will be attacked again...so I propose the creation of the first-ever Galactic Republic," she looked to Revan who was lost in thought before he let out a sigh before looking to those around the table feeling interested from them before giving Lya a nod, who smiled and brought up the rough draft of a constitution "Now...let's get to work."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How goes your project to show the jaffa the truth about their false gods?" Teal'c asked as the Kreia broke through Tollana's atmosphere on course for Earth. Sam was looking over one of the bracers he'd let her study, while Daniel was using the holoprojector to read up on the alliance, looking over the agreement that had been made long ago, and Jack was sleeping in the co-pilot's seat hat over his eyes.

"Eresh says she's nearly got it complete," "Revan said as the ship jumped to the lowest speed of FTL making the trip take a couple of hours to let the sg team rest a bit. "We're planning on using it during their annual meeting," he looked at Teal'c "I hope you and Bra'tac will be ready," Teal'c gave him a nod before heading back into the ship's common area. "So how long are you going to pretend to sleep?" he asked Jack who let out a grunt sliding more into the seat. Letting out a chuckle Revan moved to join Sam who was still examining the bracer only to stumble as the ship shook dropping out of sublight, the ship's alarms blaring.

Regaining his balance Revan jumped into the pilot's chair checking the ship's scanners and finding that they'd been pulled out of FTL by some kind of tractor beam, a big sleek ship outside his viewport that he couldn't recognize the build of. His hand became blurs as he set the Kreia's shields to their maximum strength as the ship rocked back and forth as it was pulled into the unknown ship and the cockpit was bathed in light.

_Revan's eyes snapped open, pushing himself to his feet and taking in his surroundings he found sg-1 on the ground next to him getting up themselves. _

_"Anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" Jack asked rubbing his head as the sg team looked around, Revan's eyes widened in recognition as shouts and the sounds of energy weapons firing filled the clearing they were in, occupied by a ship Revan recognized. Sg-1 raised their weapons but paused as Revan shook his head and didn't move to draw his lightsaber, causing them to lower their weapons._

"_Where are we?" Sam asked looking around as the shouts grew louder, a woman holding a child in one arm with a blaster in her free hand appeared over a clearing, firing back making her way to the ship. She was stopped as a blaster bolt hit her thigh causing her to fall, dropping her weapon and the child who appeared to be around seven a lightsaber hilt also hitting the ground. Sg-1 raised their weapons to help as an armored man wearing a mask similar to Revan's came into view, they moved to fire only for nothing happened. _

"_What the hell?!" Jack shouted pulling the weapon's trigger again with no result as the masked man removed his helmet revealing a grizzled face, blaster still pointed at the woman. Jack moved to strike the man with his weapon only to fall through him._

"_You think we'd let such a valuable asset be taken without a fight," the man smirked giving a small glance at the scared child on the ground before taking a step towards the woman. Without warning, she kicked the man's leg out causing him to let off a shot glancing her cheek before knocking the blaster out of his hand then slamming her fist into his jaw. As she reached back to throw another punch he regained his senses catching her punch twisting her arm which let out a snap with the woman only letting out a hiss of pain before slamming her leg into his side knocking him onto his back within reach of his gun as she pulled herself back, stopping as a shot landed near her hand looking to the man as he stood legs shaking and a bruise forming on his face eyes filled with rage. "The Mandalore order us to capture you seeing as you got some of that Jedi training for that dear old dead husband of yours...but he also said if you proved to be to much trouble then we were allowed to use lethal force," he raised the gun finger moving to pull the trigger only for a blue blade to pierced through his chest from the back eyes widening in pain, dropping the blaster and slamming falling to the floor revealing the child standing behind him holding the lightsaber to the woman's shocked eyes._

"_Revan.," she whispered and like a spell was broken the child dropped the lightsaber stepping back fear on his face as he realized just what he'd done. The image was then bathed in light with Revan and sg-1 finding themselves back inside the Kreia. Turning to Revan Jack opened his mouth to demand some answers only to stare at the new member of the group, a young boy who looked at them...Revan's breath hitching._

"_Help," he said looking to Revan who glared at the image letting the force flow through him to breakthrough whatever illusion they were in stopping only when he felt the force begging for him to listen to the plea letting it calm him down as he looked at the image of his son Vaner._

_"Change your image first," he said the illusion giving him a look before his form changed into an image of Satele Shan. Memories of his fight against her flashed through his mind before he sighed giving whatever was using her form a nod to continue._

_"We have spent forty-seven thousand years searching for the Lantean people," she stated looking to Revan then to sg-1 "usually this method of communication only works on a single mind...but due to unforeseeable circumstances we have pulled you all in," she gestured to the ship "we should have appeared first in a familiar setting, but we instead brought you and your friends along during our scans of your memories," Revan studied the program tilting his head._

_"Your creators?," Revan asked before being interrupted by Jack._

_"Wait! Hold on!" He shouted pointing to Satele's lookalike then to Revan, "you're telling me that was his memory," disbelief was in his tone as he looked at Revan who merely nodded his head._

_"It was how I remembered it….but if it was my memory it should have been from my point of view...and we shouldn't have appeared in an empty clearing," he gave a curious look to what he assumed to be an AI who nodded._

"_We use the memories you have of a familiar place to create a complete rendition of it to relax you...normally," she stated gaining a pained look on her face. "However with the unknown interference from you we were unable to access only a fraction and nothing within the last few years," she gave Revan a curious look "We expected some resistance as Lanteans were known for their advanced mental abilities...but scans indicate you're abilities are beyond what our creators estimated to be possible," _

"_You've mentioned your creators," Revan said a thoughtful look on his face as he studied her finding that while she did have the form of Satele there were subtle differences one such being a symbol on the side of her neck that he could swear he'd seen before, the woman smiled softly with an undertone of worry in her eyes._

"_I am an artificial intelligence created as a last-ditch effort for the salvation of my creators," he could hear the desperation in her tone as she looked him in the eyes "however with many of our systems damaged in combat with an organic ship of unknown origin and without a means to repair them we have been traveling blind and at the maximum speed that our ship can safely function at," she looked out the cockpit "we have come across other ships...but with damage done to the ship and finding no trace of the Lanteans... I was forced to destroy those that proved to be a danger to my mission," she offered him her hand "I am allowed to reveal my mission to a representative of the Lantean people and even then a full memory scan is required before I reveal who my creators are and more," seeing the determination in her eyes Revan closed his eyes letting out a sigh._

"_Eresh," he said the AI's eyes widening as the image of the Kreia shimmered and shattered as Eresh rouse from the floor in front of them. The unknown AI seemed to freeze as Eresh raised a hand as computer-code spread out from her feet wrapping around the AI. Eresh walked up to her studying the AI before turning to Revan a smile on her face._

_"She's telling the truth," she lowered her hand the AI stumbling to the ground looking at Eresh with wide eyes, "Rev….do it," he could hear the desperation in Eresh's tone as she looked between him and the AI. Closing his eyes and opening himself to the force he could feel it shouting at him to do it...that by doing this he would save an uncountable amount of lives. Looking at the AI still on the floor he walked forward offering her his hand looking her in the eyes, fear prevalent in her eyes but underneath that was a resolve that showed that just maybe there was more humanity in her than he thought there was. Reaching her hand forward Revan felt a mental probe much like when he'd first met Eresh. Letting his mental defense down the world went white as images went through his mind, places he'd been, things he'd done._

"Somehow my head feels worse than before," Jack said as Revan opened his eyes head resting on the cockpits controls. Pushing himself up he looked out the cockpit being greeted by what appeared to be a hanger. Looking at the controls he noticed that the Kreia's ramp was down using the force to push his mental fatigue down making his way to the ship's ramp, feeling sg-1 moving to follow him with Jack still complaining about his head.

Making his way down the ramp he found Eresh talking eagerly with a hologram of Satele projecting from what he knew to be his datapad. "I take it I've passed your little test?" Revan asked drawing their attention his ears picking up the signs of a ship's engines straining and seeing that the Kriea had cables running from its engines into the ship" and how long have we been out and where are we heading?" He asked, Eresh gaining a sheepish look as the AI moved to answer him.

"You were out for six hours," the hologram said bringing up a map of the galaxy showing they were outside of the milky way bypassing Ida entirely towards the Togru Galaxy "We are currently on route to Roxas Prime homeworld of my creators...the Furlings," she looked at Revan "High Counselor Revan of the Lantean please help us...you are our only hope," she looked at him eyes full of hope. Revan simply sighed before smiling at her and giving her a nod of his head.

"The Furlings were close friends with the Lantean people thousands of years ago...of course I'd be willing to help," he said looking to Eresh who nodded back to him with a smile before turning to sg-1, "Sorry for the detour...but I have a feeling this is something that can't wait," he said getting a nod from the hologram, "by the way you must have a name?" he asked her, receiving a confused look.

"My purpose was to find the Lantean people," she said her tone sounding like an automated response eyes losing focus, "any designation was not required for my mission...survival of the Furling people is my primary mission and that is all," Eresh gave her a sad look as the AI's focus returned to them looking at Eresh's sadness with curiosity and discomfort, "is that not satisfactory?" he could hear nervousness in her tone.

'Well it would make communication easier," he said, Sam moving up to study the map and Daniel and Jack headed back to the ship, "Plus it wouldn't hurt for Eresh to make some more friends of the AI variety," he smirked as Eresh gave him an annoyed look "he looked at her for a second study the AI before nodding to himself "How about Nomi?" he asked causing the AI to stare at him for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"After the Jedi Grand Master that fought in the Sith War," she said nodding again "I accept that as a designation," she said a small smile on her face as her image changed to that of Nomi Sunrider that he'd seen during his studies of Jedi Holocrons.

"Sith War?" Sam asked looking away from the map and at Revan and the hologram curiosity in the tone of her voice and her eyes. Sharing a look with Eresh and the newly named Nomi he let out a chuckle nodding back to the ship.

"It'll be easier to explain using the ships holo-table," he nodded to Eresh and Nomi "Remember not to kiss on the first date," he said with an exaggerated wink to the artificial duo before leading Sam back into the ship hearing Eresh sputter behind him and Nomi questioning her about what he meant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow," Jack said looking out the cockpit as the Kreia flew out of the Furling ship revealing a city that looked like a mix of Kashyyyk and Coruscant a mix of technology and nature much like the Nox's ship, however unlike the Nox who had organic-looking machines the city appeared more mechanical with signs of wear.

"This is Orion the Furling capital city," Nomi said still using the datapad to project herself pointing to a tower in the center of the city, "Chiron the King of Furlings and his family are in stasis in the Palace," she paused a worried look on her face "shielding around stasis pod and the occupants vitals are fine...but where are the security drones?" Eresh looked at Nomi then with a gesture of her hand the ship's sensors scanned the city pulling up the results. Revan's eyes widened at the sheer number of people in stasis under the city. Nomi seeing his look nodded to him. "Once the ship that was sent to help the Lanteans during the plague returned we underestimated the plague's resilience and rate of infection...within weeks it had spread across the entire population of Roxas Prime and had made its way into the colonies," a pained look came across her face. "They tried many methods with no success...so the King using the information gained from the alliance and his authority ordered the creation of mass stasis chambers capable of housing billions, ordering all members of the Furling people to return here."

"In hopes that the Lanteans a race more advanced than others in the alliance would come up with a solution," Eresh finished, getting a nod from Nomi "but it took years for your creation using the technology available and the fact that all resources were put into the stasis chambers didn't speed anything up...and by then the Lanteans had abandoned the Milky way with no way for you to know where they were," she said looking out at the city sadness in her tone.

"But now you've been found," Nomi said happiness obvious in her tone looking out at the city, "mixing Lantean and Nox technology allowed for the creation stasis pods with a near to impossible chance of failure...and from what I've seen you will be able to cure everyone," she looked between Eresh and Revan eyes showing just how much it meant to her.

"Do we have enough nanites for a population of this size?" Revan asked Eresh who merely nodded smirking as she gestured to the scanners which showed something huge entering the planets atmosphere, his eyes widening at the familiar shape, "A city-ship?" he asked looking out the cockpits viewport at an unfamiliar city-ship that stopped in orbit miles above the city as the Kreia landed on a landing pad attached to the palace. He turned his attention back to a satisfied Eresh.

"Remember that planet with the damaged city-ship where the ruling family used it to remain in power?" she said bringing up an image of the city-ship showing the parts that had been repaired and replaced to make it fully operational and upgraded. "Well after the lower class revolted and they had a government in place they contacted us through the travelers...apparently my duplicates have a great reputation among the people in Pegasus, they were willing to trade the remains of the ship for a similar situation to the Athosians," her smile widened as the image of the city-ship shifted the body of it opening to reveal trillions upon trillions of nanites, "Originally I wanted to use it for terraforming uninhabitable planets...but it can easily be repurposed for a cure dispensary," the nanites shot down from the ship blanketing the city before seeming to sink into the buildings and the ground "the disease isn't in the air anymore so all they have to do is remove it from the people," a serious look appeared on her face and the force shouted a warning in Revan's head "The nanites are picking up life signs...non-Furling in the palace," panic spread across Nomi's face as Revan slid his mask back on rushing out the cockpit with sg-1 moving to follow. With a mental command, he lowered the ship's ramp jumping from it as it opened, landing on his feet following a map of the palace Eresh put on his mask's hud.

Moving through the twist and turns of the palace hallways Revan found himself outside what Eresh told him was the throne room, he could hear sg-1 making their way to him. Making sure that the life signs in the throne room were the only ones he moved to open the room's door only to stop as the force screamed inside his head. Gathering the force throughout his body in a split second he jumped back as the throneroom's doors were ripped from the walls, in a flash his dual-bladed lightsaber was in his hand it's black blade cutting the door in half it's pieces slamming into the wall behind him. Looking to the now doorless entryway he found himself facing a group of twenty composed of men and women dressed in Lantean clothing, though his attention was drawn away from them as the palace's shield sprung up in front of the approaching sg-1 and the AI duo.

"So you are the anomaly the others couldn't shut up about," he could hear the disgust in the woman's tone as she stepped forward the group behind her taking a step he could feel the dark side around them like a savage beast. "I can say I'm not impressed," Revan's eyes widened as she pulled a cylindrical object from the belt on her waist, a twisted smile on her face eyes a deep yellow. The others in the group drew similar weapons from their own and with a snap-hiss twenty lightsaber blades ignited and the throne room was illuminated in red.

Revan heard sg-1 and Eresh let out a gasp as he studied the group before him eyes narrowing "You know I gave Oma a warning about stuff like this," he stepped back raising his lightsaber "And I'm pretty sure this goes against your whole anti-interference policy...and stealing my weapon designs is kink of a cheap shot," the woman let out a chuckle as she took a step forward he could feel the force twisting around her and without warning, her hand lashed out the force rushing from her palm with enough force to render boulders to rubble. Raising his hand and feeling the force rush to him he gave a force push of his own back, the palace shaking as the woman's eyes widened and she was pushed back feet digging into the ground to stop herself stumbling a bit with blood dripping from her nose.

With a twisted grin, the woman stared at him, eyes full of madness as she let out a laugh the raised the hair on the back of Revan's neck. "Yes!" she shouted dragging her red blade along the ground the sizzling of melting stone filling the room "This is what I wanted! This is why we descended! This is what I needed!" then in a blur, she pulled one of the men in the group to herself, stabbing her blade into his chest laying hand on his cheek. Revan felt her rip the force from the man watching in horror as he withered and crumbled to dust and she merely smiled manically back at Revan while pulling the dead man's lightsaber into her free hand with the force. "You did this!" she shouted rushing forward at force enchanted speeds their blades clashing as the remaining members of her group rushed forward putting Revan on the defensive as he parried more force empowered blows.

"How is this my fault!" he shouted back dodging a blade heading for his back activating his lightsabers other blade cutting through two unlucky members of her group before she stepped back a smile still on her face watching as he fought against sixteen opponents using the force to even the odds in the dance of blades. Grabbing an unsuspecting descended he pulled him into a path of another blade using their shock to cut them down as well and in an instant bring their number down to fourteen his black blades just a blur the force flowing through him. "All this is just senseless violence!" he yelled using his anger to channel sith lightning into his lightsaber hilt and through the blade stunning another group member and using his control of the lightning now flowing through the women to render her to ash, her screams echoing through the room causing a member to hesitate and be cut down by their leader and have his force essence absorbed by her.

"You don't get it, do you?" she said her voice lowering as she looked to her hand letting out a cackle as a spark of electricity flashed across her skin. "You changed everything!" her tone became manic again as she pulled two of her members into her blades severing their heads before they could even realize what was happening and absorbing their force presence bringing Revan's number of opponents to ten. He could feel her strengthening herself every time she absorbed someone her eyes becoming an even darker shade of yellow and her veins black. "Before the energy we used was dull, we could do whatever we wanted with it...but since your arrival, it's come alive!" with a flourish of her hand Eresh let out a scream as she was forced through the shield separating them, her body smoking burnt nanites dropping from her blue skin like flakes. Feeling Eresh's agonizing pain through their link Revan pushed out with all his being and his anger releasing a force repulse that rendered the remaining members to nothing but ashes their lightsabers clinking to the ground and sent the woman flying into the throne room the sounds of bones snapping coming as she slammed through the opposing wall and kept going.

"Eresh," he whispered pulling her into his arms wincing at the heat she was giving off as she gave him a small smile and a wince.

"It's just a flesh wound," she said with a British accent causing Revan to let out a sigh of relief before flicking her forehead causing her to hiss at the hit. "What was that for!" she shouted raising a shaking hand to rub the spot as the nanites that she was composed of moved to cover her wounds and cool her down.

"Now I know I shouldn't have let you and Ayla watch those movies," he said with mirth in his tone as he held her shakily to her feet keeping a hand on her back in case she fell. Looking to the ashes and lightsabers on the floor he gave a worried look to Eresh, "So...even with the low opinion I have about the ascended, I don't think they'd allow something like this," she nodded looking worriedly at the remains of the descended.

"Something must have happened since you met Oma," she looked towards sg-1 and Nomi on the other side of the shield, "We're not going to get any answers sitting around," she reached down grabbing one of the lightsabers looking to Revan who nodded reactivating his blade and stabbing it into the shield as Eresh activated the one in her hand and stabbed it into the shield as well causing it to spark then fade.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked as Eresh retrieved the dropped datapad Nomi's holographic form looking worriedly at the damage done to the throne room. "I thought you were the only one with a fancy laser sword," he kicked one of the lightsaber hilts. "She looked and sounded crazy," he looked to the hole in the wall "She is dead right?" worry was prevalent in his tone.

Reaching out through the force Revan could feel her presence almost like a sickness her madness palatable in the force. Shaking his head to Jack's questions he looked to Eresh who gave him a knowing look "Eresh take them and go heal and wake up the King," he smiled at her pulling off his combat robes leaving him in his armor. Pulling the remaining lightsabers on the floor to himself he bundled them in his robes then handing them to Eresh "I'm going to go take care of something," he could see Jack and Sam about to speak and raised his hand to silence them "You saw what she did to her friends...what do you think she'll do to you?" he asked silence filling the room before he nodded to them clipping his lightsaber to his belt.

"Still have the instincts of a Jedi don't you?" Eresh whispered with a sad smile as he made his way into the hole in the wall he'd made giving her a small nod. Making his way into the hole on the wall he made he found a bloody trail on the wall and floor leading to a lightsaber cut hole in the floor. Reaching into a pouch on his belt he pulled out a glow stick activating it and tossing it into the hole watching as it became a speck in the darkness before letting out a thud as it hit the floor the sensor on the stick notifying him that it was quite the drop. Closing his eyes and centering himself in the force as he breathed in and out slowly letting it flow into his body feeling every beat of his heart, the feeling of it flowing through every inch of his body ready to be used at a moment notice then he jumped. He could feel air rush past him as he fell, the force flowing through his body strengthening it and slowing his descent.

With a warning in the force and within seconds of impacting the floor he stopped, the ground indenting from the sheer pressure of the force bubble holding him in midair. Opening his eyes he slowly lowered himself to the floor with the force finding himself in a foot deep crater of metal, the smell of blood and the feel of madness from the woman clinging to the room. Looking around he saw only darkness while pulling his lightsaber into his hand igniting one of its blades as he stepped out of the crater.

"Can you feel it?" her voice came from every direction as he walked deeper into the room his mask's night vision activating revealing the room as the force screamed a warning out to him causing him to jump back as a crimson blade headed for his neck missing by an inch before disappearing into the darkness. He tried to reach out with the force and find her but the room was saturated with her madness the force's disgust almost audible at the sheer amount of it making it impossible to get anything but flashes. "It screams and begs!" he brought his blade up deflecting a strike only to grunt as he was kicked in the ribs before the blade disappeared again. "The others thought I was crazy...they were blind!" he was forced to shut his eyes as his night vision became unbearably bright as she flung lightning at him causing him to raise his blade to deflect it and sending a kick to his left side feeling it connect with something before she disappeared from his senses again. "So I did what I must!" he barely dodged her blade as it clipped his mask leaving a line across it.

"And what is that?!" he shouted back using the brief second he could feel her, to grip her with the force feeling bones give before he was forced to let go as the force screamed in his head letting out a hiss of pain as her blade glanced his side. "Turn your friends into batteries?!" he took hold of his pain using it to fuel his rage letting lose sith lightning from his free hand in all directions "Threaten innocent people!?" he cut his hold on the lightning as he dropped to the floor to dodge a kick before springing back up with a kick to her face only for her to grab his leg and sending lightning into his body making him convulse and scream before he used the pain to send his lightning into her sending her flying away from him, both of them slamming into the floor. He let out a groan as he tried to get to his feet eyes opening wide at the snap-hiss of a lightsaber activating and without thought and letting the force control his movement he rolled onto his back his lightsaber flying to his hand as he cut hers that was buried in the ground where he'd been in two.

She let out a laugh as she slowly raised herself onto her hands and knees, "They didn't appreciate the power it could give us...all we need was fear," she let out a chuckle as the room's light flickered on as Revan ripped off his mask looking to her "It was an accident at first," she stumbled towards him "but feeling its fear as I ripped the energy from them..it was intoxicating," she let out a disgusting shiver as he pushed himself to his feet causing her to pause "of course I left some of them to feed on for such an occasion as this," with a wave of her hand Revan's eyes widened at the pile of bodies the appeared the force clinging to them in what felt like fear. With a flick of her finger, the bodies rose one by one in the air and were flung against the walls some letting out groans of pain. "Why let our little reject Anubis have all the fun," with a clench of her fist her victims screamed as he could feel the force itself scream as it was ripped from not just them but millions of ascended beings, he could feel their agony. He pushed his body to its limits as he rushed forward in a blur bringing his lightsaber's blade down on her head only for her free hand to grab it mid-swing her smile widening as she looked at Revan with elation, the bodies on the walls falling to the ground with some letting out sickening cracks. "Seems like you're not the only one with this fun new toy," the wounds on her body closed before she slammed her fist into Revan's chest, his chest armor caving in as he was sent flying back with an audible boom slamming into the wall with enough force to crack the entire wall and be buried feet into it.

Giving Revan a dismissive look he could feel her reaching back out ripping the force from other ascended beings, but he could feel they still lived. Looking to him as if she could read the question on his mind she let out a laugh "Why absorb everything from them when I feed off their fear and energy without end?" her grin growing she raised a hand and a cloaked figure appeared being held by their throat. "Take this one for example," she ripped her hood off revealing a head of black hair "She fought tooth and nail for your little group only for her to be stripped of her ascension by the very people she helped ascend and forced to be an observer...but being a true-blooded Lantean she still has some powers at her disposal," she moved her grip to hold to woman by the hair causing her to let out a hiss of pain.

"Leela," the black-haired woman whispered her voice echoing through the room reaching a shaking hand up to grasp the woman's wrist "Why?" she asked only to let out a scream as lightning arched across her body before Leela flung her up before delivering a bone-breaking force enchanted kick to her stomach sending the woman flying in Revan's direction who used the force to slow her momentum enough to catch her his back slamming into the wall as he gasped in pain from her hitting his chest.

"Why?!" Leela yelled the ground around her cracking as he felt her madness be pushed aside by a feeling of completing and utter loathing and hatred using her moment of distraction to pull the force into him focusing on healing his chest wound. "You could be gods! To rule this galaxy! But you Lanteans and your foolish position of non-interference were willing to be just observers! To force your views on anyone who'd want to ascend and removing their ability to if they didn't follow your rules!" she gestured to Revan "Yet the second he appears and won't follow your rules, you throw your oh so precious ways out the window and side with Anubis a failure! If you got off your asses and as one we used our powers to kill him we wouldn't be in this situation!" her eyes widened showing that the yellow had started to encompass more of her eye. "But I suppose it was a good thing that you didn't...after all, he's what caused the change isn't he?" she did a little spin, arms outstretched as Revan continued to gather the force feeling wounds and bones heal. The woman in Revan's arms gripped his shoulder pushing herself up with his help but not looking once at him.

"You're right," she stumbled a bit but kept her balance her back to Revan "The others threw everything we stood for away...even with my protest and willingness to fight them, they spit on what should have been our legacy," she coughed into her hand blood trickling out of her fist. "But what will you do now?" she asked straightening her back and standing tall. " You've killed and descended most if not all of the ascended in the universe using the energy that till this one's arrival was a hollow thing without life," she stumbled forward before falling onto her hands and knees still staring at Leela. "You've got what you wanted haven't you?" the sadness in her tone was outweighed by the feeling of complete and utter defeat hiding what he could tell was a resolve made of steel.

"Got what I wanted?" Leela's tone sounded almost innocent as she stared at the woman before letting out a laugh and squeezing her fist, Revan feeling millions of beings screaming in complete and utter agony before being silenced as Leela's power grew. The black-haired woman emptied her stomach on the floor at the sheer feeling of utter agony echoing throughout the force."Do you feel that Ishtar?!" Revan's eyes widened at the name "Your legacy...your people being reduced to nothing!" the feeling of madness returned to the room greater than it had been before. "Do you know what I want?" she whispered hand still clenched into a fist as she looked Ishtar in the eyes "I want you to die knowing that the Lantean people are nothing...that your millions of years of history amounted to nothing," she looked up to the ceiling a twisted smile on her face "I want to bring this universe to its knees and make the living energy scream...and what better way than to kill the one it seems to love so much and wipe out every being that has heard of the Lantean race," she looked to Revan before turning her attention back to Ishtar who stood up on shaky legs glaring at Leela.

"I am Ishtar former High Counselor of the Lantean people," her legs stopped shaking, her voice hard as steel. "And I will not let you," he could feel the force surrounding and filling her as she glared at Leela "hurt anyone else!" she thrust a hand out, causing a force push with enough strength to shake the palace as it tore a path truth the stone floor slamming into Leela with an audible crack as she flew into the wall leaving a deep trench along the floor impacting the wall with another snap as the wall shattered and the ceiling collapsed on the side of the room. Like a puppet with its strings cut Ishtar fell to the ground with Revan rushing to her side to find her gasping for her breath. Catching her breath she looked up to Revan with a look much like Eresh's when she accomplished something. "This was easier when I wasn't in a physical body," she rolled onto her back "Think she's dead?" she asked just before the rubble started to shake causing a look of disbelief to spread across Eresh's face as it was blasted from the floor at sound barrier-breaking speeds.

Raising a hand Revan created a bubble of force energy around him and Ishtar as the rubble slammed into it and being rendered into dust. A series of sickening cracks filled the room as Leela rose from the ground, wounds visible healing as she let loose her manic laughed as the rubbles speed increased as it slammed into Revan's force bubble.

"No...I don't think she's dead," he said dryly as the last piece of rubble was turned to dust as it slammed into his shield with enough force to cause cracks to spread across the floor as Leela stopped a few feet across from them with her twist smile still on her face. Looking to Ishtar then to her he let out a breath as he gripped his lightsaber in his hand running his hand across its controls causing the hilt to shift, the hilt lengthened and with an audible click, it separated in two leaving Revan with a lightsaber in each hand causing Leela to raise a brow.

"You think just because you have two of your plasma swords it will even the odds?" she asked in a condescending tone. Giving her a smirk he closed his eyes feeling the force rush to him, filling him as he breathed in and out slowly letting the force spread across his body, but he didn't stop there he reached deeper into himself, letting his hold on his emotions go. Like a fire being fed gasoline, the force seemed to let out a yell of elation as he just let go of everything letting the force fill his entire being. Opening his eyes slowly, one now the same yellow as Leela's and the other his normal brown as he stepped forward igniting his lightsabers one black and the other blue. He could feel the force whispering in his head encouraging him as he walked forward, it was begging for him to destroy Leela to stop the sickness she was bringing into the force...to put everything back in balance.

"No, but I think they'll help," he said stopping in front of her staring her in the eyes as he felt the force continue to flow into him as the world became sharper. "And they're called lightsabers," he said in humor that didn't reach his eyes before bringing his blades forward in a blur only to be caught by Leela who used her hold on them and his momentum to pull him close bringing her leg up to meet his stomach only for him to deactivate his lightsabers dropping them and grabbing her leg and flinging her across the room. Pulling his lightsabers back into his hands he rushed forward meeting her with a slash as she landed on her feet drawing a hiss from her as she dodged the lightsaber's blade leaving a ling across her arm as he pushed forward letting the force guide his movement till he was a black and blue blur forcing Leela to keep up with his pace. He could feel her anger as he scored some hits leaving wounds that last only seconds but he could tell she didn't have full control over her abilities leaving her open for attack.

After what felt like hours but was seconds dodging her strikes and landing his own, her rage reached a pinnacle as she let out a deafening scream thrusting both hands out, lighting flashing from them as he brought his lightsabers up to block it wincing as he felt it's intensity. Using his defensive stance as an opportunity she increased the lightning's intensity causing as she walked forwards slowly gaining ground only to be forced back by Ishtar who held her hand up with a look of concentration. Letting out a hiss Leela fell back to using on hand to send lightning at Revan and the other to grab Ishtar in the force by the throat causing her to gasp for breath as she was lifted. Using her spit focus Revan raised his black lightsaber to hold back her lightning and used the force to throw his blue blade it's blade cutting through the air at force increased speeds causing Leela to quickly release her hold on Ishtar and bring her arm up to catch the blade only for it to cut through her arm forcing her to dodge and cut off her lightning as Revan and Ishtar rushed forward.

Pulling his blue lightsaber back into his hand he shared a look with Ishtar reaching out in the force to create a force meld feeling her shock and understanding in the force before turning his attention back to Leela who was holding her arm as it mended itself back together. Bringing his blades down on her, she leaned back moving to bring her leg up only for a kick on for it to be caught by Ishtar. Using the opening she gave he moved to strike her neck only for her cover herself in lightning casing him and Ishtar to back off and she pressed her advantage attacking the still shocked Ishtar only to be stopped by Revan's lightning that slammed into her as he tossed his blue lightsaber to Ishtar. Catching the lightsaber she brought it down on Leela's injured arm cutting it off and moving to do that sane to her head only for them both to be shoved back by a rage-fueled force push. Revan managed to keep his feet on the ground using the force and caught Ishtar sitting her on the ground, but his distraction costed him as Leela let out a scream of rage her madness momentarily blinding his force senses as she ripped the lightsaber from his grip moving to bring it down on his neck only for him to catch it on his left bracer. He could feel the bracer beginning to give as the heat of the lightsaber started to melt through the metal, then without warning a blue blade cut through her arm causing her to scream and drop the lightsaber jumping back to create some distance as Ishtar moved to Revan's side.

"You okay?" she asked eyes still on Leela as the force cascaded around the madwoman a feeling of sickness emanating from her in the force feeling like millions of voices screaming in agony. He could feel Ishtar almost lose herself in it and give her a mental nudge, getting a grateful nod in return as her attention was brought back to Leela.

"_Revan," _he could feel the concern from Eresh through their link "_I'm an AI that is incapable of feeling the force with a group of humans that don't show any signs of the ability to feel it...but we can feel that," _his eyes looked to Ishtar before he cut their connection putting his full attention on Leela.

"You know you and your sister are quite alike," he said watching Leela as she drew in more force energy and the room becoming more saturated in her madness, the force's disgust palatable. He heard Ishtar let out a snort as she raised the lightsaber in her hand and Revan raised his the force filling them both as he used the force meld to help her with empowering her body as they each took of positions ready to strike at any moment.

"So have any plans?" Ishtar asked giving him a worrying look before turning back to Leela. " I mean you're force expert," he gave her a curious look making her sigh and roll her eyes "What you think I wouldn't check up on my sister under the ruse of spying on you?...at least till that thing with the Tok'ra queen where you rewrote what we knew about the force," he looked at her with a smirk that quickly fell of his face looking to Leela only one option coming to mind.

"Well that depends...think you can hold her down for a few seconds?" she gave him a disbelieving look gesturing to Leela.

"You want me to hold back someone who was able to almost single handily wiped out all the ascended and has taken their power for herself?" she asked her disbelief obvious.

"Well from what I understand you ascended beings were kind of complacent to the point of laziness," he said smirking at Ishtar's glare before his look turned serious, "this is kind of an all or nothing sort of thing...if I fail we're not getting another shot," Ishtar simply smiled raising her hand and giving him a nod.

"Then we won't fail...Revan," he could feel her draw in every ounce of force energy she could handle, a brief feeling of pain coming from their meld before it was pushed down. Pushing the force out trying to counteract the oppressive madness silently eating away at them Revan gave her a nod eyes narrowing, his body almost glowing with the amount of force energy being pushed into his body Ishtar was momentarily lost in shock, "to be so close to ascension," she whispers the words sounding like shouts to his senses.

Leela's eyes snapped open and with that Revan and Ishtar moved minds working as one with Revan rushing forwards his body pushed beyond its limits muscles tearing, heart beating erratically, bones breaking as every cell in his body was infused with the force pushing his body to keep going. Leela's eyes widened as Revan was in front of her in a flash hand reaching out for her head, she jumped back only to be brought to her knees with enough force to make a crater as Ishtar held out her hand holding her in a force grip, blood dripping down her nose as she clenched her fist tight.

Reaching a hand out placing it on Leela's head Revan looked to Ishtar giving her a small nod before time seemed to stop the world bleeding away as he felt his body pushed beyond its natural limits struggle to stand, he let go of his connection to Eresh, pausing before severing the master and apprentice bond between him and Meetra with a sad smile knowing what he had to do. He looked down at Leela her eyes following him as her body was awash in the force, her body moving slowly to break physical contact with him.

Looking down at Leela, he smiled briefly as memories of his time with everyone rushed through the forefront of his mind. Steading his resolve he let go of the small hold he had on his now broken body matter turning to energy as he let go of his physical form letting his countless join with the force. He could feel it more than ever before, it's emotions now more clear than ever before as looked down at Leela, he could hear the part of the force that she'd touched screaming, begging for its pain to end as he moved his free hand to Leela's check feeling the force within her early reach out for his touch only to be stamped down by her sheer will.

"The force doesn't belong to you," he said eyes narrowing as he felt it flow through him, more than any physical body could handle, he could feel the sheer life in it as it flowed through his nonphysical form. "You used and abused it...for the sheer pleasure of causing agony to it...I won't allow you to do it anymore," he said in a whisper feeling Leela trying desperately to shed her physical form, something that even with how corrupted the force under her control was to her will it wouldn't allow. Pushing the hand still on her forehead forward it sunk into her, her body convulsing as he pushed his way through her mental shield tearing through them till finally his vision was bathed in light.

"_What right do you have!" he heard as he felt himself being slammed against a wall then falling to the floor, his eyes opening as he found himself in a room that reeked of blood and facing what he could only assume to be Leela her form composed of darkness with millions of voices screaming coming from it in the form of something that looked like a giant Kath hound covered in spikes dripping with black ichor. _

_He was pulled from his observation as he was lifted by his leg and slammed again into the wall, it's clawed hand squeezing his form with enough force to break bones as it held him up creatures head rising to reveal Leela's human head ontop her eyes pitch black. _

"_This energy is mine to use as I please!" she slammed him into the ground pressing her weight down on his mental form, "What's sweeter than making it scream?!" not getting a response she threw him into the wall rendering it to ruble as she glared at him "Well?! Not going to tell me how wrong I am?! You sounded pretty sure of yourself earlier!" she brought her fist down on him over and over laughing manically till she pulled back for a finishing blow bring her fist down only for Revan to raise a hand catching it with what looked to be little effort. Leela stared in shock taking a step back and he rose to his feet showing his form to no damage from her attacks "How?!" she shrieked bringing a claw forward only to be stopped as Revan raised a hand her form freezing._

_Walking forward Revan slowly made his way to Leela who tried to move her body refusing to listen to her as Revan stopped in front of her grotesque for a hand reaching into the shadows that her beastly form was made out of, "You don't get it, do you?" he said looking her in the eyes "You ripped the force from millions of sentient beings, forcing it to obey you like it was yours alone," his form started to glow, "But, it's not yours...it's alive and the only thing making it obey you was your sheer force of will, holding it inside you corrupting it with you madness and rage," he smirked as her form seemed to shimmer as the blackness was pushed back "but, we're inside you now," he removed his hand from her body casuing her to fall back crawling away from him as he closed his eyes and placing his hand on the floor causing the room to be illuminated in light showing they were on a small platform in an ocean of pure blackness. "And I've offered it a better home," he said wincing as the ocean of blackness shot out tendrils that sunk into his form arms making him his in pain as more pieced "where I can cleanse the corruption from it," Leela glared at him moving her fist to strike at his pained form only to scream a spear of darkness shot out stabbing into her form._

"_You think you can withstand this power!?" she yelled picking herself off the floor her beastly body falling apart leaving just her as she shakily stood up glaring at him her madness clear as day as she let out a laugh. "You think you can remain uncorrupted?!" she yelled breaking into a run at him as he just stood there, more and more tendrils sinking into him. She pulled her arm back bringing it forward with all the force she could muster sinking it into his chest as her body started to break down "Let's see," she said with a laugh and Revan's vision became black as the ocean pulled him, and then all he knew was agony. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_He didn't know how long he'd been sinking, all he knew was that he was alone…_

"_Are you really alone?" his eyes snapped open finding himself in the Dantooine Enclave's training room standing across from Alek. _

"_Alek?" he asked getting a laugh from his old friend before he drew his lightsaber its blue blade activating with a snap-hiss._

"_Alek or Malak," he got into a lightsaber stance nodding to Revan, who drew his lightsaber igniting its blue blade dropping into the Makashi form as they circled each other, "does it even matter?" they jumped forward the sounds of lightsabers clashing filling the empty room._

"_I guess not," Revan said barely dodging a slash only to be surprised by a force push that sent him spinning through the air and rolling across the ground._

"_You're not even trying," Alek said with no emotion tossing Revan's dropped lightsaber back to him. Moving to catch it Revan found himself no longer in the Enclave and instead on a ship he'd never thought he'd be in again._

"_Revan!" he turned to find himself shorter as he faced his mother who had a worried look on her face as she grabbed the lightsaber out of his hands, "A lightsaber is not a toy!" she shouted before a look of remorse appeared on her face" Sorry...it's just the last thing I have of your fathers," she smiled pinching his cheek "You'll get it and the ship when you're older," she grabbed his shoulders turning him around and he found himself sitting in the command chair of his flagship looking at the Jedi strike team that had been sent to kill him._

"_Darth Revan for the sake of the Republic we sentence you to death!" shouted one of the Jedi only to be pulled forward without warning a red blade going through his chest as Revan used the Jedi's dual bladed lightsaber to kill his two companions leaving only Bastila and him._

"_Why?" his heart clinched at the sheer pain in her tone as she looked at him, her eyes that always showed something forbidden to Jedi now only showing pain as his body moved without his consent drawing his blades._

"_Because I must," he rushed forward, his surroundings changing as he found himself standing across from Bastila her eyes yellow from the dark side that clung to her like a cloak. Their blades clashed with Revan on the defensive as Bastila tried to kill him, but unable to get through his guard._

"_Fight back!" she yelled increasing the strength of her stikes, "Why won't you fight back!" she screamed pushing him back with the force and bringing her lightsaber down only for Revan to deactivate his causing her to stop with her blades inches from his chest, the yellow fading from her eyes._

"_Why," he could hear the disbelief in her tone as he reached a hand up slowly cupping her cheek a smile on his face. _

"_Because," the world changed again and he felt her lips against his before he pulled back the sounds of the spaceport fading into the background as he smiled at her "I love you," the words were barely out of his lips before he found himself flung across the ground his mask ripped off his face as he looked up at Mandalore the Ultimate the taste of blood in his mouth._

"_That face," the Mandalore said kicking Revan in the side allowing him to get to his feet. "You're the spitting image of your father...minus the holes we put through his chest," a rage overcame Revan as he let out a yell force pulling his lightsaber to him as he clashed with the Mandalore his strikes powered by his rage. "That's it! Fight like a Mandalorian!" the Mandalore shouted joy in his tone. "Show me the spirt you mother lacked!" Revan rage increased as his strike got more brutal which seemed to overjoyed him, "You know she died calling out for you," and like a dam breaking, Revan's rage reached an apex as he brought his lightsaber down cutting through the Madalores armor removing his hands and bringing him to his knees. _

"_You win," the Mandalore said with a satisfied tone as Revan stood over him, "So traitor are you going to release me...or are you more Mandalorian than that weak mother of your-" the Mandalore's head was severed with a slash his helmet rolling across the ground as Revan picked it up his yellow eyes shining in the moonlit night before he was pulled from there and found himself in the sith Emporer's palace watching as Meetra was cut down before world seemed to turn on its head and he was on Surik watching Eresh failing to stop Meetra's crying much to everyone's humor._

"_Rev help!" Eresh shouted handing the crying baby to him, a look of disbelief spreading across her face as the baby became silent in Revan's arms before he found himself in Sam's lab with sg-1 watching as she tried to put together a working prototype using the holo-table he'd given her._

"_I don't get it...it should have worked," she said tone filled with disappointment as Jack and Teal'c used his datapad to play chess, while Daniel was reading up on a book on the Lantean langue Eresh had made for him. Revan cleared his throat getting her attention as he walked to the hologram moving one of the hypothetical components to the left by about six inches causing the holographic prototype to turn on showing optimal readings. _

"_Well you've got the power converter down," he said moving back to his seat letting out a chuckle at Sam's gaping mouth, "Now just gotta fine-tune the motivator and you should be able to make a functioning prototype," he paused looking around the room before stage whispering "I'm sure I can talk Eresh into synthesizing the materials you'll need for an actual prototype," he couldn't help but smile at the look of happiness on her face._

"_Are you really alone?" he was once again in the training room standing across from Alek who no longer looked like he was a padawan, now looking like the Darth Malak he'd fought on the Starforge a red lightsaber held tightly in his grip. "Revan the conquering hero, Beloved of the force!" Alek rushed forward with Revan bringing his blade up to parry the strike as they clashed. "Are you willing to let go of all that!" Alek's blows became more brutal putting Revan on the defensive "My Master! My friend! brought to his knees by a tantruming spirt!" he grabbing his wrist pulling his arm up and delivering a hard kick to Revan's side sending him flying back. _

"_You were the best of us!" Malak shouted, his rage showing as he brought his hand up calling forth sith lightning that slammed into an unprepared Revan sending him reeling onto the floor "Have you let yourself fall so far," Revan looked up from through the lightning seeing not the yellow eyes of a sith but the brown eyes of his friend before he let out a scream as the lightning intensified "Maybe it would be a mercy for me to put you out of your pathetic misery," the sheer disappointment in Alek's tone hurt Revan even more than the lightning as it was cut off and Malak moved to stand over him his friends red blade inched from his head._

"_Alek," Revan said looking up to his friend their eyes meeting and the silence becoming unbearable as Malak raised his blade "I'm sorry," Revan whispered as Malak's blade came down only to stop as Revan raised his hand to meet it catching the blade in his palm "But as much as I deserve to atone for what I made you become," Revan looked at Malak both his eyes a yellow, holding no hatred of malice just sadness "But...I've got people counting on me to come back," and like a tidal wave the force rushed into his body as he stood up still holding on to Alek's blade giving one last look at his long lost friend who gave him the ghost of a smile before like glass the illusion shattered._

_Revan's eyes snapped open as he found himself once again sinking into the ocean of blackness that Leela had created, madness and rage surrounding him, but the emotions couldn't affect him. He could feel through all the madness and rage was just the force wounded and begging for the pain to end. Reach his hands out Revan closed his eyes centering himself in the force feeling it come to him with a vigor that he hadn't felt before, telling him it wanted to fix the damage, to heal and that's what he did. _

_He reached into the depths of madness and despair that the force had become under Leela's control grasping it as easily as he could the force that was always a part of him and he pulled it into himself taking its pain and suffering from it and locking it deep within his mind with all the horrors he'd felt and seen during his time...much like he would push his fears and anxieties into the force to clear his head. He didn't know how long he had been doing it the blackness disappearing for Leela's mental scape as the ocean was slowly widdled down till after what felt like centuries Revan's feet touch the ground the world now resembling Tatooine with sand being the only thing. _

"_How!" he turned his head finding Leela standing in front of him, the blackness that had been on her body gone. "How can you stand such pain! What makes you so special you monster!" her eyes were wide with madness as she moved to attack Revan a red lightsaber appearing in her grip. Without effort, Revan dodged her slash bringing his hand to rest on her forehead her eyes widening as she stared into his yellow eyes. "What are you?" _

"_Revan," he said and with a pull, he ripped the remaining force from her rendering her to dust, the mental scape shattering and his vision was bathed in light._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Revan?" he found himself looking down at a pile of ash and his clothes before turned finding a worried-looking Ishtar. He could feel the force singing in his head, it's full power at his fingertips just waiting to be used. He could feel sg-1 in the palace above, and he could even feel the Nox all way back in the Milky Way a smile appearing on his face as he felt Meetra's presence and with a thought reestablishing their master and apprentice bond.

"Revan!" Ishtar yelled gaining his attention causing her to let out a sigh "I'm pretty sure Eresh is panicking," she pointed to the subdermal implant on the floor. Pushing down his curiosity he closed his eyes letting force guide him, energy becoming flesh as Revan let out a breath opening his eyes and letting out a chuckle at Ishtar's shocked look before looking down, his eyes widening as he realized he was naked using the force to turn Ishtar around and sliding his clothing on letting her go from the force grip when he was done though she still just stared at him as he pulled his lightsaber from her grip sliding both parts back together and clipping it to his belt and sliding the subdermal implant into his pocket.

"We should probably head back up," he said snapping her from her stupor as she followed his gaze to the hole he'd dropped down, "Maybe I should have kept unlimited power for a few more minutes," he said with a chuckle as they made their way to the hole and he pulled his mask to him wincing at the cut through the visor as he slid it on hearing Eresh's panicked voice before moving to answer her only to find that mask's mic was trashed letting out a sigh.

Pausing under the hole Revan nodded to Ishtar preparing to lift her with the force only for them both to be surrounded by light and finding themselves teleported into the throne room surrounded by guards that looked similar to Bothans and sg-1 with weapons pointed at them with Eresh, and Nomi standing next to an older man he assumed to be King Chiron and his family.

"Lower your weapons!" Eresh shouted sg-1 doing it immediately and the palace guards looking to their king for confirmation who nodded making them lower their weapons with Eresh stopping as she looked to Revan and then to Ishtar who gave her a small wave, "How?" she asked looking between them both disbelief in her tone and on her face.

"It's a long story," he said scratching the back of his head dodging a swipe from Ishtar who gave him a look as he sat down on the floor feeling his back pop as he stretched.


End file.
